Breaking Through
by Purple2black
Summary: The war has ended. Voldemort has been defeated. Harry has limited himself to a Muggle lifestyle, to get over the guilt and the nightmares. But he misses the Wizarding world. His friends, Ron and Hermione. Especially Ginny. Will he do something about it?
1. Managing

**Managing  
**  
Her eyes closed slowly, sleep almost taking over. Almost. The portrait closing jerked her awake.

"GINNY!!!"

Ginny Weasley was now fully awake. Slowly, her eyes tried to adjust.

_Uh-oh_, she thought.

"Err... hi, Hermione"

Hermione Granger stood in front of Ginny with her hands on her hips.

"Are you done with your History of Magic homework, yet?" she asked mockingly.

"Almost", Ginny replied pushing her vibrant red hair behind her ear. A habit for whenever she was nervous.

"Right, can I look it over?"

"NO," Ginny almost stood up. Then, after what seemed forever of a staring contest between the two friends, Ginny sighed. There was no winning with Hermione Granger.

"Fine I dozed off. History of Magic is sooo BORING! It's like the perfect sleeping charm."

"Uh- huh. So I've been told", she softened a little and continued "You know you're so lucky that you manage to pull good marks in the end. Here, I'll read it for you and note down the main points and you can create the summary tomorrow. Sound good to you?"

Ginny hugged her. "You're the best, Hermione! Thank you!"

Hermione smiled, "Hey I don't mind. As long as your grades don't start falling down like your bro—"

"Hey, whose grades are falling down?" Asked a tall, lanky and red headed Ron Weasley with flushed cheeks.

"Hey big bro, how was Quidditch practice?" asked Ginny.

"Intense. I still don't understand why you quit the team. We still need a seeker. Dennis is getting better. But he'll never be as good as Harry."

Hermione shot him a warning look.

Ron glanced at Ginny in panic.

Ginny swallowed at the name and tried to put on a brave face. After a brief and awkward silence, Ginny said, "Yeah anyway, I'm really tired. I think I'm done for the day. 'Nite Ron. 'Nite Hermione. Thank you so much again."

Hermione dismissed it with a flick of her hand. As soon as Ginny left the room, Ron gave an apologetic look to Hermione.

"Oops", he whispered.

She aimed her wand at his muddy pants and muttered "Scourgify" and then proceeded to sit on his lap, leaning her head on his chest.

"It's ok. I wonder where he is right now. I hope he's okay…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far away from the Wizarding World, in a very muggle and grubby inn, a raven haired, bespectacled boy watched the world from his window. His eyes looked glazed as if looking, but not necessarily registering.

He turned around to look at the time on the wall clock and as if realizing something, grabbed his jacket. He jogged his way to the gym which was a block away.

**********************************

On his way back from the gym, he stopped at a grocery store. He grabbed a carton of milk, some eggs and a bar of chocolate. The man behind the cashier smiled at him. "'ello Mr. Potter how's it goin'?"

Harry Potter placed a bill and few coins in front of him and smiled good naturedly and said, "It's going".

The cashier placed the things in a bag and handed it to Harry, who muttered a thanks and got out of the store. He tore the paper off the chocolate and bit into it on his way back to the inn. The chocolate melted in his mouth and a wave of nostalgia hit him.

_He and Ron, in the Hogwarts Express on their way to Hogwarts for the very first time. Chomping away on Chocolate Frogs while, Ron went on and on about his Chocolate Frog's cards collection.  
_  
He missed Ron. And Hermione. And…Ginny. _Oh God!_ He wasn't even going to go there. But he couldn't help past memories from taking over.

_His breaking up with her, during Dumbledore's funeral. Him kissing her in Gryffindor Common Room after her game.  
_  
He chuckled at the latter memory. It was probably the bravest thing he had ever done. Well after defeating Voldemort. He shuddered at this memory. Was it brave of him? Wasn't he supposed to do it? How was that considered brave? Millions of people had depended on him.

He opened the door to his room and laying the grocery bag on the table, flopped on the bed. After 3 months of the war, he was managing. He missed magic. He missed it terribly. He missed Quidditch. He missed the exhilaration while on his Firebolt. He missed Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his home!

He considered the progress he had made since the fall of Voldemort. He was slowly getting over the guilt. His nightmares had greatly reduced as well. In fact, he had been having dreamless nights for weeks now. All in all, he was coping quite well. Although, he felt quite lonely sometimes.

With renewed energy, Harry pushed himself out of bed and ran to the window. Pushing the glass bar up, he whistled into the night. After 30 seconds of still, a snowy white owl appeared in the night flapping its wings and entered through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh wow, Hedwig! You've gotten heavier than before".

Hedwig nipped on Harry's finger fondly and flew to the chair and rested on it. Harry rubbed his hands excitedly. "Hedwig, I have lots of letters for you to send!"

He sat on the table and pulled a stack of parchments out and pulled open the cap of a muggle pen. He thought for a moment and then leaned over and wrote

"Dear Ron,"


	2. New Arrival

**_A/N:_ _Thanks to my newly found beta Harry_Potter4life, my chapters are getting better._**

* * *

**The New Arrival**

Ginny woke up the next morning to some girls giggling loudly. The curtains to her poster bed were drawn, so she couldn't see their faces but she lay there listening for a moment.

"OMG! He smiled at me!"

"He recognized me! He called me by my name."

"I've heard that he used to go to Hogwarts before. Is that true?"

"I think so. I never noticed him before. But if he was that gorgeous before too, then we would have definitely noticed him!"

Ginny, now confirmed that they weren't talking about Harry, got up. Not because he wasn't gorgeous, but because everyone knew Harry. She rolled her eyes at the gossipers while passing by them. She freshened up and put on her school robes. She started walking down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast and finish her History of Magic summary.

As she reached the Great Hall, an excited sandy-haired boy ran to her side.

"Ginny!"

"Hi Colin. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you finished your History of Magic summary".

"Almost", she said and tried to escape to Ron and Hermione.

But just as she turned, Colin said, "Wait Ginny, I heard you quit the Quidditch team. But isn't it your passion? Actually Dennis told me, but I was just wondering. Not that I mind, since my brother wanted to play Quidditch forever. I always wondered why he was so into the game since no one really in the family played and-"

"COLIN!"

"Oh sorry, you wanted to say?"

"As interesting as your story sounds, I must get to my breakfast and work. As for me quitting the team, don't you worry about it! Okay?"

In a hurry to get away, Ginny turned and crashed into someone behind her trying to get past her.

The sharp edges of certain books jabbed into her arm and she almost stumbled behind.

"_OWW_!"

"Ahh, I'm so sorry, here let me get those for you"

She turned her attention away from her bruised arm to face her attacker.

"_Ernie!?!?"_

"Hi Ginny!" Ernie said, as he got up after picking her fallen books.

"_Ernie Macmillan??"_ Ginny stared on.

"Umm... yeah, the one and only!" He had a confused smile on. Make that a cute, confused smile.

Ernie Macmillan was gorgeous! Who would have thought that? He had grown two or three inches more over the summer. His once- blond hair was now a mix of blond and brown. And instead of being slicked behind it flopped on his forehead carelessly. _Excellent to run your hands through_. Now where had that thought come from?

He wasn't wearing his school robes yet; therefore Ginny could see that his shirt fit him perfectly over his broad shoulders and arms. Biceps! He had those?? And was that a tan he had? His eyes were a perfect blue shade. Reminded her of a sapphire stone.

Ginny didn't realize, but she had her hand on her mouth as she continued staring in disbelief.

"Ernie! What happened?"

Ernie looked at her with a worried expression, "Umm... I don't know! Is something supposed to happen?" He looked a bit uncomfortable under her constant scrutiny.

Ginny realized her folly and lowered her gaze.

"Err…I-I'm sorry. Thank you for the books. I'm assuming you had a fun and longer summer, coming a week late."

"You betcha," he winked at her.

Ginny realized she needed to get away. Fast. Before she said anything more that would result in her getting embarrassed.

_Ernie knew how to flirt?_

But before she could say something, he said, "Ginny, we'll talk later? I need to catch up on all the work I missed. So see you later?"

"Yeah…oh sure…sorry"

With another warm smile, he proceeded towards the Hufflepuff table.

Ginny tried her best to keep standing and somehow ended up at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione.

"Merlin…Hermione was that-"

"Yes, Ginny that was Ernie Macmillan. The one who absolutely loved arguing with us. But did eventually join Dumbledore's Army. The scrawny, bookish Ernie. Isn't he just …."

"Gorgeous! YES! …wow I wonder what happened during the summer"

"It's really amazing to see you guys complete each other's sentences." Ron interrupted in a bored voice, mouth filled with bacon.

"Ron, finish your food first please!" ordered Hermione in a stern voice.

Ron ignored her and continued "You actually consider that gorgeous?" gesturing toward Ernie.

"You my brother, are jealous", Ginny said with a twinkle in her eye.

"JEALOUS? Right Gin…yeah…sure," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Hermione I think I understand how you must have felt with me and Harry. I really do miss him."

Hermione hit him under the table.

"OW!!!" Ron rubbed his bruised shin.

"Hermione, it's ok, really!" managed Ginny "You guys can't help but talk about him. He was your best friend after all. And I'm managing to get over him... slowly."

"_Is_", muttered Ron.

"Huh?"

"Is our best friend. You said was."

"Oh, sorry, you know I didn't mean it. Anyhow, forget it. Now this needs to be completed." She said gesturing towards her History of Magic assignment. "And here does not look like a good place," as she looked around the loud and cheery Great Hall. She grabbed toast, smothered with marmalade from Ron's plate (who made a sound between a growl and a whine), with that she grabbed her books and headed towards the library.

Ron looked at Hermione apologetically. Hermione gave him a smile as if to say it's okay. His eyes looked behind Hermione to the Hufflepuff table.

"So..." he cleared his throat and raised his voice, "you really think Ernie is extremely gorgeous?"

Hermione chuckled at his question and reached for his hand atop the table.

"Ron, you have nothing to be concerned about, really! It's just that Ernie's changed so drastically and one can't help but notice… And I still, you know, l-love you," she blushed and looked down.

"Since you noticed dirt on my nose?" inquired Ron with a twinkle in his eye.

"Since I noticed dirt on your nose," confirmed Hermione with a small smile.

Ron took their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. An action both new and surprising to Hermione and her eyes lit up.

Soon the Great Hall was filled with the usual owls delivering packages and letters to their rightful owners.

A barn owl flew to Hermione, to deliver the usual Daily Prophet.

She pulled it open and started reading it. "Hmm…still looking for Harry and the Ministry is-"

"Erm Hermione, isn't that Hedwig?"


	3. Old friends and new ones?

**Old friends and new ones?**

"What?" Hermione turned excitedly to see the large, snowy owl swoop down to their table.

Ron fed it a little of his bacon, while Hermione struggled with the string that was tied to Hedwig.

"OMG, they are letters from Harry! Here's yours, and this one is mine, but…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" Ron asked distractedly as he pulled open his letter.

"Umm, shouldn't there be one for Ginny?"

"Err, I guess then we shouldn't let Ginny know about these. Not yet at least."

Hermione nodded reluctantly.

Hermione looked at Hedwig, who seemed to be waiting.

"Stay Hedwig, we'll probably need you very soon."

Hedwig hooted softly and left to socialize with the other owls in the Owlery.

_Dear Ron,_

Hey mate, how's it going? Long time eh? I'm doing fine for now. If you must know I'm living in a muggle inn. The address is on the back of the envelope. I know this was my idea, to get away, but I miss magic a lot. Thank you for understanding my need to escape. Also, I probably didn't say this before, but thanks for being there for me throughout the entire war. I wouldn't have been able to do it, if it hadn't been for you and Hermione.

So thank you, really.

On the brighter side, how's Hogwarts? More importantly, how's Quidditch? Are you and Ginny still on the team?

So, I was wondering if we could meet. You, me and Hermione, of course. Let me know when and where.

I probably don't need to say this, but don't tell anyone else about our meeting.

Missing you loads

Love, Harry

P.S. So really, what is the function of a Rubber Duck?

_Hiya Hermione,_

Knowing that you probably read Ron's letter, I'm going to skip the questions about how you are or how Hogwarts is.

What I'm going to most definitely ask is how things with you and Ron are. I hope he doesn't give you much trouble, because if he does well then I could…I still have to think about that one. But yeah, I hope your constant bickering has reduced. Hope that Ginny does not have to go through a lot of trouble to stop you guys.

Speaking of Ginny, I know Hermione that your clever mind must be wondering why I didn't write to her. Truth is, although I have so much to say to her, I admit I chickened out and I'm not sure, if it's the right time to write to her. What do you think?

Also I charmed Hedwig into finding you and Ron when Ginny wouldn't be there.

So, have you given any thought to where we should meet? Missing you loads as well.

Love, Harry

"What an ars-" Ron began.

"RONALD!"

"Sorry, but Merlin, he can be so dense sometimes! OF course, he can write to Ginny!"

"He's sort of right though, with Ginny trying to get over him and all, it might not be such a good idea."

* * *

Ginny gave her assignment a final read and then packed it in her bag. Glancing at the clock above her, she realised she had good twenty minutes until class began. She decided to get a little fresh air.

She made her way towards the Great Lake and sat under the shade of two oak trees. The sun was shining right above, but there was soft wind blowing.

The wind played with her vibrant red hair and she let it. She closed he eyes to enjoy the moment more thoroughly.

She had been there five minutes maybe ten. She didn't know when she heard the rustling of leaves on the ground.

Soon after, a clearing of a throat followed.

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes to face her interruption.

Intense blue eyes searched her face.

"Ernie? Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked slightly flustered.

He looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry, I barged into…your moment."

"No, no, it's totally fine, but that's not the answer to my question you know."

"Oh, I used to hang out here a lot, whenever I was at Hogwarts… used to do a lot of my thinking here!"

"Aha! I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed, "I knew this place was too beautiful to be mine."

Ernie grinned playfully at her and said, "I don't really consider it mine, but since you called it mine, I'll offer to share it if you like."

"Alrighty then, it's going to be our little secret. So how come you're doing your seventh year as well? Don't mind me asking, but aren't you supposed to be done?" Ginny inquired.

"I wasn't here last year, didn't you notice?"

Ginny didn't know what to say. With everything going on with Harry and the war, Ernie was probably the last thing on her mind.

He continued, "I don't blame you, with all the stuff going on last year. It's hard to concentrate," he said as if reading her mind "also with Dumbledore gone… my parents didn't think I should come back to Hogwarts… 'not safe.'" He said, making air quotation marks with his fingers.

Ginny chuckled and said, "You might as well join me, you know," patting the ground next to her.

Ernie made a clicking sound and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a watch, a move that would have looked nerdy on him before, now made him look all the more attractive.

"Err, can't! I'm a little late for class, must run."

"What?!" Ginny grabbed his wrist, to take a look at his watch.

"MERLIN! I'm late for class too. Gee time flies," Ginny said, as she grabbed her bag hastily.

They started hurrying back to the castle.

"What class do you have?" Ernie asked her on the way.

"History of Magic, gotta hand in my assignment."

"So do I," he grinned yet again and with a wicked gleam in eye said, "race you to class then?"

Ginny laughed and said, "You're on!"

And they ran to class.

__________________

**_End notes: Keep the reviews coming in..._**


	4. Ray of sunshine

**_A/N : Sorry for the little delay. I had been away to another city. And even typing this up takes a little while. Yes, I write it in a book. I keep the book with me most of the times. Hey, inpiration can strike anywhere. So enjoy. And ofcourse review_**

* * *

**Ray of Sunshine**

Harry woke with a start. After nights of dreamless sleep, he had finally encountered one. Nope, not a nightmare. Definitely not. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand over his face as he thought about the redhead he had been dreaming about.

No, he hadn't been dreaming about _Ron_.

Maybe, he should've written to her after all. He put on his glasses and made his way to the attached bathroom.

He desperately wanted to see her, talk to her…

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong tapping at the window. It was Hedwig. Harry ran to the window to let her in.

"Oh, you're back already and you have something for me!" He said as Hedwig threw a large package on Harry's bed.

"I hope no one saw you, coming here," he said as he tore open the package, the bathroom trip forgotten.

The package was heavily and badly taped. Looked like the work of Ron. He finally used a blade to tear the paper which revealed a scarlet material, neatly folded. Setting the wrapping aside, he unfolded the material. Between the materials was a book with a hard cover. It said Encountering the Dark Arts, Year 7 on the cover. It seems Hermione had sent him the Defence against the Dark Arts textbook. She knew how much he loved the subject.

The scarlet material revealed to be a sweater. It had a golden majestic lion figure on the back and the Gryffindor crest on the front.

Curiously, he put it on. He realized it was a little loose on him, but he didn't mind at all. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia yet again.

He noticed a paper sticking out of the DADA textbook. Pulling it out, he noticed two different writings on either side of the parchment.

He started off with the messy scrawl, undoubtedly Ron's.

_Dear Harry,_

First of all, Happy Belated Birthday mate! This was overdue. Don't worry, it's not mine. I got one made for you. Let's just say having Hermione as Head Girl has its privileges. Sorry if it's a little large on you. I didn't really know your size so, I just got it made my size. Hope you like it.

"I love it!" Harry couldn't help saying out loud. He continued reading.

_Anyway, muggle inn? Really? What's that like? About the helping you part, no worries, really. Quidditch is going great. I made Quidditch captain. Yeah, imagine that! Unfortunately, Ginny quit the team. So, I had to find another chaser, a third year guy, no one you know._

"What? Ginny quit the team?" Harry's face, a mask of confusion.

He couldn't help but be reminded of the past.

He was watching Ginny, as she sped away on her broom, towards the goal hoop, the Quaffle tucked under her elbow. The wind in her red hair. A look of determination on her face. A look, he never saw on her face other than during Quidditch. He had forgotten, that he was supposed to be looking for the snitch…

He felt a sort of remorse for leaving things the way they were, with Ginny.

He wondered, if her quitting the team had anything to do with him. He soon brushed it off, shaking his head, for being so conceited.

He went back to the letter.

_Dennis Creevey really wanted to take your spot as a seeker, so I decided to give him a chance. We're training him right now and he is getting better, but seeker is your thing, mate. For the meeting part, you'll have to wait for Hermione's next owl. We are still looking for a place. Most of Hogwarts is still under Ministry administration and is being watched. But we have a better proposal for you: why not come back to Hogwarts? You miss it anyway. Hogwarts and Quidditch is not the same without you, so come on! Well think about it though. No pressure._

The sweater was supposed to be an aid, to make you come here.

Missing you tons

Love, Ron  
P.S. That's an excellent question.

Come back to Hogwarts? Really? Was he ready to face the world again?

He would be able to see Ginny again. Would be able to be near her…

With anticipation, he turned the parchment over to read Hermione's.

_Dear Harry,_

Firstly, Happy Belated Birthday. Wish you were there with us at The Burrow, so we could have given you a proper birthday celebration. I guess, it's safe to say that you were greatly missed this summer at the Burrow. You have almost become another part of the Weasley family and I could tell that things weren't the same.

Harry's eyes filled up. It was true; the Weasley's had always treated him as their own. He had gotten used to spending his summer there.

He wiped his eyes vigorously.

_Things are fine with me and Ron. We hardly bicker, or at least I think so._

As for Ginny, I'm surprised that you didn't write to her. She is already a little put off, that we didn't let her in on the whole Horcruxes deal. I'm pretty sure we can trust her on everything now. But do proceed with caution, if you do decide to write to her.

Harry thought about this. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ginny. She had proved that she was trustworthy a long time ago.

It was just that…he felt, there was a part of his life that was just for Ginny and he didn't want it to mesh with Voldemort or anything related to him.

_As Ron said in his letter, I'll owl you very soon in regards to the meeting place. There were a few things that I need to go over before signing off. This is considering the thanks that you wrote to Ron for the help. I must let you know, that what Ron meant was that we'd do it in a heartbeat. I'm pretty sure that you would have done the same for us. And also, haven't you heard the saying: Friendship means no thanks or sorry?_

Anyway that being said, I hope you are really thinking about coming to Hogwarts. Let me tell you this, it was Ron's idea and I loved it so…The gift from me, had been his idea as well.

"Make him miss Hogwarts", his words to be exact. I know you're scared of the attention you'll be getting, but you'll have to face it sooner or later right? It will soon die down believe me. And also we're going to be with you through the whole ordeal. 

And with that she signed off. Hermione was right, he had to face the world, whether he wanted to or not. Holed up in a muggle inn was not helping much. Well maybe a little but still…

He didn't know what he had done to have such great friends.

But he felt he needed a third opinion on going back to Hogwarts and was immediately saddened for not having Sirius or Lupin to write to. They were the last connection to his family. He felt another rush of wrath towards Voldemort for taking this away from him.

But he took a deep breath and let it pass.

He made his way to the kitchen counter and took out two large eggs from the small refrigerator that came with the room. He cracked them into the already oily fry pan. While they were frying, he poured himself a glass of milk.

Transferring the golden brown, fried eggs to a plate, he sat down to have his breakfast.

After a while he got up, contended with his meal and made his way to the gym.

He knew from whom he was going to get that third opinion.

* * *

**_End notes: I have the next chapter written as well. Just need to edit it and type it up. So keep your eyes open. I just realized how much research is necessary for the smallest things. Don't know how authors manage it. _**


	5. Plans and Secrets

**Plans and Secrets**

Ginny and Ernie made it to class, struggling to catch their breaths and their faces flushed. Professor Binns, stopped in the middle of his monotonous lecture to look up and say aridly, "Detention Mr. Macmillan and Ms. Weasley, Wednesday after lunch! I hope you have your assignments?"

They nodded and handed in their summaries. Ginny made her way towards Hermione and Ernie walked towards the seat in front of them.

Before sitting, he gave Ginny a coy smile and whispered, "I won. You owe me."

Ginny chuckled and sat next to Hermione, who stared at her questioningly.

Ginny gave her a look to say "I'll tell you later."

* * *

As they made their way to Potions, Ginny narrated the entire story of the morning.

"Hmm interesting…" Hermione commented after listening.

Ginny shrugged, as if she didn't know what to make of it.

"Isn't this weekend, Hogsmeade weekend?" Hermione asked her.

"Yep, you going with Ron?"

"Maybe..." Hermione smiled.

Ginny made a gagging face.

"Ugh! I don't know what you see in him."

"I've yet to figure that out myself."

Ginny grinned and looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"Speakin' of fart," she said loudly.

"Sod off quitter," Ron responded, walking behind them, referring to her quitting the Quidditch team.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she knew Ron better than that. He was overly protective of his little sister.

Ron took his side next to Hermione and discreetly held her hand.

"I was thinking," said Ginny "maybe I should ask Ernie to Hogsmeade…"

"NO!" yelled Hermione and Ron at the same time.

"Why?" Ginny cried, clearly confused.

Hermione and Ron shared a look at each other. They looked quite uncomfortable.

"It's just Ron being overprotective. You should know better than to say something like that in front of your brother."

"ARGHH RON, get over it!" yelled Ginny as they entered Potions class. She decided to sit with Neville, who preferred to sit in the farthest corner in Potions. Evidently Potions was not his best class. The farther she got away from Ron, the better.

* * *

"Wow that was quick thinking Hermione," said Ron with a sigh of relief.

"Well I had to, I couldn't let her know that we were deciding to meet Harry this weekend. And if Harry would happen to see her with Ernie…"

"Things would get messy." Ron completed her sentence

"Where do you think, we can meet him though?"

"Absolutely, no idea," Ron mumbled.

* * *

"Hello Neville, how's it going?" Ginny asked as she sat next to Neville.

Neville responded distractedly that he was fine and went back to observing a small potted plant settled on his table.

"Oh, what plant is that?" Ginny feigned interest.

Neville turned to her and proudly replied, "Oh this? This is a Mallowsweet. The Centaurs use this for refining the results of their stargazing. Isn't it beautiful?"

Ginny knowing better than to upset Neville about a plant, agreed.

"Professor Sprout gave it to me this morning. Oh guess what I found out!?"

Ginny was a little surprised at the turn of the conversation but leaned in to listen.

"I heard there are two places in this school that aren't under the Ministry administration."

"Oh really? Do tell!"

"Hagrid's Hut and Principal McGonagall's office."

Obviously, Neville quite trusted Ginny.

* * *

Ginny didn't delay in passing on this information to Hermione after class.

"No way! That could be helpful." Hermione gazed at Ron knowingly.

Ginny not missing the look between them asked, "How so?"

"Just for future reference, you know" Hermione put in.

Ron looked utterly confused.

Ginny gave a sigh of frustration and said, "I fail, to understand your logic or your secrets and I didn't have proper breakfast, so I'm gonna have a magnificent lunch. See you lovebirds later."

As soon as Ginny was gone-

"RON!" Hermione hissed irritated.

"What? I don't get it."

"Remember, we needed a place to meet Harry?"

Realization soon blazed on Ron's face.

"But then we gotta let Hagrid know right?" he said.

"Of course, c'mon we haven't seen him in a long time anyway."

"Speak of yourself."

"Pssht, I didn't need Care of Magical creatures for what I'm going to do, just the way you didn't need History of Magic for whatever it is that you're going to do."

"Auror, Hermione. How many times?" Ron whined with a pained expression on his face.

"I know, I remember. Just that… are you sure you want to an Auror?"

"YES! Merlin's beard Hermi-"

Hermione quickly stood on her tip-toes and kissed Ron midsentence.

"Wahh…?" a distracted Ron managed to ask.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you about the Auror thing. It's really your choice to make."

"Hey, as long as you keep doing this, I'm fine", Ron said to Hermione who put her arms around his neck.

She gave him another brief, but passionate kiss before saying, "C'mon, let's go meet Hagrid."

"But Hermione there's like only half-an-hour until next class", he whined.

"Well then, we got to hurry then." Hermione said as she raised an eyebrow. She turned and began walking without waiting for Ron.

He stood there gaping at her back.

"You really have hung out with me and Harry for far too long."

He jogged after her to catch up.

* * *

_**End notes: Thanks again to my beta...**_


	6. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Waiting sucked. Harry would know. He was truly sick and tired of his dull and boring life. Doing the same things over and over again.

But he was glad that he had decided to contact his friends again. It made his monotonous life, a bit livelier.

Now only if he knew what to do about Ginny. He wondered what she must be doing right this instant. So why did she quit the team? He really wanted to know. He didn't want to ask Ron or Hermione. He felt quite awkward talking about her with Ron anyway. The feeling was probably mutual. He remembered the brief time, when he and Ginny were together. A little public affection from Ginny, so much as a peck on the cheek and Ron would glare at Harry as if to say You-mess-with-her-and-you-are-dead.

But look now, he did manage to mess to it up.

He pulled open the DADA book, that Hermione had given to him, to distract himself and his depressing thoughts. It did the trick. He soon found himself completely immersed in it. So, what if he had defeated the greatest villain, so what if he was "The- Boy-who-Lived", it didn't make him the "The-Boy-who-is-intelligent". There was still a lot of stuff he didn't know about the Wizarding World. Curious as he was, he wanted to try out some of the spells from the book. He reached over to his Hogwarts trunk.

He hesitated before opening it. He hadn't opened it for a while.

He carefully pulled open the lock and pushed open the lid. He gazed at his stuff for a moment. His old school robes and Quidditch robes were neatly folded on one side, thanks to Hermione and her obsession with cleanliness and organization. Right next to it were Hogwarts books, parchments and quills. On the opposite end was his Firebolt. He had charmed it to a smaller size to fit his trunk. He couldn't have carried it out in the open, let alone fly on it. The Muggles would have sent him to a mental asylum for sure. Not that, Uncle Vernon hadn't threatened to do so, many times.

He shuddered. He was glad he wasn't living with them. Thankfully, he was of age and could live all by himself. Anything was better than living with them. Loads better than having your enormous cousin hog on not only his large section of food but also yours.

Harry went back to searching his trunk. He reached under his clothes and took out his wand.

The wand that killed Voldemort. He did not have any regrets about that. This wand had also saved a lot of lives.

He chuckled to himself. _Yes, Harry Potter was finally thinking positively._

As if on cue, he heard Hedwig tapping on the window. Harry made a mental note to himself to let the window open more often. He let her in and untied the letter from her.

Eagerly, he read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

I'm so glad you decided to owl me. Really I am. How are things with you? I heard from Ron that you're living in a Muggle inn? What's that like?

Just like Ron, thought Harry.

_Well you asked about me, so I'm gonna tell you. I'm back to living in a flat above the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Yes, I don't live with Mom and Dad anymore. First of all this is because I don't want to burden them with money being so tight and all. The lesser mouths they have to feed, the better right?_

Also with Fred gone and everything, it's best I don't be around. Too many memories attached to the Burrow and it would cause me to mope around. No one would want me around. Dad had asked me to close the shop down and move in with them again.

But Fred and I started with a lot of courage and ideas. I can't let it go.

On the positive side, I'm seeing Angelina Johnson. Remember her? Don't know how serious things are but we'll see. Take it as it comes, I guess.

Now for your question. It's interesting that you asked me, since I dropped out before seventh year even ended. My opinion is that you do go back to Hogwarts. Really don't just blow your education. My theory is that everyone is made to achieve a certain goal. I guess, I depended so much on Fred and him on me, that now he's gone I find myself quite helpless. I have to now do things and make efforts on my own.

As for you, my friend, you are made for greater things. So go for it. Running from it won't help. Second chances aren't granted all the time you know. All the best,

Love, George

P.S. We missed you a lot during the summer at the Burrow.

P.P.S. Don't beat yourself over Fred, I might not be your best friend, but I know you enough to understand that you sort of blame yourself for it. So don't!

Harry couldn't help it. His eyes watered. He wiped them on his sleeve.

He knew the answer now, he wanted, no he needed to go back to Hogwarts. He needed to take back, whatever that was left of his normal life. He felt like going back to his first year in Hogwarts, when he was first introduced to the Wizarding World. With these thoughts in eyes closed and soon he was breathing evenly.

* * *

Ginny flew on her Cleansweep around the Quidditch field. She felt free.

She stopped mid-air and promised herself one more round and she'd be off to bed. After her round, she lowered herself and hopped off the broom. As she made her way up to the Gryffindor common room, she saw a flash of brownish hair. Was that…?

* * *

**_End notes: I know I'm portraying Harry pretty dull and stuff but I promise you things will speed up for him. I just want to show the intensity of his boring life and his loneliness. So yeaa...I HAD to bring George into this...I LOVED FRED AND GEORGE...I cried like a baby when I came to know that Fred died..._**


	7. Hinting

**_A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I'd like to thank all my reviewers...You guys motivate me into writing more...I know some of you thought this would be Ginny and Harry reunion...but unfortunately not yet...There are somethings that are needed to be shown before they meet._**

**Hinting**

Was that Hermione? Ginny slowed down and decided to check. It was quite dark in the hallways to be able to recognize the person. Cautiously, she followed the shadow into the hallway that led to the West Tower, which held only one place, _The Owlery._ As the moonlight shone in through one of the painted windows, Ginny's suspicions were confirmed.

It was Hermione. But what she doing up so late? It was quite later for a Head Girl patrol.

Soon enough, Ginny as she peered from behind a pillar, spied on Hermione picking a random barn owl and whispering at it to deliver a parchment.

Who could Hermione be writing to?

Two names immediately popped in her head.

One was Victor Krum. Hmmm…even in her head it sounded pretty silly.

The other name was _Harry Potter._

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_We've decided that you can meet us this Saturday at Hagrid's Hut. This weekend is Hogsmeade weekend and also Hagrid's Hut is one of the few places, you can meet us without any trouble. Hagrid is thrilled to know that you'll be there. Can't wait. See you then. Arrive safely._

_Hermione_

Hermione wrote Harry's address on the other side of the parchment and folded it, with the address side up.

Quietly, she made her way out of the common room and towards the Owlery. She wanted to get this done quickly before she gets caught.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny made her way to the oak trees, but was surprised to see Ernie already there.

"Well, this is new," she said as she approached him.

"What? That I'm early?" Ernie smiled at her.

She found that she couldn't breathe for a second and could only nod.

He shrugged and said, "Yeah, I don't know myself, woke up early and all".

"So…" Ginny flopped down beside him.

This was slowly turning into a regular habit. They would meet here every morning before History of Magic and talk about random things.

_Except Harry Potter_, Ginny realized. Maybe it was because she had gotten so used to evading the subject when it came to him or anything related to him.

She never said and he never asked. And Ginny was fine with that; she would never know how to react to it in front of Ernie anyway.

"Ughh", cried Ernie, "it's almost been two weeks of school and I'm having tonnes of homework already. Not to forget _detention!"_

Ginny sighed, "That's seventh year for you."

Shaking his head, Ernie said, "Remember first year?"

"Good times, good times."

A calming silence followed.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you want to ask me something and you're just not saying it?"

"_What?_ No, nothing, really", responded Ginny, a tad bit uncomfortable.

"You sure?" Ernie asked, clearly unconvinced.

When Ginny didn't answer for a while, he sighed and gazed at the lake.

"Ok, _fine!"_ Ginny broke the silence, "I do have a question but you may not like it."

"Try me!"

"Err ok…I was wondering why you changed. Physically I mean."

"Darn, you didn't notice the personality change?"

Ginny shot him a look.

Ernie laughed and put his hands surrendering.

"Ok Ok! I'll tell. Well…the thing was…before coming back to Hogwarts, I had…I guess you call it a reflecting period. I realized that I hadn't accomplished much while I was here. I made very few friends, if anything I had actually pissed a lot of people off…so I decided to change my behaviour and outlook…and the physical change…well it sort of followed the whole fitting in process."

Ginny had a sudden urge to clap.

"Wow", she said instead, "very few people would have admitted to that. If anything you're doing fine now…"

"Are you talking about yourself? 'Cause you're not one of those who I intended to impress."

For a second Ginny thought he was serious but then changed her mind and smacked his arm. Ernie burst out laughing.

"Umm by the way, you know how this weekend is Hogsmeade…" Ginny started to say fidgeting with her shirt sleeves.

Ernie nodded to encourage her to go on.

"I was wondering…if you wanted to go with me."

Ernie raised his eyebrows, "You asking me out, Weasley?"

"Umm…well sort of…but just as friends of course," Ginny blushed.

"Is that why you're blushing?"

Ginny's blush grew.

Ernie nudged her and said, "I'm just teasing you. Alright, I'll go with you. Just as friends. Cool?"

"Cool", Ginny grinned.

* * *

Harry who was now entirely sure of his decision to go to Hogwarts, decided to shop for the rest of his books and things. He had already owled Professor McGonagall, who welcomed him instantly and sent him a list of books and supplies.

He made a trip to Diagon Alley, visiting Flourish and Blotts for the books, Madam Malkin's for dress robes (he remembered Fred and George talking about a ball in their seventh year) and Eyelops Owl Emporium for food for Hedwig.

As he walked around on the streets, he felt the need to be spontaneous.

Soon enough, an idea popped in his head. He turned and made his way to Knockturn Alley.


	8. Blasted Detention

**Blasted Detention**

Harry's skin tingled. He had no regrets about what he had just done. In fact he was glad he had done it.

The guy who had been attending to him, noticed his huge smile and asked, "You ok?"

"Never been better!"

Before leaving the place, Harry turned and asked, "Say, you wouldn't know about an open field around here? One not noticed by Muggles?"

The guy did know and gave him the directions to the place.

Harry quickly apparated to his room to get his Firebolt. He set on his way to find the field, which wasn't very difficult to find.

He stood for a moment, checking the field out. It was large and empty, just like the guy had described it to be. And that's how Harry wanted it.

He mounted his broom hesitantly. He hadn't done this for a while. With much care, he pushed himself off the floor.

_Ginny mounted her Cleansweep and sped upwards into the night._

Harry wanted to remember this feeling.

_Ginny didn't want to think, just feel the moment._

Harry closed his eyes and imagined people around him…cheering him on.

_Ginny blocked out everything. Narrowing her eyes, she raced towards the hoops, an imaginary Quaffle under her elbow. _

Harry sped through the air, as if after a snitch, his imaginary crowd cheering him on…chanting his name…

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The crowd goes wild.

* * *

Ginny had almost forgotten about her detention but was happily reminded by Ernie, in the morning.

"Ughh, that means I gotta eat lunch very fast." Ginny frowned.

"And that's a bad thing?" Ernie asked eyebrows raised.

"Don't ever come between a Weasley and their food," Ginny warned.

"Oh!" Ernie's mouth formed a perfect "O". "K, I'll remember that for future reference."

Something stirred in Ginny's head. _Future reference? _Was Ernie possibly hinting something? Was he suggesting that they keep a relationship even after Hogwarts, whatever that relationship would be?

A sudden image of green eyes and messy black hair entered her mind.

She was forced to stop thinking when she was shook violently.

"Ginny? Ginny, you ok?" Ernie yelled at her.

"Ahhh…sorry!" Ginny managed to reply and then added playfully "Gee, I can hear perfectly fine, no need to kill my eardrums."

Ernie rolled his eyes and said, "Well I had to, you practically died on me."

* * *

Later that day, Ginny was seen stuffing a chicken sandwich in her mouth while washing it down with pumpkin juice.

"Gin…? Have you forgotten how to chew…because if you have I can show you how to…" said a staring Ron.

Hermione snickered.

"Can't talk…Detention, "Ginny managed to say before grabbing her bag and rushing to History of Magic class on the first floor, where she found Ernie already there. He turned and gave her a discreet smile.

Mr. Binns slowly looked up from his book and said, "Ahhh, now that you both are here, the kitchen is waiting for you, please clean it thoroughly. The elves don't like to work in a dirty environment. They've been given some time off, so go now. Half an hour, everything should be done!"

Ginny and Ernie groaned inwardly and were about to leave, when they were stopped again.

"Wands please! You may collect these from me after detention. Do you know how to get to the kitchens? Go all the way to the Dungeons and take the door to the right off the main staircase. Then reach the painting of fruits and then…

"Tickle the pear, until it giggles!" finished Ginny and Ernie in unison.

"Good. Well then, off you go."

As they made their way to the kitchen, Ginny said, "Gee, we are seventh years not bloody first years, of course we know where the kitchen is."

"I bet you knew where it was in your first year", Ernie grinned.

"When, you have brothers like Fred and George, you pretty much know…"

Ernie laughed all the way to the painting of the bowl of fruits. Ginny tickled the pear which gave a high-pitched giggle and let them in.

It took them an entire minute to absorb it in. The floor was covered with smudges. Dirty plates, glasses, pots and pans were cluttered all over the place.

"Eww", Ernie muttered.

It almost looked like it was charmed to be dirty.

"Err…" Ginny hesitated, "how about we spilt the jobs, you do the dishes, I'll cover the floor for now, if I'm done early I'll help you with the dishes."

"Feeling generous are we?" Ernie smirked.

Ginny shrugged and got out the mop and the cleaning rag with it. She dipped the mop in the pail full of soapy water and started cleaning, while Ernie used the sponges to clean the pots and pans.

*******

"This is nuts", Ginny muttered after a while "no way can we get this done in half and hour."

"Sheesh stop whining. Hey! Maybe this will help!"

Ginny had barely looked up when a sponge hit the side of her face. Soapy water and foam ran down her face, wetting part of her hair.

Ginny stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, you didn't!"

She grabbed the pail that had dirty water and threw the rag from it at Ernie.

It hit his arm and his sleeve was completely drenched.

"Hey! At least I kept off the clothes…" Ernie yelled trying not to laugh. He snagged two water laden sponges and ran towards Ginny, who squealed to get away.

They dodged each other around the long counters for a while until Ernie decided to climb the table in the middle to get to her.

He caught up to her easily and while holding her wrist in an iron grip with one hand, used his other hand to squeeze the sponge over her head.

"YOU…ARE…SUCH…A…PRAT!" Ginny stomped off in mock anger.

"Hey hey…I'm sorry", said Ernie as he followed her, trying not to burst out laughing.

Finally he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Trapping her between his hands and the table behind he said, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make detention a bit more…enjoyable for you."

He was dangerously close to her by this time. Their noses almost touched. Ginny felt a sort of panic. Ernie's lips were an inch away from her's.

"Miss Wheezy?"

Within a flash, Ginny pushed Ernie away, who looked a little disappointed.

"Winky?"

"Hullo, Miss Wheezy. How is Miss doing?" Winky seemed oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Oh good good…how about you?"

"Winky is doing well."

Ginny looked around at the mess, she and Ernie had made.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this. If you just give us some more time…"

Winky brushed it off with a flick of his hand.

"It's ok. Meester Binns forced Winky and her friends to leave kitchen for you to clean. Winky will happily clean it."

Ginny smiled and said "Thank you, Winky. Really."

She knelt down and hugged Winky and soon left with Ernie.

As they made their way out of the kitchen, Ernie said, "That was really nice of you. People treat house elves like crap. How do you even know her?"

Ginny was about to say, _through Harry_, but stopped herself. Instead she said, "Doesn't really matter."

"Look Ginny about that…what just happened back there…I'm sorry…it won't happen again…unless you want it to…"

"Thank you…I don't think I really want to…right now…"

"Hey, that's fine with me…for now", Ernie grinned.

As they walked to History of Magic to get their wands, Ernie asked, "So are we still on for Hogsmeade…?"

"Of course"

* * *

_**End Notes: Sorry I still havent revealed what happened at Knockturn Alley and you won't know for a while, but belive it or not it aint sex sooo....hold on for it...Thank you for the reviews...keep them coming...  
**_


	9. Finding out

_**A/N:**__** I know this chapter is really small but I guess you can call it a transition chapter...Cuz next chapter is really important...yea *bobs eyebrows* **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Finding out**

Ginny narrated the entire episode of the kitchen to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hmm looks like he is interested in you", said Hermione albeit a little distracted.

"He's gorgeous I know…but I just don't want to, you know…"

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who just stared into the fire. Obviously, she wasn't listening.

Ginny's mind flashed back to that night when had been sneaking up on Hermione. She wondered if that had anything to do with her being distracted tonight.

She decided to test the waters.

"So, what were up to Monday night?"

Hermione gave a sudden jerk and said, "Monday night? I didn't go anywhere?"

"I didn't ask if you went anywhere, just wondering what you were doing."

"Why do you ask?" Hermione looked a little flustered.

"Well because I got up that night to get a drink and saw your bed empty."

"Oh, I was probably patrolling…"

Ginny could only muster an "Oh"

Obviously Hermione was lying. And only one person could make Ron and Hermione, secretive and lying.

_HARRY POTTER._

Ginny didn't want to ask Hermione, because she didn't want to hear any more lies. But Merlin, it irked her. She made her way to her bed, hot tears in her eyes.

_Stinkin' Potter with his stinkin nobleness and his stinkin messy black hair and his beautiful green eyes…_

Ginny drifted off to sleep, with his face in mind, the day's work finally getting to her.

* * *

"Ron, I think she knows something's up!"

"Uh-huh?" mumbled Ron as he kissed her neck.

"Ron!" she whispered loudly.

"Yes! I'm listening…just multitasking…she won't figure it out."

"Oh yes she will, she isn't dumb, you know" and couldn't help but add, "unlike you."

Ron pulled back and stared at her face for a moment, his own expressionless.

"Oh, I'll show you, who's dumb", he finally said with a coy smile and her pulled her deeper in the broom cupboard.

Hermione could only giggle.


	10. Finally meeting

**Finally Meeting**

Saturday arrived without much ado but with lots of anticipation. Harry didn't know how to dress for this particular meeting. Normally, he didn't care about how he should look, but he was going to see his friends after a long time, he didn't want to look too shabby. Also there was the slight possibility of Ginny seeing him…

He didn't plan on meeting her but what if?

"ARGHH", he let out his frustration and then randomly chose a dark blue t-shirt and grey jeans. He decided to leave his messy hair, knowing anything done to it wouldn't affect it much. He stuck his wand in his back pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak from under his bed. It was there, because he needed it sometimes. It was almost four now and he was about to Apparate to Hagrid's Hut, when he remembered something else.

_The Marauder's Map. _He stuffed the already crumpled map in his front pocket.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Hagrid's Hut. He felt the familiar pull and squeeze in his stomach.

* * *

Before he could open his eyes, his head hit something hard and hollow and the impact cause him to fall behind. He fell onto something crunchy.

He righted his askew glasses and looked around. He was in Hagrid's cabbage patch.

The door, the thing that he had crashed into, swung open to reveal a grinning Ron and a smiling Hermione.

Ron put out his hand to help his friend up and asked, "Mate, what happened to you?"

"I think I was trying to apparate _inside _the hut but somehow couldn't get rid of the image of the cabbage patch, so ended up somewhere in the middle," Harry replied as he brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

"Typical Harry", Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.

As soon as he was done cleaning, he looked up to get a proper look at his friends. Ron, of course, had gotten taller, if that was possible and his red hair shorter. Last time, he had seen him, it had grown quite a bit, but with the circumstances he knew cutting his hair was the last thing on Ron's mind.

Hermione looked much prettier and less bossy. Although he was pretty sure there was no way she would have turned less bookish.

Together they made a striking pair and Harry was glad they had finally revealed their feelings to each other.

They both gave him a moment to take it all in and then simultaneously pulled him in for a bone-crushing group hug.

"Tea's 'most ready", said a gruff voice.

"Hagrid!" Harry ran to him and hugged him. As much as he could, with Hagrid being giant and all.

"'Ello 'arry. Its good ter see ya!" smiled Hagrid as he patted Harry's back fondly.

When Harry pulled back, he saw tears in Hagrid's eyes. That was more like Hagrid. He would come across as big and rough but truly he was a softie.

Harry's mind flashed back to the war, when Hagrid had carried him to safety.

He whispered a "Thank you" and Hagrid instantly knew what he was talking about and waved it off.

They settled with their hot teas in Hagrid's oversized couches.

"Now, spill Harry," said an excited Hermione, "tell us how it was in the Muggle inn."

"Umm…it's not that interesting-

"Harry", interrupted Ron, "just tell us…"

Harry didn't need to be nagged at again and told them all about his _Muggle life. _While they drank their teas and exchanged stories, Harry couldn't help but feel this is where he ought to be. With his friends.

*********

"Ron? 'ermione? Its 'most seven…you should get yerselves inside now eh?" Hagrid said after a while.

"Oh darn!" Hermione shrieked, "We should be in by seven."

Ron muttered something about breaking rules, but reluctantly got up. He mouthed _Head Girl _behind Hermione's back, which made Harry break into fits of laughter yet again. His stomach hurt from the continuous laughing that Ron had caused. But then again, Ron always had a great sense of humour. He realized he hadn't laughed so much in quite a while and was overwhelmed at the feeling.

"So…we'll see you Monday?" Hermione hugged him one last time.

Harry nodded and said "Monday" thoughtfully.

Ron ruffled Harry's already messy hair and Harry mockingly got up as if to punch him, which made Ron laugh and run to get away.

* * *

Harry promising Hagrid that he would just take a quick look around and then Apparate home immediately, wore his Invisibility Cloak and set out.

He had to see _her._ He couldn't bring himself to leave without seeing her. Couldn't make himself wait until Monday.

He made his way to the castle. Since it was reporting time, everyone was making their way back to castle from Hogsmeade. He pulled out his wand and the Marauder's Map and whispered "I_ solemnly swear I'm up to no good." _His eyes ran around the map, looking for her name.

Soon enough, he saw a dot labelled _Ginny W. _She was making her way to the Gryffindor Tower, all the way to seventh floor. Luckily there were fewer dots around her, except for one. Harry scrunched up his face.

_Ernie M.? _What the…?

He decided to run up to catch up, trying not to bump into people. He slowly climbed the final set of stairs.

He stopped at the final step. There she was, not far from the stairs. He distractedly tried to stuff the map in his back pocket. For a minute, he forgot who was around and just stared at her.

She had become more beautiful if that was possible. Her vibrant red hair had gotten longer, almost reached her hips. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled under long reddish brown thick eyelashes. Her freckles looked more pronounced around her cute button nose, making her look all the more attractive (although she would beg to differ) and her soft pink lips held a smile, one that Harry had fallen in love with but one that was aimed at someone else right now.

Harry finally became aware of who she was talking to.

_Ernie? That was Ernie? _He had changed a lot and according to Ginny's expressions right now, it seemed for the better.

The creature in Harry awoke and felt quite restless.

_What was going on here? Were they friends? More than friends…?_

The creature inside him roared when Ernie held Ginny's hand for a moment.

He couldn't listen to what they were saying, mostly they were whispering but Harry didn't want to get closer due to the risk of being caught.

He saw Ginny mouth the words _thank you _followed by an _I had a good time. _And then it happened. Quick as a flash, Ernie leaned in and kissed Ginny on her cheek.

Harry's eyes got wide and before he could realize, his foot missed its footing and he tripped down three steps. Harry caught the banisters just in time and saved his own fall. Luckily the long Invisibility Cloak hadn't slipped off him, nevertheless he knew made quite a noise.

"What was that?" yelled Ernie.

Harry stood still, trying not to breathe as he stared up at Ginny and Ernie, who were closer to the stairs now. They looked down, trying to find the source of the noise.

Ernie looked around wildly. But Ginny's eyes just lingered around Harry's spot which made him feel very uncomfortable by each passing second.

After a while, he heard giggling girls, going to the Gryffindor Common room as well, probably really excited after their dates in Hogsmeade.

Harry used the distraction to clutch his Cloak tighter and get away.

* * *

"It's probably just those girls or might have been the ghosts" Ernie assured a preoccupied Ginny.

Ginny just nodded.

"Alright I'm gonna leave? Ok" Ernie prodded.

"Oh ok! Thank you again!" Ginny forced herself to say, all thoughts of her excellent evening at Hogsmeade forgotten.

Ernie smiled a response and made his way downstairs. Ginny stared at him leaving for a while. When he turned into the next flight of stairs, her eyes caught a crumpled parchment lying at the corner of the stairs, barely noticeable. She went to retrieve it and unfolded it.

With a jolt, it made her realize it was the map of Hogwarts.

Was this _The Marauder's Map? The one that used to belong to Fred and George and was now…his?_

Soon enough, her eyes caught a dot moving quickly, making its way out of the castle.

* * *

_**End notes: **__**So what do u guys think? I realized that whenever I'm typing/editing my chapters, I usually have music on...the right music can do wonders...it makes u feel like your characters...what they're feeling...soo try reading it with music on...if you're the type who cant concentrate then forget it lmao...**_


	11. Surprises Surprises

**A/N: _I got some really good responses for last chapter which made me very happy. So just wanted to thank you...Although Aphrodite you made some really good observations soo I'll answer them. Sorry about the confusion, but yea Ernie's eyes are meant to be blue not hazel...I beleive i was trying to research what colour are Ginny's eyes ( which are chocolate brown) but yeaa i guess i got confused. So the change has been made, thanks to you. Also, I wanted it to be Ernie, because I wanted it to be someone REALLY different and smooth and sauve. And Neville is still a bit kiddish and overly friendly...I just couldnt imagine him as the character I wanted to make. Although it was a quite good idea...thank you _**

* * *

**Surprises Surprises**

Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of the fire after meeting Harry. Hermione rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Ron?"

"Hmm…?"

"What should we tell Ginny?"

"The truth…she'll get shocked and not in a good way, if she suddenly see's Harry back to school. But we shouldn't let her know about today."

"Ok, but we should tell her the other things today. What do you think?" she looked at his face, to see his expression.

"Yeah", he ran a hand through his hair and then gave a wry smile "it's not going to look good…"

Before Hermione could so much as nod, the portrait door of the common room swung open and a blazing Ginny stomped in.

Upon a glance of her, both Ron and Hermione stood up awkwardly. Ginny gave them a weird look before crossing her arms and fixing them with a steely glare.

The look on her face was no different from the glare of the fire.

"So…" she asked in a dangerously calm voice, "have anything to tell me?"

Ron gulped quite visibly.

_There's no way she already knows,_ he thought.

When they didn't reply, Ginny prodded, "Hermione?" who had taken to cowering behind Ron.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Ron decided to speak for the both of them.

"Oh yeah?" sneered Ginny "hmm maybe…this will get those memory juices flowing" and she pulled out a crumpled parchment from her pocket.

Ron and Hermione stared at it for a second before Ron brought himself to get it and unfold it.

Hermione peered at it from over Ron's shoulders.

"The Marauder's Map?" she gasped.

"He came here?" Ron said in disbelief, deciding not to play dumb anymore.

"No duh!" answered Ginny sarcastically.

Ron was getting pretty angry at his friend now.

_He had to go and do something as stupid as this, didn't he? Couldn't stop himself, the prat._

Hermione finally walked to Ginny and got her to sit on one of the armchairs, in order to calm her down.

"Look…" Hermione started, "you guessed it. Harry was here tonight. We met him at Hagrid's Hut, just now, but this wasn't our plan…you know, him coming to see you…"

"_The jerk_", Ron seethed, "I'm gonna beat him to a pulp. Why can't he just stick to the plan? He's-

"How come I'm never in on these plans?" interrupted Ginny.

"Don't be silly, Gin…" glared Ron.

"What I'm not fit to be a part of the _Golden Trio,_ eh? Anyway", she got up "next time you meet your _friend, _tell him if he has the balls, he meet me face-to-face instead of stalking me in that dratted cloak of his."

She was about to leave, when Hermione nervously touched her shoulder to stop her.

"Speaking of which…" she began feebly.

"What there's more?"

Hermione nervously exchanged a glance with Ron and said, "Harry's coming back…"

"To meet you guys?"

"No, back to Hogwarts" Ron spoke this time.

Ginny's legs gave up and she collapsed on the same armchair.

"What? Now?"

Hermione nodded "He starts Monday."

**********

It was Ginny's turn to be dumbfounded. All the past memories of her and him in Hogwarts started flashing in her head.

_She had seen him for the first time at Platform 9 ¾. Even then without knowing his name, she had wanted to talk to him. He had intrigued her. Of course him being the Chosen one and all, just added to his appeal. In her first year, he had saved her from Tom Riddle and had battled with the Basilisk, never once thinking about the risks involved. She was after all, just his best mate's sister, who had a silly school girl crush on him, nothing more. After that incident, although just 11 her crush had grown into a deep respect for Harry Potter. In her third year, she had so badly wanted Harry to ask her to the Yule ball but he had been too busy lusting after Cho Chang. Even after in her fourth year, in the brief time that she had been going out with Michael Corner, everyone had assumed she was over Harry, but she wasn't. But she had gotten over blushing or being tongue-tied whenever Harry was around, but yet he failed to notice her. She had joined the D.A. to show Harry, that she was more than the usual Weasley package. It had gotten her closer to Harry, when they talked about being possessed by Tom Riddle. She had also helped him find Sirius which had possibly gotten her noticed. She as Fred had said was going through boyfriends so fast just to get Harry's attention. To show him that she was after all dateable. She remembered in her fifth year, when Harry had invited her to Hogsmeade with him, Ron and Hermione and she had to turn him down because she was going with her then-boyfriend Dean Thomas. She had thought Harry was just being a gentleman inviting her along, but she remembered his frowning face when he'd seen her and Dean at Madam Puddifoot's. It had made her heart lurch. Later, she had been disapproved by him and Ron when she was caught snogging Dean and the look on Harry's face…she would never forget it. She then remembered the time Harry had kissed her for the first time in the common room, after the game. In front of fifty people, including Ron. It had felt like a dream. _

"_It's been like…like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," Harry had said when he had broken up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. She hadn't said anything then but if she had then she would have said, "These last few weeks have been like a dream-come true." She remembered when she had snogged him senseless in her room at the Burrow on his 17__th__ birthday and would have done more, (although they were still separated) if Ron hadn't interrupted them. _

Realizing that her eyes had closed, reliving the moments, she opened them. She noticed that Ron and Hermione were now sitting together staring at her expectantly.

She got up slowly, "I think I'll sleep on it."

* * *

"That went well" Ron said.

"Pfft"

"I'm gonna kill Potter!"

"Well if you ask me, it's sort of…sweet, he wanted to see her", Hermione shrugged.

"What? Are for real? If you ask me –

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and said, "Save it Ronald, I'm going for a patrol, want to join me?"

She walked towards the portrait door.

"Girls", muttered Ron before following her.

* * *

Harry apparated back to his room. Feeling tired, suddenly, he lay down on his bed. His wand poked him on the back and he reached behind to take it out from his pocket, looking for his map at the same time. Not finding it there, he decided to check his front pockets. Nope not there either. _What?_

With a jolt he got up. _Oh crap! _It had probably fallen out of his pocket, where he would never know now. He fell back on the bed face down.

_Great! _He thought. Only when the pillow started to stop his air circulation did he turn over on his back, his thoughts swirling around the redhead he had just seen.

He had better start packing soon…

* * *

**_End notes: I know Ginny's thoughts are really long, but I had to show that Ginny misses Harry the same way he does. And they are all true... I mean they actually did take place in the books...Hope you liked it...=)_**


	12. Decisions

**Decisions**

Ginny didnt know how the next day passed by. She felt a sort of annoyance at hersef for delebrating about a person so much. She had taken a walk around the castle to clear her head, purposefully avoiding the lake. Later she met Luna at lunch, who said something about Ernie looking for her, which made Ginny feel horribly guilty.

Their time in Hogsmeade had been fun. Ernie had been a gentleman and hadn't made a move on her again. They had first gone to Honeydukes, and Ernie had bought her Pepper imps, Bertie Botts Every falvour beans, Drooble`s Best blowing gum and lots of Chocolate Frogs. While trying the Bertie Bott`s beans Ginny had gotten one that not only tasted like ink but had temporarily turned her mouth a deep navy blue, which had made Ernie laugh for the longest time. Ernie had luckily got vanilla on his first try. Ginny had blown the biggest bubble with the Drooble`s best blowing gum and while eating the chocolate frogs had found a card that had Harry Potter`s face on it. She had quickly and discreetly hidden it. They had sat at the Three Broomsticks for the longest time, sipping Butterbeer after Butterbeer, exchanging amusing childhood memories. And then he had walked her to the Gryffindor Common room all they way to the seventh floor. Everything would have been perfect if Harry Potter hadn`t existed and if she hadn`t let it weigh down on her so much, enough to forget about her day with Ernie.

By the end of the weekend, she`d made up her mind about one thing in certain. She was going to leave the deal with her and Harry as it is. Best not to tinker with. If something were to happen between the two, it would and nothing would stop it. If nothing, then she wouldn`t press it. She had spent most of her being ignored by Harry Potter , in fact it would be pretty usual for her. _Right?_ She had to remind herself that Harry wasn't coming back for her. I mean life did exist for him beyond Voldemort and the war.

* * *

The next morning was pretty usual for her. No _Harry Potter_ kind of hype and excitement around her yet but she did realize that she had woken later than she usually did, therefore had to skip breakfast and rush to History of Magic class. Miraculously, she made it to class, just as the bell rang. Avoiding looking at Ernie, she took her usual seat next to Hermione.

There was once a time when she used to share each and every feeling of hers with Hermione about Harry, freely. Now she couldn't even bring herself to ask if he had arrived yet.

Hermione gave her a small smile followed by a small shake of the head, which could have been overlooked.

Ginny's unasked question had just been answered.

* * *

Harry pulled open the Principal's door and stepped out of the office that reminded him of Dumbledore way too much. He tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach.

He found Ron leaning on the wall opposite the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Upon seeing Harry, he straightened and said, " Took you long enough." He held out and continued, " K hand it over, let's see it."

Harry excitedly handed him his timetable. Ron inspected it closely.

"Mate, why'd you take History of Magic?"

"Umm, 'cuz I'm not sure what I'm going to be doing after..."

"But I thought you wanted to be an Auror as well"

"I thought so too...but now I'm not so sure anymore...Just wanna keep my options more open..." Harry shrugged. After being so involved in the war, he didn't think hunting Dark wizards or witches was something he wanted to be doing.

Ron nodded undertandingly and went back to the timetable.

"Well you have Potions with us now."

"No Snape this time" Harry tried to make it as if it were a good thing, although he couldn't help his face from falling a little. Snape was the perfect epitome of a man misjudged. Harry still couldn't believe that a person who he had an immense dislike for, the second he had laid eyes on was actually working in his favour. Harry now knowing the truth about Severus Snape had grown a lot of respect for him. He was truly one of the greatest wizards, he knew besides Dumbledore.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ron said, "Hey it's not like Snape was particularly nice teacher, and I don't think anything would change that much..."

Harry grinned and agreed at this.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of History of Magic, Ginny grabbed Hermione's sleeve and started pulling her out of class, walking insanely fast.

"What is...OWWW!" Hermione almost tripped, nevertheless Ginny didn't slow down and muttered "Ernie" from the corner of her mouth.

As they finally stopped outside Potions class, Hermione quickly withdrew her hand, rubbing the spot where Ginny had been holding it in a iron grip.

"You think, running away will help?"

"For now." Ginny shrugged.

"But Ginny, he's a nice guy, you said so yourself, shouldn't you just let...

Ginny looked at Hermione, to see why she had stopped talking. But Hermione's eyes had widened and then lit up at something behind Ginny.

Curiously she turned to see, what had caught her attention. She saw Ron with a silly grin on his face, closely followed by, in all his glory, none other than..._HARRY POTTER._

* * *

**_END NOTES: Ooo i know I'm sort of changing Harry's future...which i hadnt planned on doing...I didnt want to change Rowling's idea of his future but maybe i dont want him turning out to be an auror....maybe...you never know...but anyhow lets see what happens... I don't have the next chapter written soo the next update might take a while...keep reviewing until then...hehehehe _**


	13. Living in the moment

**_A/N: I absolutely love it when i'm questioned...hehehe...k so Cole you asked some excellent questions or rather points. For chapter 11, when Ginny said she'll sleep on it, she said it cuz Ron and Herm. just told her that Harry was going to come back to Hogwarts and they expected a response from her, she didnt know what to say or how to react therefore she she'd sleep on it. Also you found ron and herm's convo a bit confusing?? seemed pretty simple to me...Yes i quite agree with the Ernie thing...that I guess was a flaw...I'll try to include it in my upcoming chapters...thanks for that and as for Harry...ofcourse there are gonna be ppl frolicking all around him...but since headmaster's office is in a place that its not usual for students to walk by there, so no one has seen him yet and plus most students have their classes goin on then. Ron is the one of the extremely few ppl who has a free period at that time. hope that makes sense._**

* * *

**Living in the moment**

Ginny's legs were rooted to the spot as soon her eyes met his green ones. She felt a familiar tingly feeling coursing through her. The familiar Harry feeling. He seemed to be staring back at her, his eyes unblinking and her anger at him spying on her, evaporated away.

He had grown taller over the time, not as tall as Ron of course, but still taller. Even though, he was already wearing his school robes and was mostly covered, she could tell he wasn't as thin as before. If anything he looked healthier and less pale. His shoulders had broadened and he looked leaner. His messy black hair had grown just a little and Ginny could see his trademark scar shaped like a lightening bolt peeking from behind his fringes. The only thing that hadn't changed about him were his green eyes behind his round glasses, as bright as they had been when she had first met him.

She couldn't believe or help herself, when she found herself reaching over and hugging him. So what if they weren't together anymore, she had missed him terribly.

Explanations and decisions could wait.

* * *

Harry felt a little surprised at Ginny's gesture, but after getting a whiff of the familiar flowery scent that was Ginny, couldn't help loosening and lightly hugging her back.

_No need to push it, _he thought to himself although he would have definitely liked to do more. Ron or no Ron.

"It's good to see you", she whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his body and he forced his mind to not read more into that casual phrase.

Before he could say anything back, he was approached by Horace Slughorn behind Ginny.

"C'mon kids, reunions can take place after!"

Reluctantly Ginny withdrew herself and followed Ron and Hermione into the class. Harry was about to do as well, but was stopped by Slughorn.

"Harry Potter", Slughorn pronounced his name slowly and held out his hand, "Welcome back!"

Harry shook his hand and said, "It's good to be back."

"Any problems, issues, anything at all, I want you to come straight to me. And don't worry you'll catch up vey soon. Ok?"

Harry found himself nodding.

Gesturing behind Harry, Slughorn continued, "Your fan club seemed to have missed you eh!?"

Harry turned around to find a group of kids probably first or second years, staring at him.

"Harry Potter?" he heard a few of them whisper.

He smiled at them uneasily and then lifted an awkward hand to wave at them, which infused a few gasps and giggles from them.

"Are you sure, they're not from your Slug Club?" Harry joked.

Sughorn laughed as he shooed the kids away.

"Speaking of which, you'll still be attending right?"

"Of course", Harry replied automatically. He was no _Hermione_, but he knew when he was in a teacher's best books and intended to keep it that way.

"Shall we, then?" Slughorn gestured towards the class and Harry nodded eagerly.

The room had long wooden tables all around with a burner, a large pot and certain ingredients for each student.

Every spot was occupied, except for ironically, one on the far left next to Ginny, who was chatting with Neville, not far from her. Harry had forgotten that Ginny would be in some of his classes.

Upon seeing Harry, Neville shut up, but happily waved at him. Harry waved back at him with a similar expression. Neville however childish and forgetful had been brave and loyal throughout the battle and was one of those people, who Harry could _always_ count on. Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued on him as he abashedly, made his way to the spot next to Ginny. When he looked back at some of them, he didn't see awe or shock or even pity in their eyes like he used to before, but instead saw respect and something else warm. He felt more like a companion than an accidental hero.

Slughorn cleared his throat and reluctantly everyone turned to give their attention to him.

"Like we discussed on Friday, we'll start making the first-degree polyjuice potion today", Slughorn clapped his hands excitedly.

Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron standing at their spots, across from him. They shared a secret grin for they were reminded of their second year, when Hermione had made it for them, when they were trying to find out if Draco Malfoy had actually opened the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron had turned into Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's cronies, while Hermione had accidently turned into a half cat. Their try had been futile, since it was Ginny possessed by Tom Riddle who actually opened the Chamber.

Harry snuck a glance at Ginny who seemed to be turning the pages of her textbook, feverishly.

"So anyone remembers how long a first degree polyjuice potion takes to be prepared?" Slughorn asked.

Harry knew this one, without being present in the previous class.

"_A month",_ Hermione's voice echoed in his mind.

A few hands rose up, including Ron's. Surprisingly Hermione's wasn't up. Probably giving Ron a chance, after all one doesn't get to see this much; Ron knowing an answer and all.

But in Hermione's case, it could also be pride for her boyfriend.

Although he did feel sort of left out, he was glad they were finally a couple.

Professor Slughorn picked Ron to answer the question, who answered it confidently.

"Right you are Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Harry flashed Ron a thumbs up who beamed back at him.

"Suck up", whispered Ginny under her breath.

* * *

It caused Harry to stare at her for a moment.

Ginny looked back at him and raised her eyebrows, "What? He's probably trynna show off in front of you and Hermione or better yet he's probably trying to get into the Slug Club, you know being the only among us that's not in it."

Harry merely chuckled and opened his textbook to the page indicated.

_Great! Why couldn't she shut her mouth? He probably thinks of me as a whiny, naïve blabber mouth and was probably wondering why he ever had a relationship with her._

"Now as Mr. Weasley clearly stated, it takes a full month to prepare, so we will dedicate an hour to it, every class for a month. You have the instructions right in front of you. Begin!" Slughorn snapped his fingers.

There was a rush of noises which included fluttering of page, cackling of fire, things being sliced and the fizzing of something in a pot. It reminded her of fried foods and her stomach growled at the thought.

_How embarrassing, _she snuck a glance at Harry, who was openly grinning at her.

She was going to retort something at him, but stopped when he began rummaging through his pant pockets.

He finally found what he was looking for and slid the chocolate bar at her across the table. When she reached out to take it, her fingers brushed his lingering ones and a current seeped through her body and for a moment she thought her legs would give away. However, she held the table for support and looked at his face. His flushed face indicated that he had felt it too.

She hid her face behind the pot as she gobbled the muggle chocolate. The taste melted in her mouth and she knew, without a doubt, that if she ever were to eat it again, it would remind her of Harry.

She straightened and muttered a thanks to him who merely nodded at her.

She finally decided to start on her potion. She peeked at Hermione who was lazily stirring her potion, not looking flustered or determined at all to get the potion made right.

As if sensing that she was being watched, she looked up at Ginny and shot her a knowing wink.

_12 lacewing flies have to be stewed for 21 days._

Distractedly she started throwing lacewing flies one by one into the pot to stew. Each hit the pot with a sizzle.

She turned to look how Harry was managing and was surprised to see him leaning on the table and staring at her potion disapprovingly.

She stopped halfway before throwing her fourth fly.

"What now?"

He glanced back at her face.

"You gotta put them all in together at once", he said in a deep voice. His first words to her since he came. She let the warmth of it wash over her.

_Was there anything about him that she hadn't missed?_

This wasn't the voice of the Boy-who-lived; this was the voice of the man he had become, after all the suffering and struggles he had gone through.

"How- how do you know?" Ginny stammered.

"Believe me! I just know", he nodded.

_Believe him? She would in a second. He had never given her reason not to._

He took his wand out, pointed it at his untouched pot and whispered "Geminio" and a third pot appeared between the two. He whispered another charm which made her useless pot and its ingredients to disappear and replaced the burner with the new pot.

Ginny watched his movements in rapt silence.

"There, start all over again."

She liked him taking control, but she felt like teasing him so instead said, "Don't tell me what to do!"

"But-but", he stuttered at her sudden and unusual reaction, "fine, let me reverse the spell, you can continue working with your messed up potion", he crossed his arms regarding her.

He smirked at her and counted his twelve lacewings before throwing them in his pot.

She huffed mockingly but followed suit.

Having class with Harry was going to be fun and _very_ distracting.

* * *

**_End Notes: Thanks to my reviewers again. I had to bring Neville, he's not one of my favourite but he's pretty brave and likeable. Also i feel sorry for his parents. That truly heartbreaking. Btw the spell "Geminio" its not made up and is actually a spell to duplicate an object...and the 12 lacewings for polyjuice potion is not made up either...it is stewed for 21 days..._**


	14. Avoiding secrets

**_Authors Note: K first off Aphrodite, the italics part are usually thoughts...In this case it Ginny's...she's thinking that she blabbered too much in front of Harry...you know how girls get paranoid that they're talkin too much in front of guys and stuff like that? thats wats happening. yukikiralacus I'm surprised myself at their reunion =) Enjoy this chapter, I really had no troubles writing this chapter, everythin came to my head as I went along..._**

**Avoiding secrets**

By lunch, everyone was aware of Harry's return to Hogwarts. Random people waved or smiled at him, when he walked down to the Great Hall. Obviously most of them just stare and whisper his name as if they couldn't believe it was actually him.

What surprised him more was the unusual attention he was getting from girls. He passed by a group of probably fifth year girls who gave the once-over and then giggled. Harry's eyes widened and sidled up closer to his friends.

"Better get used to it", whispered Hermione. Harry meekly nodded. Thankfully Ginny wasn't with them or this would have become uncomfortable than it already was.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry's eyes found Ginny, who was inhaling her sandwich.

_How had she gotten here so fast?_ Harry smiled to himself, _Weasley and food went together hand in hand._

Hermione and Ron made a beeline for her, so he was forced to sit with them. He sat with Ron opposite her and Hermione.

_No need to push it, _he reminded himself.

As soon he settled himself, a small group formed around asking him for autographs this time.

* * *

Ginny watched Harry as he responded calmly to the group around them.

Giving them what they wanted. As they were leaving, he shot them a dazzling smile, one that she was seeing after a long time and it made her heart speed up.

Feeling her face heat up she looked away only to see Ron enthralled by a first year boy who was leaning on the table right next to Ron, staring at Harry, his eyes unblinking and mouth agape.

Ron looked at his friends with a can-you-believe-this-kid look. Ginny grinned as Hermione snapped her fingers in front of the kid.

"Hey!! Show's over! Run along now and let Harry eat!"

The kid, who finally snapped out of it, squealed and ran to join his friends on the other end of the table.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him", Harry said addressing Hermione, which made Ron snicker.

"Comes with being a Head girl", Hermione brushed it off.

Ginny couldn't help but say, "You're being awfully nice about this."

Harry fixed her with an intent look that made her wish for a second that no one else was around.

"I guess I missed it a little…" He decided to eat his untouched sandwich.

Ron and Hermione were soon arguing about S.P.E.W. but Ginny just continued to stare at an aware Harry. He ate his sandwich, unlike her, slowly as though savouring each bite. She watched his Adam's apple bob each time he swallowed.

_How could he be so oblivious?_ Realizing that she was being ridiculous, she looked away to distract herself and her eyes caught the Hufflepuff table.

_Ernie._

She had forgotten all about him. Upon seeing her, he got up purposefully looking like he was soon going to make his way to the Gryffindor table.

_Uh-oh. _This was not the time, she realized.

She grabbed her books and whispered in Hermione's ear, his name, so that the older girl would know.

Hermione stopped talking just for a second and briskly nodded at her.

* * *

Before Harry could realize what was happening, he saw Ginny grab her books, whisper something in Hermione's ear and then make a mad-rush out of the Great Hall. That probably spanned out to 5 seconds max.

As he watched her go, his eyes caught Ernie _also _staring behind her.

Ernie! Harry had forgotten about him. His mind flashed back to the night he had followed Ginny and Ernie.

_What was going on that day? What was going on now?_

He realized that the other boy was staring back at him, this time. Harry decided to be civil and raised his hand for a wave, but stopped halfway when Ernie's eyes narrowed and glared. Soon he turned and stomped off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Why did she leave?" Ron asked Hermione. He thankfully hadn't noticed the debacle between Harry and Ernie.

"Said something about finishing homework", Hermione answered quickly.

_Too quickly, _Harry thought.

He had no choice to ask Hermione about this when Ron wasn't around.

* * *

At the end of the day Harry realized he had Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology with Ron, History of Magic, Potions and Herbology with Hermione and Ginny. He had Defence against the Dark arts and a free period next semester after the Christmas Holidays.

Three classes with Ginny wouldn't bode well with him. Also since they had N.E.W.T.S this year, he couldn't afford to get distracted much. He needed at least three Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding from seven of his classes to pass the N.E.W.T.S level. He had to think of what he wanted to do after Hogwarts ended.

As soon as Herbology ended and he had so much as taken a step out of the green house, he was welcomed by yet another crowd.

Hermione immediately snapped into Head girl mode, "Don't you have anywhere else to be? I'm going to start deducting house points" which got the kids into scurrying away.

Harry chortled and said, "Didn't you guys get this kind of attention? After all I'm not the only one who fought in the war, you know?"

"Oh, we did" Ginny replied "but only for a week or so, people realized it quick enough that they actually wanted to see the real deal, the real…package."

If Harry wasn't mistaken, he saw her give him an once-over when she said that, and he blushed at her appraisal.

Yes, it was definitely not a good idea to have too many classes with her.

As Hermione shooed some more kids away, he realized something.

"Say 'Mione, if you're Head-Girl, who's Head Boy?"

Ron's eyes widened at the question and said, "You don't wanna know mate."

"Yes I do…c'mon tell me."

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder from behind and whispered "Speak of the devil", looking straight ahead.

* * *

**End notes: _K here's a sort of poll i guess...who do you think it is?? Head Boy i mean...I mean I already have in mind who I want to make Head boy...just wanna know who you guys are thinking...soo review ofcourse and add the name...;) _**


	15. First steps

**A/N: _Read end notes=) Enjoy _**

**First steps**

Harry looked up to see a tall boy with a pale face, sleek white-blond hair and steely grey eyes.

"Malfoy?" Harry's mouth hung open in disbelief. Ron nodded. What made this even worse was that when he saw them, his eyes registered a mild shock at seeing Harry back, but then got over it, stiffened his way and passed them _without _making a snide remark.

"He's back?" his mouth still agape.

"Surely, you heard about Lucius Malfoy…?"

"Yes," he had been getting the _Daily Prophet _one or twice in the month to keep up with the Wizarding World. The news had made it big. "He turned himself in to Azkaban, but what about him…?"

"Dad said the Ministry couldn't use much against him and had to set him free, since he was forced by his father to get the Dark Mark and he didn't actually attack or kill anyone…"

"Don't worry", Hermione assured Harry, "he doesn't do much…doesn't bully kids…hardly has any friends…let's just say there's a reason he's head boy."

Harry couldn't help but stop and stare at the blonde boy. He saw him approach Professor Sprout and hand her a note. He distinctly heard the words "Sorry", "family affair" and "emergency". Harry soon realized that whatever it was, Harry couldn't care less about it.

He had his share of curiosity and there was just no reason anymore.

Although Harry still immensely disliked the boy, he owed his life to his family or rather his mother. Narcissa Malfoy had claimed him dead to Voldemort, when she knew that he wasn't dead and was just trying to escape with her family unscathed. The least Harry could do was act civil around Malfoy. If anything, he also didn't need the unnecessary detentions from the Head Boy.

**** ***** *****

Ron stood up and stretched. Yawning he said, "Alright I'm done for the night. 'Nite Harry."

He mumbled something in Hermione's ear that made her giggle. He kissed her on the top of her head and trudged upstairs to the boy's dormitory.

As soon as he was earshot, Hermione reached under her books and revealed what looked like Harry's…Marauder's Map? Hermione glared at him as she held it out.

"Oh crap! Thank you! Where did you find it?"

"Actually I didn't. You better hope Ron doesn't remember this or he's going to hex your bits and feed it to Pig."

"So Ron found it, where?"

"Umm Ron didn't…" Hermione was being painstakingly slow.

"'Mione? Out with it."

"Ginny", she mumbled.

Harry almost stood up in panic. "Get out of here!"

"Nope, she really did and now she knows that you came and saw her…" Hermione said stating the obvious.

"Oh crap!" Harry rubbed his forehead and said dryly, "she knows. Fantastic!"

Hermione smirked at him knowingly.

"Oh well, I had meaning to ask you actually", Harry continued "what's going on with her and Ernie anyway?"

Hermione's smirk grew. "Aren't you the ever curious? Look I'm gonna be very honest and say that I don't know all that much. Ginny hasn't been confiding in me, since after the war" she looked forlorn "and even if she did, I would say that you ask her yourself."

Harry's face fell, "I wish I knew how."

Hermione suddenly hugged him and said, "Aww don't worry, you'll figure something out. You're Harry Potter for Merlin's sake; you always find a way out."

She pulled away and continued, "Last time, you made the move on her in front of everyone, this time, I dunno, do something that gets her to make the move."

Harry looked at her quizzically, "So…I gotta make her like me again…?"

"Well she already likes you, you just got to remind her that, except you don't say it. You gotta remind her of her feelings for you. Just be yourself, she'll come to you."

_Wow, this was new, _he mused_, Hermione playing matchmaker. _But he wasn't going to use it against her, after all she was both his and Ginny's best friend. It made her the party in the middle, the one who knew stuff from both sides.

"You'll figure it out" she repeated as she got up, "Don't stay up too late", the Head Girl part of her, said to him before turning in for the night as well.

Harry didn't feel sleepy at all; he made his way to the window and stared outside, lost in his thoughts.

He stayed there maybe an hour or maybe two when he heard it, someone walking down the stairs. He turned and waited…

*** ******** *****

Ginny reached under her bed to pull out her broom, doing so carefully and skilfully. She walked out of the girls' dormitory nimbly and closed the door behind her softly. Once out, she didn't care much about making a lot of noise. It was too late for anyone to be up at this hour anyway.

* * *

**_End Notes: Wow I was surprised that most of you got it. That Malfoy would be Head Boy. Either it was too obvious or that you're catching up to my way of writing. Either way it made me glad. Hahahaha a few things that i found funny in my reviews. Minato, you're second choice was Dean Thomas...hahahaha i dont know why that made me laugh...i wudnt like to involve him in this story, given his history with Ginny and all... The girl will die of confusion hahahaha...although good idea. Yes Cole you're right, they usually are prefects before...which leads me to what Inferius said, your second choice was Neville, he hasnt been a prefect so I guess he cant be Head Boy...And golden trio the bit abt Ron being Head Boy killed me..hahahhaa ...thanks everyone_**


	16. Getting caught

_**A/N: **__**I hope you know that when i use dividers, it means change of point of view. or rather change of persepective.**_

**Getting caught**

_Ginny? _Harry's face scrunched up. _With her broom?_

_Wow, this girl is full of secrets! _He mused.

She still hadn't noticed him, her back towards him, and her red hair gleaming under the moonlight that poured in from the higher windows.

He had decided that he would face the person whoever it was, but then decided against it, since Ginny obviously didn't want to be seen and decided not to sabotage this. He slipped in behind the closest large armchair.

But hiding proved useless, because she didn't even turn and just walked out of the portrait door.

Harry's mind was in turmoil. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to go sniffing around in other people's business. But the irrational side of his brain said, "But it's Ginny. It sort of become's your business."

His hit his forehead once before deciding to act on the id side of his brain.

_She better not be sneaking out to meet Ernie, _his blood boiled at the thought.

He decided to give her a good head start, before pulling out his once-lost Marauder's Map and then following her, tracing her steps.

He was glad he had the Map back.

* * *

Ginny cleared her head as she flew over the hoops. She tried to think of what she should do with Ernie.

After a good two rounds of the Quidditch pitch, she decided that she would approach him tomorrow morning at _their spot, _that is if he still hangs out there. She'd tell him that they couldn't be anymore than friends, because after their detention and Hogsmeade, it was clear he wanted more. She'd say that couldn't hang out with him as much as she used to. She'd give N.E.W.T.S as a reason, if he pressed. _Yes, that's what she'd do._

A shrill whistle broke through the serenity and her thoughts and she almost fell off her broom. She balanced herself and looked down to find the owner of the whistle.

_Of course, _the insufferable Harry Potter.

She was torn between groaning and rolling her eyes or feeling excited at the lurch her heart gave at the sight of him grinning up at her.

She slowly lowered herself, not getting of the broom just yet.

"So, Mr. Potter, done some stalking lately?" she asked in a sarcastic yet sugary voice.

Harry had the good grace to look ashamed.

"Err yeah, so you know about that night eh?" he nervously chuckled as he lowered his head and scratched the back of his neck, "but I assure you" he looked up again, "I wasn't stalking you right now."

"Oh, is that what you think this is?" she said gesturing to the both of them, "_not _stalking?"

"I was in the common room when you were on your way out…"

Ginny mentally swore at herself for not being more careful.

Harry continued, "I just wanted to check up on you…"

"Right", Ginny pronounced slowly, "because it's your business…" She knew she was being too sarcastic and rude, but it couldn't be helped.

"No, of course not!" Harry replied back hotly.

She finally got off her broom, her face turned away from him, her sight blurred from the tears that filled up.

Somehow, she had wanted him to say that this was his business, that she was his business. Somehow it just upset her. She discreetly rubbed her eyes clear and grabbed her broom. She briskly started walking towards the castle, Harry trailing behind her.

"You're done? I was hoping to join you, in the flying I mean", he said. This was just polite and courteous Harry talking, she realized.

She cleared her throat, "look I would appreciate it, if this stays between us…"

"But if you like flying so much, why'd you quit the team?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of_ course _you already know about me quitting the team!"

He smirked and said, "You'd be surprised at how much me and Ron share."

"Eww, dunno how you can stand him."

"Aw c'mon, you really gotta give your bro a break, I know he can be overprotective and all but-

"Harry! Really, if you think I want to know how _nice _Ron is, at this time" she huffed "think again!"

She heard him chuckle behind her.

_He can be such a git sometimes, _she thought, _this would have been a perfect moment to make a move on her, instead he wanted to argue about the niceties of her dumb brother._

"You didn't answer my question, you know."

"Which one?"

"The one about the Quidditch team."

"Again, none of your business, really" she said as they kept walking.

"Was it because of –?

"Really itching to get a detention aren't we Potter? Weasley?" a cold voice drawled behind them.

"Crap", muttered Harry.

They stopped and turned to see Malfoy striding along the long corridor towards them.

"You get caught often?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"No, 'cuz _often _I don't have company", she whispered back angrily.

"Had a good snog?" Malfoy sneered as he reached them.

"No!" Harry replied back too quickly.

Ginny stared at him, feeling odd. Other than the following her, he really wasn't giving her any signs that he had feelings for her anymore.

"Wow, you're really back aren't you, Wonder Boy?" Malfoy scowled, "roaming around, after hours on your first day back it self?"

Even though Malfoy was being the jerk that he usually was, she couldn't help noticing the absence of the gleam in his silver eyes, the dark circles around his eyes and his messy hair.

"Get to the point, Malfoy" snapped Harry, "Detention or no detention? Also the after hours don't just work for us but also for Head Boy eh?"

"Why Potter, you've gotten smarter! You know what since I'm so bloody obvious, I'm gonna do the exact opposite and let you lovebirds, get away with it. How about that eh?"

"You better", Ginny spoke up, "I don't suppose you'd want to experience my Bat Bogey Hex again?"

Malfoy just continued to sneer at them as she and Harry turned to walk away.

"Hey Weasley!" Malfoy's call made them both stop.

"I seemed to miss Herbology today," he said almost serious, "wondering if you'd lend me today's notes…"

"Since when do you care- , Harry began

"Since I became Head Boy."

"Deal", Ginny replied back scoffing.

She turned and walked away, Harry slowly walking behind her.

"Wow, hell's broken loose" he muttered "Malfoy's acting civil."

"Oh please, the guy has no friends anymore. How mean do you plan on being to him?"

"And you decide to become friends with him?"

"Have you lost you marbles?" she rolled her eyes, "I would _never _be friends with a Malfoy, but there's no reason to ridicule him now, is there?"

"Ughh, another Hermione in the making" he said clearly irritated and walked ahead of her.

* * *

Ginny grabbed a handful of his robes and pulled him back roughly.

Their faces were only inches apart. He could clearly see the freckles around her nose and could see a hint of golden in her otherwise brown eyes.

"You know what Potter? You're being hateful…Maybe it was best you hadn't come back!" She let go of him, now that they were outside the portrait door.

"What is that supposed to mean? Shouldn't that be my choice?" he sneered in way that would have made Malfoy jealous.

"Of course it should, merely stating my opinion!"

Harry stared at her, as she provided the Fat Lady the password and it swung open for them.

This was so not going as he had wanted it to, so he decided to change the subject.

"So…why did you quit the team? Was it 'cuz Ron is the captain now?" he provided.

"No! Of course not."

* * *

_Sort of_, she thought to herself. Without Harry, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had lost its appeal. When he was the captain, she felt the team had a reason to compete. No, she wasn't saying Ron was a bad captain _or _a bad player, just that she didn't feel as competitive as she usually did, with Harry in the team.

Yes, she wouldn't deny it to herself that Harry _was, _in fact the reason she had quit the team but in _no way _was she going to admit it in front of him, because right now he had an ego the size of a truck.

"You know what?" Harry said in a calm yet stern voice, "you're being all moody and secretive, so I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Makes us even then, doesn't it?" she said quietly to his retreating back.

He froze for a minute before slowly turning.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon! Don't feign innocence. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The Horcruxes, the stupid mission, you writing to Hermione and my brother but _not _me, meeting them and trying _not _to let me know. Aren't they all secrets? No _Ginny Weasley _is too young and naïve to know anything." She knew she was pretty much venting.

"But..but.." he started.

"Save it Potter. I do the walking away, not you!" and she did. Walk away that is.


	17. Cover up

**_A/N: I got some of the best reviews for my last chapter. I felt really special, so thank you really. Also I love Malfoy as a character and just had to bring him in. I was really upset that Rowling didnt bother to hook him up with someone prominent in the books. It would have brought more excitement. Oh well I guess the books are good as they are..._**

**Cover Up**

Ginny woke up early the next morning, freshened up, had a quick breakfast and made her way to the oak trees. She crossed her fingers as she neared it and gave a sigh of relief when she saw Ernie already there.

She shook her head to relieve her mind of the events that took place last night. She had to do this right.

His back was towards her. His head rested on top of his knees as he stared out at the Great Lake.

"Hey", she almost cursed herself for sounding so feeble. If he heard her, he didn't show it.

She sat down beside him, wondering how to start. She sighed and turned towards him. She touched his arms softly.

"Ernie?"

He gave a little jerk at her touch and finally turned to face her. She almost gasped. His usually soft blue eyes looked like dark blue orbs.

"Wrapped you around his little finger, hasn't he?" he said in a bitter voice, as he glowered at her.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"_Potter"_, he spat out the name with great dislike, "wasn't that why you've been avoiding me?"

When she didn't reply quick enough he continued, "It's always him, isn't it? He's here and the world ceases to exist."

Ginny's mind replayed the events of last night in her head as if in a penseive. She hated Harry for putting her in this situation.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" she said softly.

"Oh please!" he said disdainfully, "we both know why you're here today, to tell me that you can't hang out with me anymore, that you're scared I might want to take things to the next level and that we should just keep it to how it were before. Am I right?"

"You're wrong", she lied.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

_Damn you Potter, _she thought for the millionth time.

She grabbed Ernie's face and kissed him, almost desperately as if to prove her point. He didn't respond for a few seconds, probably from the shock but soon put his arms around her and pulled her in closer, kissing her back.

Ginny shut her eyes and gave in to the kiss. She had kissed enough boys to know the difference between a good snog and a bad one and this definitely fell in the good list.

Finally when they came up for air, Ernie rested his forehead against hers.

"You know", he said hoarsely, "when I said prove it, I meant in a more keep-hanging-out-with-me sort of way, but hey, this works for me." He smiled.

Ginny could only smile and nod back.

"I'm sorry about the whole Har-

He was stopped by her finger on his mouth.

"Shhh, we don't speak of it anymore!"

"Ok", he smiled again. "Erm" he said as he pulled back, "we should get to class, it's almost time", he looked at his watch.

They grabbed their bags and started walking to class.

He intertwined his fingers with his own, on the way. As they neared class, he said, "Sit with me?"

"Okay" she mustered.

It was then that she realized that she was doing what she usually did. Running away from the truth.

* * *

Harry grabbed the textbook that Professor Binns gave him and trudged his way to the seat next to Hermione.

But he was stopped halfway when he saw Ginny come in. _With Ernie. _Holding hands _with Ernie. _

The second their eyes met, she looked away quickly as if…_guilty?_

He could have sworn Ernie gave him a smug look. Hermione turned to see what had gotten Harry's attention. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

_So it was official now, _Harry thought to himself bitterly.

He slowly went to take his seat. He looked at Hermione with a _What-now _look. She looked down, speechless.

Professor Binns asked them to open their textbooks.

_Last night was a disaster, _Harry thought.

_Be yourself, Hermione had said. _That wasn't him being himself. That was him being a jerk. But he did feel a little annoyed that Ginny failed to understand why he never told her about all those things she mentioned yesterday.

This was also why having Ginny in his classes was a truly bad idea.

It seemed that the new duo had taken a seat somewhere behind him.

It was better that they weren't in his direct vision or he would hex Ernie for sure.

He let out a little sigh of frustration and carelessly opened his textbook.

* * *

Ginny tried not to stare at Harry or rather the back of his neck. But she couldn't help glancing at his back once or twice.

_What was he thinking? Was he jealous at seeing the two? Sad? Indifferent?_

Under the table, Ernie played with her fingers, tracing lines on her palm, feeling her knuckles and tangling and untangling her fingers with his own.

She looked at him, studying his profile. He seemed quite focused on the History of Magic textbook as Professor Binns droned on and on from it.

She knew that even though he had changed physically, he wasn't going to let anything come between him and his education. He was always a good student and didn't want to stop being one. He was pure-blood, yet he didn't care about blood statuses. That made him a good person.

As he stared intently into his book, oblivious to Ginny's staring, his dirty blond hair fell to his eyes. Before he could make a move to push it back, Ginny reached over, as if on instinct, and pushed it back for him with her free hand.

Ernie's eyes darted to hers and softened when she smiled at him. He took her hand that had pushed his hair and kissed its palm.

As he did so, she looked around to see if anyone had witnessed this little public display of affection.

Thankfully Ernie had been smart enough to steer them to the back of the class, so no one was paying any attention to them.

She went back to looking into his blue eyes. They weren't the bright emeralds that she would have preferred but they would do.


	18. Helping out

**_A/N: _This is another one of my really short chapters...you know those transition chapters. Alot of you were upset with the Ernie and Ginny pairing in the last chapter, since most of you dont like Ernie. I just had to create more drama and had to bring up this conflict cuz my story wouldnt be good enough without it. And also there was a reason I had decided to bring Ernie into the story, in the first place. I promise you though that it will be worth it. And its ok to not like Ernie hahahaha after all Harry _is the _protagonist of this story. **

**Helping out**

_Ughh_ they were everywhere! Harry was getting really annoyed now. After History of Magic, Ernie had walked Ginny to Potions class, while Hermione and Harry walked behind them at a safe distance. Ron had joined them later. Having known nothing about the new duo, he had gone ballistic at the sight of them, strolling hand in hand to Potions class, if in a park. Hermione had to go overboard to keep Ron from throwing a major fit right there.

To make things worse, Harry was still sort of partnered up with Ginny in Potions to make the Polyjuice potion.

Everyone was now expected to start on the leeches at the lacewings continued to stew.

Harry was halfway into unsucculating his third leech, when he heard a sniffle beside him. He had successfully been ignoring the redhead beside him, to avoid any heartache. But that little noise tore at him and he turned to subtly check up on her.

Her hair was falling around her face like a curtain, shielding her face from him. But the mess in front of her gave him an idea, as to what must have happened.

Her leeches were a mess of mangled guts and yet they remain unsucculated. He watched her for a minute trying to battle it out with yet another leech, making them unfit for the potion.

"Here", he said hoarsely, before taking the leech out of her hand and pulling out three other leeches from her jar. As he did so he couldn't help from grumbling, "Can't you do anything right?"

A look at her now-stung expression told him, that the double meaning of the phrase wasn't lost to her. It surprised him that she didn't say anything and decided to quietly observe him at work.

He demonstrated to her how to pull out the suckers off the leeches and then watched her as she did it. Only when she got it right, did he go back to his potion.

"I'm sorry Harry. I suck at potions", she said feebly after finally getting it right.

"Its k", he mumbled as he willed himself to not look at her face. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her in his arms, if he did.

*** ****

To his dismay, Ginny didn't even join them in the Great Hall during lunch. She'd decided to sit with Ernie at the Hufflepuff table.

It left Harry with Ron, since Hermione had decided to go to the library to get an early start on the History of Magic essay that was assigned to them today.

Ron kept glaring at the Hufflepuff table mumbling something about "sitting with the duffers" and "too many boyfriends".

Harry himself felt like he was back to stop one, felt like it was Dean and Ginny all over again (except that it was Ernie this time) and that he was just a jealous bloke all over again.

"Soo sleepy…" Ron's voice broke through his thoughts, as he rested his head on the table.

"Mate, why do get up so early? You have a free period in the morning. I would sleep in" Harry pointed out.

"Duh, for Hermione" Ron replied nonchalantly.

It was as simple as that, Harry realized; to do trivial stuff like that for the one you love.

He couldn't help but turn and look over his shoulder, as his eyes sought out Ginny. She was laughing at something Ernie was saying. As if sensing that was being watched, their eyes met for a second before she turned to listen to Ernie.

When he turned back, he saw Ron looking at him oddly. He looked like he was about to say something but then changed his mind and rested his head on the table again.

* * *

**_End Notes: If you don't get what happening with the leeches, then I shall explain. The suckers (through which they suck blood) have to be removed from 4 of the leeches. From what I know, they're pretty tricky and it's easy to mess up. Yeap they are actually used for making the Polyjuice Potion. Review please!!!_**


	19. Just Venting?

**_A/N: I know I've increased the speed of updates. But this purely because I'd like to get most of it uploaded before summer ends and I'm all wound up in University enjoy and review ofcourse. Why do I get the feeling that not many of you are going to be happy with what Ginny has to say in this one?_**

**Just venting?**

"Ginny! Wait up!" a huffing Hermione tried to catch up to Ginny.

Ginny knew that this couldn't be ignored anymore, so stopped and waited for her.

"Hi…what's going on?" she asked apprehensively.

"I need to talk to you", said Hermione.

"_We _need to talk to you", interjected Ron joining them, "while we still have time", and he shot a cautious glance at the Great Hall, which they had just exited.

Before Ginny could respond, Hermione turned to Ron, "How'd you get away from Harry? Didn't he suspect anything?"

Ron shrugged, "Told him I needed a good snog before your patrol. He was too intent on his dinner anyway…"

Hermione looked at him appreciatively before saying, "aww the poor thing, probably eating such good food after a long time. Merlin knows what type of food he ate as a Muggle…"

Ginny who had been trying to get a word edgewise for quite a while, but failing to do so, decided that yelling would get their attention.

"GUYS!"

At once the two shut up.

"I thought you guys needed to talk to _me. _If not, then I'm just gonna leave…"

"No", cried Hermione "we definitely need to talk."

"So, what's this about?" asked Ginny even though she had a vague idea of what _this _was about.

"_This", _hissed Ron as he took hold of her elbow and steered her away from the Great Hall, "is about you and that git Ernie Macmillan!"

"He's not a git!"

"Everyone, _you _date is a git!"

_Even Harry? _She was just about to ask but was interrupted by Hermione.

"RONALD", impeded Hermione, "this is _so _not how I wanted to have this conversation."

Ron gave a pout and stepped back, letting go of Ginny in the process.

It still amazed Ginny how her over-controlling and stubborn brother could be so accepting and obedient when it came to his girlfriend and whatever she has to say.

"Ginny", said Hermione softening a little, "don't you think you owe us an explanation?"

Ginny sighed. "What's there to explain? I'm going out with Ernie."

"But Gin…" whined Ron "why him?"

"Because" she said as she fidgeted with her sleeve, "he's a good person. He's funny, I feel comfortable with him" even as she said that she realized that _comfortable _was the last thing she'd ever look for in a relationship. She always liked the butterflies-in-your-stomach, toe-curling kind of relationship. She shook her head and continued, "He is good-looking, he speaks his mind and best of all, he _knows _what he wants."

The implication of her last phrase wasn't lost to Ron and Hermione, since they knew that Harry was always confused about what he wanted and even if he did, he didn't always work towards it.

"But what about…Harry?" Ron asked, going in straight for the kill.

"Ron!" Hermione warned lowly.

"What about him?" Ginny provoked.

"C'mon Ginny" stated Hermione, "you didn't even wait for him…I'm sure, if you gave him some time, he would ask you out."

"Oh come off it 'Mione!" said a clearly irritated Ginny, "am I _always _supposed to do that? Wait for Harry bloody Potter? Wait for him to come to his senses? Wait for his next move?"

Ron tried to say something, but Ginny wasn't nearly done.

"I waited for him six sodding years! Even then, when he _finally _realised he had a thing for me, we went out for what? Two days?"

"Now _that _is an obvious exaggeration." Ron put in.

"Ughh whatever! My point is my life cannot revolve around Harry Potter, it _has _to move on!" Ginny stated almost pleadingly.

Hermione and Ron were oddly quiet this time.

Ginny realized she was going to cry soon. She had been doing that an awful lot these days. But she sniffed, trying to pull herself together. "I highly doubt Harry is going to figure out what he wants in the next month or maybe even a year. I can't wait that long and I don't wanna push him into making a decision he's _obviously _not mature enough to make or understand, for that matter".

But she knew that she couldn't be mad at these two for something that _Harry _was lacking. Therefore she gave them a sad almost forceful smile and was gone before either Ron or his girlfriend could react to her rant. Not that they knew how to.

"Why doesn't _she _make the move?" Ron asked after a moment.

"She doesn't need to. Everyone knows she has a crush on and always will. It's Harry we're not sure of; _therefore, _he needs to let her know." She knew she was contradicting the advice she gave Harry not so long ago, but it couldn't be helped.

"Oh Wow", Ron said as he rubbed his forehead with two fingers "this is so complicated, I'm beginning to forget why I like Harry."

Hermione snickered as they walked around.

Ron put his arms around her, "I'm glad we don't have to go through this…And I'm sorry for the time you had to wait for me to realize that I actually wanted you", he added sheepishly.

"Its 'k" she said softly, "it was worth the wait."

Ron beamed and pulled her in closer.


	20. Surprising Weekend

**_A/N: My longest chapter so far. hehehehe. I'd like to thanks my reviewers yet again for keeping me goin'. Karl, thank you for the insight. really I appreciate it. I'll try to act on your request. Also I do agree with a lot of things you said, but there are a few things i disagreed with and can't find myself explaining them without giving away my plot. So i guess you'll just have to wait a while. But i can say this for sure, "Ginny and Harry are soulmates"...J.K. Rowling said it herself. And i don't intend to change that fact. Oh and chocoholic...Harry is still best mates with Ron, so dont get fooled. Ron's not the type to give Harry a hard time for too long. Anyhow readers, enjoy and ofcourse review. _**

**Surprising weekend**

Ginny was glad it was weekend again. With all the mounting work from her classes, she felt that the days were passing by as slow as a snail. Unlike Harry, she would gladly refuse to come back to Hogwarts if given the choice.

She checked the mirror one last time to see if her hair hadn't fallen out of place. She had her first official date with Ernie. Although she didn't feel as excited as she'd want to, she did feel an eagerness to see what he had planned.

As she stepped into the corridor that looked down to the Gryffindor common room, she heard a voice that made her stop.

"Hi Harry!" said the sugary voice.

Romilda Vane. Ginny should've known. The girl had been pining for Harry for quite a while now. Personally, Ginny couldn't stand her. In her fifth year, Romilda had tried to slip in a love potion along with the chocolates that she gifted to Harry. Unfortunately for her, Ron ate those chocolates (being the pig that he was) and fell in love with her momentarily. It had been quite hilarious actually.

"Err…hi", came Harry's nervous reply.

Ginny stood in the shadows, watching the scene unravel.

Harry had always been oblivious to the way girls acted around him and this was nothing new.

"So…how are you?" she said in that irritating voice of hers, as she sat on the other end of the long couch.

"Fine, I guess", he replied as he went back to reading one of the many books scattered around him.

"You know", Romilda all but whispered as she sidled up closer to him, "I missed you when you were gone."

"Yeah?"

"What are you up to Harry?" as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Umm…just researching for History of Magic?" replied a clearly uncomfortable Harry.

"OMG! I could totally help you!" she was now sitting very close to him, their knees touching.

Ginny wanted to hex the girl right there.

"Erm…no…there's no need", said a flustered Harry.

He looked like he didn't know how to get out of the situation.

"You know" Romilda said as she laid her hand on Harry's knee, "I could help you with a _lot _of other things."

Ginny had had enough of this. She quickly descended down the stairs to interrupt the scene.

The nutter was still busy making a move on cowering Harry.

"Ahem" Ginny cleared her throat.

Romilda gave a startled jerk and slid away from Harry.

"Harry, Ron's looking for you upstairs", Ginny lied smoothly.

Harry stood up in a flash and before racing upstairs, mouthed a _thanks _to Ginny.

As soon as he was gone, Romilda stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"He's mine!" she warned in a low voice.

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Romilda was just about to pull open the portrait door when it banged open on it's own and a panting yet gleeful Ron entered.

Romilda turned to glare at Ginny, who smirked and shrugged.

Romilda pushed Ron aside as she stomped outside, yelling something that insanely rhymed with "witch".

Ron watched her go and then grinning turned back to Ginny.

"What caused this pleasant reaction?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Anyhow, seen Harry?"

"Harry?" Ginny called out "you can come down now."

A look of understanding flared on Ron's face.

* * *

Harry came downstairs, feeling ten different things about the scene that had just taken place.

As he entered the room he found Ron cracking up.

"Blimey Harry!" he said between snickers "you got the _best _ones after you."

Harry glanced at Ginny whose ecstatic grin fell down a notch.

"Anyhow" said Ron calming down "why you dressed up?" he asked addressing Ginny this time.

"A date", she mumbled.

The creature in Harry clawed at him painfully.

"Oh" was all Ron could muster.

The three stood for a few painful and awkward seconds before Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Right, so I'll be gone". And she left. Harry couldn't help watching her leave, feeling morose.

Ron shot Harry an empathetic look before smiling widely.

"Mate, I have good news for you!"

"You do?" Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Dennis is giving up his position. For you!"

"What?" Harry asked eagerly. Not sure if he heard that right.

"Yeah!" grinned Ron "he said, it would be really bizarre with you being here and _not _playing for the team."

"He said that? No way!" Harry's heart lifted up.

"Way! Personally I wouldn't have wanted you to cheer for the team when you could easily be in it. Anyway, I felt really bad for the kid, so I decided to keep him as a substitute seeker. Not that you'd need one. So what do you say?"

"I say I'm in!"

Ron's grin grew, if that was possible as he gave Harry the props.

"Err, but I still need a chaser", he said as he pulled out a paper from his pocket.

"Oh 'cuz Ginny quit?"

Ron nodded and then scowled, "Hate her for doing that."

He went up to the Gryffindor notice board and began pinning up the paper in hand. It said

**CHASER TRYOUTS **in big bold letters and then underneath it in smaller letters the time and the place.

Harry felt a twinge of annoyance at Ginny. She loved Quidditch. She loved flying even more. Enough to sneak out and practise it. Since, Harry was the only one who knew her secret; he thought it fell upon him to do something about it.

"Ron" he said as a sudden idea popped in his head "I think I can help."

* * *

Ginny walked to the Room of Requirement where she was supposed to meet Ernie.

Frankly, she didn't want to have her date there. The place held way too many memories. Memories of the DA club. Memories of her and Harry when they couldn't find time together in the common room, not in front of Ron at least, they would find refuge here.

She reached the blank wall and then paced thrice back and forth all the while muttering "I need to meet Ernie."

The wall finally gave way to the black archaic door. She pulled it open softly. A soft breeze ruffled her hair. Her mouth dropped open.

The place looked like a lush green garden. Everything was bright green. Although it was night time outside Hogwarts, it felt like day in here. She could here birds chirping and could smell flowers and leaves all around her.

The grass beneath her shoes was the brightest green, so bright it almost looked fake but when she bent down to touch, it felt very real.

"Like it?" asked a masculine voice.

She turned to see Ernie standing in one corner of the garden. Behind him was a blanket spread on the ground.

She nodded, "Yes! It's beautiful!"

"Take your shoes off. The grass feels nice."

She did as was told and found he was right. The grass felt cool under her feet. He sat down on the blanket and patted the space beside him. She laid her shoes down and hopped down beside him.

"Wow!" she commented "this is really nice. Who knew you could be so creative?"

He shrugged and grinned, "Yeah, I have my moments."

"Ooo you should've been in Ravenclaw then" she bobbed her eyebrows.

Ernie threw back his head and laughed at that. "So did you have any doubts about which house you were gonna be placed in?" he asked.

"Nope! When you have eight other family members who've been in the same house, it pretty much confirms it."

"Yeah, but then there are people like Parvati and Padma".

"Oh yeah! Good point! What about you?" she asked "any doubts before being sorted?"

"Honestly, I thought if it wasn't Hufflepuff then it'd be Gryffindor."

"No way!" she said but she understood his logic. Ernie was _always _the type to stand for what's right. He'd stood up for his then best friend Justin Finch Fletchey in his second year.

"So…do you play Quidditch?" she asked him suddenly.

"No", he scrunched up his face in dislike, "I hate flying."

She stood up in surprise. "What? Flying _has _to be the best thing ever!"

"For you, maybe" he assured her, "I and brooms don't go together."

"But you're missing out!" she whined.

"No I'm not", he said exasperated "I've tried it and I didn't enjoy it."

Ginny realised that he was getting a little upset, so sat back down next to him.

"Sorry, I can be really dense sometimes. Just 'cuz I love it, doesn't mean the world agrees" she said wryly.

"No no, it's ok!"

"But it's a shame," she murmured "you could've put those broad shoulders to good use."

Ernie laughed again.

After a while, he leaned over to ear and whispered, "Look up."

Confusingly she looked up to see the day sky darken into a midnight blue and millions of star appear. The stars seemed to be moving.

"Wow", she breathed yet again. She looked back down to see Ernie gazing at her.

He leaned over and softly captured her lips in his own. She kissed him hesitatingly.

She couldn't help noticing a few things about him. Although the dirty blond hair looked good on Ernie, she preferred dark hair on guys. It would have been better, if Ernie would have been a little taller, although they were sitting.

With a pang, she realized that it was foolish of her to be so critical. She wanted to curse herself for comparing him to…_Harry. _

Her stomach gave a growl that made Ernie pull away.

"Oh sorry! I'd forgotten about dinner."

No sooner had he said that that a picnic basket appeared before them.

"Oh my! You went all out; trying to make all of it fit the theme eh?"

"You betcha", he chuckled.

They opened the basket to reveal mouth-watering ham and cheese sandwiches, fruit salad, a thermos of butterbeer and Ginny's personal favourite one, a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Like it?" Ernie asked her expectantly.

"Love it!" she clapped.

He reached over and kissed her yet again. He was always so hesitant while kissing she realized. She also understood that Ernie's kisses did nothing to her. He was definitely a good kisser, she'd give him that, but their snogging didn't do much invoking of feelings in her. No magic. No fireworks.

_With time, _she mentally assured herself, as he let go and they reached for the ham sandwiches.

* * *

**_End notes:The garden idea? It would be my ideal place for a date. Yes you guessed it. I'm a nature gal. hehehe...I just find them soo calming. Especially when I'm writing... _**


	21. Doing favours and returning them

**_A/N: I apologize once again for the fast updates, but i'm trying to get most of them done before summer ends. Anyhow thanks to my reviewers. You guys make my day. Oh and Megan, thank you first off, now to answer your question, Ernie is just a medium you see, I guess I'm giving away my story a lil bit, but you see if Harry and Ginny didnt have anyone coming between them then they would be together already and there would be no point to my story. It is still a Harry/Ginny fic. and I picked Ernie cuz I wanted it to be someone who they know but dont give as much attention too...also i had to turn him into a stud, so i had to pick an average looking guy. I didnt wanna make up a character...I hate making up characters...soo i just use Rowling's actual characters...there are soo many to choose from...hahahhaa now that I'm done...enjoy this long chapter. and review review review...hehehehe _**

**Doing favours and returning them**

Ginny opened the portrait door as a few people waited behind her. It was still a little early in the night and the next day was Saturday, therefore people were still frolicking around.

Her eyes caught Harry at the far end of the room, sitting at the table, books all around him. He was bent over his parchment writing, every now and then dipping his quill in the ink bottle. A single candle provided as his source of light. He had yet to notice her, so she observed him for a while.

The light illuminated his pale skin and it almost looked like he was glowing. His green eyes glittered behind his round glasses as they reflected the light of the candle. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration and he bit his bottom lip as he reviewed what he had written so far. He looked…_beautiful _to her. He reached over and stuffed the remnants of what looked like a sandwich and watched as his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed.

_ARGHH what was her obsession with his Adam's apple anyway? _She had yet to figure that one out.

Clearly he was still working on his History of Magic essay that was due Monday morning.

After a moment, he sat back and stretched, yawning at the same time. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes.

_Oh pull yourself together Ginny, _she scolded herself, _you're just back from a wonderful date with a boy, already you're fantasizing about another?_

* * *

Harry pulled his glasses back on and scrunched his fringes frustratingly as he went back to researching about the _War of the Trolls. _He was almost done but he had been at it for quite a while now.

He gave a slight jump and instinctively reached for his wand in his pocket, when a soft voice behind him spoke.

"Need any help?"

He swivelled in his seat to see Ginny looking at him, concern etched on her face.

"Merlin Gin!" he chuckled "don't creep up on people like that."

"Still reaching for your wand I see?" she smiled her gaze pointed at his hand.

He let go of it "Old habits die hard, I guess. When did you come back?"

"Just a moment ago" she blushed which surprised him, "So? Need help?"

"No! I'm almost done. You don't need to do me any favours, anyway" the second it passed through his lips he wanted to take it back.

Her eyes flashed, "I'm not doing you any favours! It's called _helping. _Look it up!"

Merlin, she looked beautiful when angry.

"Sorry", he mumbled "how was your date anyway?" he asked trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Fantastic" was her automatic response along with dare-he-think a hint of _sarcasm_? "Oh well, don't worry your head about it, you don't look happy distracted from your work anyway."

"How would _you _know?"

"It's written all over your face."

"_Sorry, _'cuz I'm so obvious" he said dryly.

"You're not", she said quite seriously.

_Where was everyone anyway? It wasn't that late was it?_ He quickly checked his watch. Yeah, it was only ten, so why was the common room deserted? _And Gee, it was a Saturday next day, people wouldn't call it an early night on a weekend. _

He looked at Ginny, who huffed and said, "Fine, fine I'm leaving. All you had to do was ask. Not look at the watch and hope for me to be gone."

He chortled at her misunderstanding, "No no, nothing like that…"

"You don't have to be so darn polite about it either."

He was about to snap at that but was interrupted by a strong tapping at the window.

"Hedwig?" he reached over and pushed the heavy window open. "Bad timing, Hedwig" he muttered to his bird, low enough for Ginny to _not _hear it.

He turned to look at the envelope.

"The Ministry?" he couldn't help saying out loud.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a leaving Ginny, stop when he said that. He pulled it open as Hedwig fluttered around.

As he scanned the contents, he couldn't stop from sinking into the nearby chair.

"Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Ginny asked softly. She moved towards him but stopped halfway as if not wanting to intrude. He kept reading the letter again and again to make sure it was right.

Ginny finally made up her mind and sat next to him. He held out the letter towards her, not finding any reason to keep it a secret. She took it from him and read it quickly. A gasp escaped her lips. "Andromeda is dead?" He nodded. "That leaves you as…"

"Teddy Lupin's only legal guardian" he finished her sentence. "I had forgotten about him. My godson! What am I to do now? I'm barely out of school."

Ginny had begun to rub his back soothingly, which he found quite relieving as he mulled over the matter.

"I guess I have to get out of school…" he started lowly.

"Don't even think about Harry James Potter", Ginny said sternly, looking just like her mother when she did. "You just came…Oh I know!" she whispered excitedly. "Send him over to the Burrow! Mom will take care of him."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Gin! I couldn't do that!"

"Yes, you could!" she said forcibly.

"But it would be a burden on your parents. He's barely a year old."

"Are you saying that my mother is incapable of taking care of a baby? Need I remind you that were are seven siblings and well fed and well taken care of?"

Harry chuckled at this one. "No I don't _at all _doubt her maternal skills. But…?"

The stubborn Ginny that she was, she glared at him and he felt himself giving away under the stare.

"Oh fine!" he said wryly.

"You can take him back after school ends, _if _you want."

Harry nodded. "Thanks" he whispered "I owe your family one."

"Don't worry", she answered in the same tone as she laid a soft hand on his face, running her thumb between his eyebrows as if trying to get rid of the worry lines. "_We _owe you one, Harry!"

They were so close yet he felt deep inside, that they couldn't be any farther.

"C'mon I'll write to your mother. Tell me what to write", he forced himself to say.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning and trudged downstairs after freshening up, only to find his little sister already up.

He yawned and said, "Well, look who's up!"

She turned and her eyes widened, "Me? You're the one who's up earlier than usual. You do realize that today is Saturday right? Even Hermione's not up yet."

"I'm aware", he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Umm Ron?" she said as he began leafing through the Daily Prophet "I have to tell you something."

"You do? That reminds me I myself need your help with something."

"Ok, you can go first", she said.

"Erm, k …On Monday after classes, I'm keeping Chaser tryouts-

"Ron" she groaned, "you know I wont-

"Hear me out will ya? I just want you to be there with me, help me pick the best one."

"The best Chaser?"

"Yes I mean you're so good yourself, obviously you'll know what to look for right? Pleaasee!?" he pleaded.

"Ok fine!"

"That's my Gin-Gin" he grinned as he ruffled her hair, "so you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh yeaa…"

* * *

Harry followed a few third year girls downstairs, who kept turning and looking every few times. When he gave an involuntary yawn they giggled. He couldn't help smiling back at them. As soon as he entered the common room, he was aware of two red-heads who looked up at him when he entered.

"Oh" he said as he took a step back "I didn't realise this was a family reunion."

Ginny giggled quite _unlike _the third years he had just witnessed. It just looked all the more adorable on her. Ron snorted as he waved him in.

"Ginny just told me about the Teddy thing", Ron said as Harry settled beside him, "You made the right decision, mate." He nodded at Harry.

"More like, Ginny made the right decision for me." He looked at Ginny who smiled back at him.

He was struck by a future possibility of him and her, helping each other out.

He shook his head vigorously. He was being a sappy idiot.

They were soon joined by Hermione and they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Halfway Ginny saw Ernie and raced to him abandoning the trio.

Harry wanted to hex Ernie for sure this time, for ruining a perfect morning.

* * *

Monday evening, Harry was just finishing up his Herbology assignment, with Hermione's aid, when Ron and Ginny walked in after their Chaser tryouts. It didn't help that both were covered in mud and had extremely serious expressions on their faces. Harry stared at them expectantly, his fingers crossed behind his back.

Looking at his eager face, the siblings grinned equally at each other before Ron stated, mimicking an announcer, "You're looking at the returning Centre Chaser, Ginny Weasley!"

Hermione shrieked and hugged Ginny. Harry couldn't help himself and hugged her too as Hermione let go.

Ron gave him a discreet thumbs up to which Harry just nodded and closed his eyes. He could still sniff out a hint of her flowery scent even though she was filthy right now.

She didn't let go for quite a while and neither did he.

After a while, she slid a hand to his broad chest and pushed him away.

"Wahh…" he said dazed.

Miraculously Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen anymore.

Ginny put her hands on her hips, her lips struggling to curve into a smile.

"So, this was your idea huh?" she asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked feigning innocence.

"Oh you know! This whole me helping Ron to find the _best _Chaser. You knew I wouldn't be able to match my skills to another Chaser. I don't like anyone else taking my place. You knew I wouldn't find anyone good enough."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "How'd you figure it out?"

Ginny snorted, " Firstly Ron can't keep secrets, throughout the tryouts, he kept saying things like "Oh that Chaser plays just like you" Or "Oh that one's gonna be really good for my team, maybe even better than you, don't you think? No offense of course."

Harry cracked up.

"And secondly" she continued, "he's not intelligent enough to come up with _brilliant _ideas like that", she smirked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! He was really upset at losing you as a player. Also sometimes", he said as he looked away "people need someone else to make decisions for them. You made one for me, I returned the favour."

* * *

Ginny blushed as she nodded and looked down at her feet.

_Was he possibly hinting something? ,_ she wondered.

She cleared her throat, "Oh! Ron was supposed to tell you, but I guess he forgot. We're practising as a team starting Wednesday after classes and for a month until out first match. He's successfully booked the pitch for us. Oh and our first match is on November two, against-

"Slytherin", the two said in unison and grinned.

"And dare I ask who Slytherin Quidditch captain is?"

"Malfoy", she said wryly.

Harry expected this answer but frowned all the same, "Well that's hardly fair. He gets to be Head Boy _and _Quidditch captain!" They settled on the couch.

"It's probably 'cuz only a few older Sytherin's have returned. And also if you would have arrived earlier, I bet you'd have snagged the Quidditch captain role", she teased.

"Yeah…well"

"So…I don't wanna pry but I hope the muggle life was what you wanted it to be…"

If Harry was surprised at this random change of topic, he didn't show it. "Yes, it helped…get over the…nightmares…the guilt….the scars", he said slowly. She was glad he was talking about it openly.

They were quite for a while, but the silence wasn't awkward at all.

"But I missed everyone…I missed you" he said suddenly. _Was it her imagination or had he gotten an inch closer to her?_

Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Umm…Gin…don't you wanna take a shower?" said Ron's voice.

The moment had broken as she glanced at Harry pointedly looking away.

_Oh, how she wanted to curse Ron sometimes. _


	22. The Practise

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews i got for last chapter...but what happened to my other reviewers ??? anyhow enjoy the chapter_**

**The Practise**

As Ginny had said, beginning Wednesday the Quidditch team would practise for straight four hours after classes everyday. It surprised Harry that Ron took his role quite seriously. With all the work from school and Quidditch practises, Harry and his fellow seventh years hardly found the time for themselves. The seventh years found themselves in a tight spot, since they were to give their first semester N.E.W.T.S right before the holidays. Harry often found himself memorizing the names of important magical herbs and their uses while on his broom, looking for the snitch during practise.

He had dreams where the snitch would eventually be found in his Potions textbook.

Often Harry wanted Dennis to practise with them saying "What if something happened to me during the game?" To which Dennis would just stare at Harry with widened eyes as if Harry was incapable of getting hurt.

Hermione would often be on the bleachers with books and her homework, playing the role of a spectator, cheering the team on and being a good girlfriend. Ginny claimed that Hermione just liked to see Ron on a broom.

Harry not one to sleep a lot, found himself sleepy _all the time._

Once in Potions class, Ginny had dozed off, her head resting on her arms, her hair falling like a curtain around her face. Harry didn't want to wake her, so kept stirring her potion, along with his, bleary eyed. When Professor Slughorn directed a question towards her, Harry would nudge her awake and mutter the answer, which she would repeat and then proceed to stare daggers at Ron across the room for the lengthy Quidditch practises.

Between all the drama, Harry received an owl back from Mrs. Weasley saying that she was beyond happy to take care of Teddy. She said that the house felt livelier with him around and that he was adorable. She also invited him and Hermione to spend the winter holidays at the Burrow.

Harry loved the Burrow immensely and immediately accepted the invite.

A month was over and so was the making of the Polyjuice Potion. Slughorn asked everyone to keep their potions with them. "An early Christmas present from me", he'd said. But he then warned them to _not _use it to harm someone.

Harry kept his in his trunk safely, not knowing when and where to use it.

* * *

One day before the match, the team was having their last and so-far the longest practise at the pitch. Everyone was at their best. Ginny revelled in the fact that she knew most of Ron's secret moves when it came to Keeping, even though he was doing a great job.

So far Ginny had scored six of the eight goals and could've easily gotten twelve goals, if it hadn't been for Ron's good Keeper skills.

Till now, there had been no sign of the snitch. Harry wanted Dennis to play as the opponent. Demelza Robbins, outside Chaser of the team, couldn't keep from complaining out loud for the dratted snitch to show up and for practise to end.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry caught a glint of gold and without waiting a second, sped towards it. Ginny stopped midway with the Quaffle under her arm, to watch him. Even Ron, stopped yelling at her to watch as Harry flew after the snitch, Dennis tailing right behind. Ginny knew, the younger boy stood no chance against Harry.

Her heart skipped a beat, since _no one, _not even _Victor Krum _had ever looked so good on a broom. She could watch Harry on a broom _all day long._

But then as she watched, her breathing hitched and her heart gave a huge lurch. The snitch, that was initially at a great height was now pummelling towards ground at great speed with Harry sloping towards the ground at equal speed, one hand outstretched.

Ginny's knuckles turned white, clutching her broom so tightly. At the speed Harry was flying down, it would be almost impossible to _not _crash into the ground with huge impact.

Dennis she saw, at this point had given up and just hovered at the sidelines.

"Harry?!" she heard Ron yell out, but it didn't look like Harry has heard him and just continued to chase after the snitch like a madman.

And then it happened, a feet above the ground, the snitch changed direction and quick as a flash, almost as if he were ready for this move, Harry rolled on his broom, hanging on to it with his legs and one arm and grabbed the snitch in a second.

It had happened so fast, Ginny wouldn't have been able to explain it to someone else, even if she wanted to. Everyone began cheering for him as he stood on his broom, clutching the struggling snitch in his raised arm, showing it off. Ginny found herself chuckling as she released the breath she had been holding. This was Harry, she reminded her self. He could get away with anything on a broom. She smiled and joined in the cheering.

Harry, still standing on his broom, bowed towards Hermione who was clapping and bouncing on the bleachers. Towards Dennis and Ron and then finally turned towards her, grinning and lightly bowing. He added a small wink before jumping off the broom. Ginny couldn't help but blush.

"Awesome game everyone!" yelled Ron gleefully "if we keep this up tomorrow, Slytherin stands no chance."

The team cheered their agreement.

"Harry good one!" Ron smiled at him; he threw the Quaffle to him who caught it effortlessly, "your turn to keep the balls in." Harry groaned as proceeded to pack the Quaffle and the snitch in its huge chest.

Ginny took her time, as everyone ran in, to take showers. She moved towards Harry as he used his wand to whisk the Bludgers in.

"So, good move huh?" she said. He turned towards her after locking the Quidditch chest.

"Which one?" he teased.

"The last one, right before catching the snitch."

"Yeah well, thanks I guess", he said as he levitated the chest into the castle. "You wanna try it out?" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"I said", he said raising his voice; "Do you wanna try it out?"

"How?" she said completely confused. He looked at his broom pointedly.

"You mean, both of us?" she chuckled unbelievingly "won't it break or something?"

"You'll never find out, unless you try it". He grinned as he hopped on his broom, "Besides, there's a first time for everything!" He patted the front side of his broom.

She probably still look unconvinced so he added, "C'mon, I'd _never _let you fall."

Finding the truth in his words, she finally agreed and slowly got onto the broom in front of him. He took hold of the broom right over her hands, his strong arms encasing her into his chest.

She'd never felt so safe, yet so excited at the same time at the feel of his body so close to hers.

Once he was assured that she was comfortable, he took off. He kept going higher slowly.

Eight feet…sixteen feet….twenty feet….thirty feet…

When he finally stopped, they should've been at least a good fifty feet high.

"Maybe…this wasn't such a good…

The rest of her sentence was lost in the wind as he turned sloping straight towards ground. This was the fastest she had ever been on a broom and it overwhelmed her, in a good way though.

Like before, right an inch or so above the ground, Harry flipped them both, steering his broom a little upward and then without warning pulled her upright again as he halted the broom.

Ginny gave a delighted shriek as she jumped off the broom.

"That- was- perfect!!!" she pronounced, knowing that a goofy smile was probably etched on her face, but she didn't care.

Harry himself got off the broom slowly, "Well I'm glad you liked it", he grinned.

"Omg, aren't you tired?" she touched his arm lightly.

"A little" he admitted, "but it was worth it" he gazed into her eyes.

"Well thank you! I think I like flying _even _better now" and before she could change her mind, she reached over and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She ran inside, without waiting for his reaction. She decided she didn't want to learn the move from him at all.

She'd rather do it _with _him again and again.

* * *

Harry watched her back as she ran in, touching the spot where she'd kissed him. He marvelled at how the simple chaste gesture could get his heart dancing away. He smiled as he ran a hand through his damp hair, grabbed his broom and trudged towards the castle as well. He would've sworn that her flowery scent had stuck to him as well.


	23. The Match

**_A/N: As always thanks to my reviewers. Cole, yes you've wonderfully noticed that I've given up trying to catch up with the real story. Hahaha. In my eyes, Hedwig is still alive and Andromeda has died. There are still a few aspects that I intend to latch onto that exists in the final book, like Fred dying and many other stuff. Let me know whenever you get confused hehehehe_**

**_Cybergades- I do appreciate the compliments, what you noticed was very genuine. My take on this is that Harry is not taking Ernie's and Ginny's relationship as seriously. He completely believes that Ginny might still have feelings for him, and he acts on them, trying to get HER to reveal it to him. What he doesn't know is that she wants the exact opposite. _**

**_Aphrodite- Yes, good point. She'd never say OMg..hahaha sometimes i forget to make the connections...If i'm not lazy enuff, I'll make the change_**

**The Match**

Harry had a tight knot in his stomach when he woke up the next morning. A feeling he always got before a Quidditch match. He didn't find his team-mates in the dormitory or the common room.

Not in the Great Hall either as he forced some toast lathered with marmalade into his mouth and washed it down with some pumpkin juice. He looked at his watch. He had an hour to go before the match. He Acciod his broom as he made his way to the Boys locker room.

The team, well at least the boys would be there for sure.

* * *

"Where the heck is Harry?" Ron asked frustratingly as he looked at everyone's faces and then his eyes stopped on Ginny's who was glaring him down with her hands on her hips.

"Oh crap!" he realized, "I hadn't told him that we'd be up an hour earlier!" Last night when he had instructed his team mates to get up early, he had realized that Harry and Ginny hadn't been there. So he asked Demelza to let Ginny know and had taken it upon himself to tell Harry. But he had forgotten after he joined Hermione in her Head Girl patrol and the good luck snog for the game next day from her, made him forget everything.

"_You _didn't tell him anything. _I _kept him updated. Honestly, Ron you can be such an idiot sometimes." She began hurrying towards the castle to look for him, "You best hope, he's not still sleeping. Or it'll be the death of you", she yelled at him.

Ron nodded sheepishly, "he won't be, there's only about an hour to go. Oh and Ginny?"

She stopped and turned back. "Tell him to do…the…pep talk thing…I'm not so good at it." He said flustered.

"Oh Whatever Ron. Some captain _you _are!" She ran inside.

Ron turned back to see his team gawking back at him.

"Well? What are you all staring at? Start warming up! Ten rounds around the pitch. Quick, Quick!" he clapped his hands, to get them moving. They didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Harry was getting frustrated along with the nervousness. The two didn't bode well with him. _Where in Merlin's pants, was everyone?_

He quickly pulled on his Quidditch white pants and secured the belt. He hastily pulled off the ratty T-shirt he had on and pulled his scarlet Quidditch Sweater off the peg. He'd probably pulled on it quite rashly for he heard something rip in the process.

_Oh Great!_

He sat down on the bench looking for the tear. He found it right in the chest area. He fingered the damage. The threads had pulled out where it had been hung. He was just reaching for his wand that lay in his discarded trousers when the door to the locker room swung open and he jumped almost hitting his head on the rack above.

"Harry?" called out Ginny's voice timidly.

"Yeah?" his heart thumped.

"Thank Merlin, I found you! I was-

She stared openly, her mouth agape. He bent down to retrieve his wand.

"Was that…what I think it was?" she asked slowly.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Turn around Harry!" she instructed.

He _almost _didn't get it. Almost.

"Oh, you mean _this_?" he said with a sly smile and turned his shirtless back towards her, openly revealing the tattoo of the Hungarian Horntail on the lower half of his back.

She gasped. "Oh my!" she said, coming closer and laying a small hand on his back to feel it. Harry became quite aware of her touch on his bare back and shivered a little due to it. His eyes closed, when her fingers began tracing the lines of the Horntail.

"It's …gorgeous" she whispered "where'd you get it done?"

"Kno-Knockturn Alley" he stuttered on his words, still revelling in her touch.

She began sliding her hands to his broad shoulders, now well aware of the effect she was having on him.

"So you've been working out." Now that he could hear her voice in front of him, he opened his eyes to meet her big brown ones.

"Had to" he said as she pulled back her hand and he began missing it already "You'd be surprised at how boring life was there. I had to find ways to keep myself busy. And about the tattoo…I know you wanted it on the chest but at the last minute I decided I wanted it on my back." He knew he was rambling now.

"Well I don't care about what I said before, it looks good where it is now", she chuckled.

But Harry didn't laugh. He surprised himself by putting a hand on her waist and pulling her closer. She gasped lowly at the sudden gesture. Her palms flattened out on his chest, _not _in an attempt to push him away but more to keep a hold on him.

"I don't like to be teased" he muttered. She didn't say anything to that and closed her eyes, as if not trusting them to look into his.

"_Your turn now",_ he almost said but didn't as he leaned in close to her ear. He would be able to kiss her, if he turned his face to the right, but _no._

He whispered, "I seemed to have ripped by sweater a little, you don't suppose a regular _Reparo _charm would do the trick?"

Her eyes fell open startlingly and she jerked away from him.

* * *

She couldn't believe herself. She'd almost given in. _Ernie. _Her mind flashed to him. She couldn't do that to him.

She couldn't meet Harry's eyes as she put out an arm for the sweater. She could feel him staring at her, but he handed it to her wordlessly. She pulled out her wand and pointing it at the tear, whispered "Reparo". It got fixed in a flash. She shrugged and said, "I guess it _did _do the trick."

Before she could make a run for the door, she turned and said "Ron wants you to do the pep talk…he sucks at it…They're on the pitch…we were there an hour earlier…He forgot to tell you…I apologize on behalf oh him." She said a little stonily.

* * *

Ginny watched as Harry ran into the pitch, panting a little, ten minutes after. She blushed to herself, the image of the boys' locker room, still fresh in her mind. The stands were slowly filling up with people. A quick glance towards the Gryffindor stands showed her, that they were well prepared to cheer for their house. Her eyes fell to the Hufflepuffs in the next stand. She'd no trouble singling Ernie out from the rest. She felt extremely guilty for the locker room scene now. He looked like he had been trying to get her attention and now that he did; he lifted a banner with some of his friends. In big, bold and glittery letters it said "**WE'RE WITH YOU GRYFFINDORS!"**

Ginny couldn't help smiling at that. A shrill whistle from Harry indicated that they needed to regroup now.

Once together, Harry began talking on cue. "K guys, this is it! We practised long and hard for this" he shot a sidelong glance towards Ron "The Quidditch Cup is almost as good as ours. We- You ok Cootes?" he stopped midway, addressing one of the Beaters, who looked very green in the face.

"What if we lose?" the other boy whispered with a horror-stricken face.

"Cootes, mate, who said there's anything wrong with losing?"

He definitely had the team's attention now. He continued, "If we lose, we lose", he shrugged "you win some, you lose some! C'mon we're Gryffindors! We're all about courage! If we're brave enough to win, we should be brave enough to take it when we lose. Of course, we should always strive to win, but if we lose, we do so without any regrets. The point is we play as a team, support each other and do our best. Deal?" he put out his arm, palm faced up.

_Where was this coming from? _Ginny pondered,_ first the tattoo, then the boldly teasing and now this? _Harry had definitely changed. For the good or the bad, she had yet to figure it out. But from what he'd just said, it seemed too genuine; therefore she was the first one to slap her palm on his. Ron soon joined in, followed by the rest of the team.

They chanted out their house name before mounting their brooms and flying into the Quidditch pitch.

Madam Hooch blew on her whistle before speaking in a magnified voice, "Team Captains! Shake hands please!"

Malfoy emerged with the rest of his team, most of which Ginny didn't recognize. Malfoy flew in closer to Ron for the handshake, yet keeping his distance. The two sized each other up before pulling out their hands for a forced handshake.

Ron looked like he wanted to twist the blond boy's hand.

"May the best man win" she heard Ron say.

"Indeed" Malfoy replied with his signature sneer.

* * *

An hour later into the game, Harry found himself quite bored, as he wandered around the pitch aimlessly, waiting for the snitch to show up. The score so far was 110-80, with Gryffindor in the lead. With most of the goals made by Ginny of course. _Ginny. _He hit his forehead with his fist, to stop thinking about her.

He flew a little closer to Malfoy who was yelling at his Keeper to stand closer to the hoops. Harry winced at Malfoy's choice of words. Sure, Malfoy and Harry had called it truce, but that didn't mean they couldn't annoy each other harmlessly.

As he circled Malfoy, he said, "Tsk tsk Malfoy, maybe if you were nicer to your team members, maybe _just _maybe, they might play better" he smiled lopsidedly.

"Too bad Potter, I don't train my team to be some perky sissies."

Harry chuckled as he turned around to take a quick look around for the snitch. Malfoy's team wasn't playing so bad at all. If Malfoy had been training them, he had never let them know. The Slytherins had never been seen practising.

He watched as Ron successfully saved the Quaffle from entering the hoop. The Gryffindors were singing the "Weasley is our King" song.

Ginny had the Quaffle now and was racing towards the hoops and stopped to distract the Slytherin Keeper. That's when it happened. Not quite far from her, one of the Slytherin beaters, swung his bat and hit the bludger right…_towards her? _Ginny who had her back to it, was unaware of it. Harry was quite far from her, but lunged towards her anyway.

"GINNY, LOOK OUT!" he yelled as loud as he could, but she didn't hear him as she continued to dodge the Keeper. Harry flew to her, but the Bludger beat him to it. In a slow motion, he watched as the Bludger hit her arm, and a sickening crunch of bones breaking followed. Due to the huge impact, Ginny was thrown off her broom. He heard her shriek out just before she fell off the broom. Harry raced over and caught a handful of her robes to keep her from connecting with the ground with great force. Luckily she wasn't as heavy and he pulled her onto his broom, as he lowered and laid her gently on the ground. She had passed out. Everyone stopped and gathered around them. Ron called time out and raced over to where Ginny was.

"Ginny!" he shook her a little, clearly upset. In the distance, Harry saw Malfoy yelling at the Beater.

"Ughh you're supposed to aim it near them to _distract _them not hit it right at them. Oh you're good for nothing!"

Madam Hooch blew on her whistle yet again, before speaking in her shrill voice, "The game _must _go on!"

"What?" Ron cried, "are you mental?"

Madam Hooch's eyes narrowed "I assure you Mr. Weasley, I'm anything but. If you look at the Quidditch manual here, under rule number 5, it clearly says the match will go on, however hurt a player is, unless they have a substitute. It's really up to you, if you don't want Ms. Weasley to play."

"Don't want her to play?" exasperated Ron, "she's _clearly _not concious!"

Madam Hooch just shrugged and thrust the Manual towards him, who just stared at in disdain.

"If you want..." a cold voice drawled, "I could cut one team member from mine, to make it even!" Malfoy looked at the beater who had hit Ginny who looked quite upset. Who wouldn't after getting yelled at by their captain like that?

"Go on Ron!" urged Harry.

"But what about Ginny?" he asked.

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing. Dennis can take over for me." He motioned Dennis over.

"But Harry..."

"Ron, it's either me or no one! Our team won't be able to do without our Keeper!"

"Fine!" Ron gave up "but Harry... stay with her until the game is over, please?"

"I'll stay longer than that", Harry said truthfully.

* * *

Ginny felt like she was floating. She couldn't feel any part of her body, but could sense that she was moving or rather being moved. Her right hand felt lifeless. She forced her eyes to open. They took a while to register and when they did, she realized that she was being moved, because she was being carried. By none other than _Harry Potter. _

"Harry?" she croacked.

He looked down at her. "Oh you're back!" He smiled down at her. She was pretty sure she blushed at that.

"Where we headed?" she asked

"Umm to the Hospital Wing"

"What? Why?"

"Don't you remember? The Bludger...?"

As soon as he said that, memories of her on Quidditch Pitch flashed in her mind. Her scoring. Her dodging the Keeper, as she vaguely heard some one calling out her name, trying to score a goal. Something hitting her hand. The excruciating pain as she fell off the broom. A hand breaking her fall. After that it was all a black fuzz.

"That was the Bludger?" She winced as she tried to move her right arm.

"Umm maybe, you should'nt do that. It was a nasty hit. It would have been even nastier, if you'd fallen to the ground."

"Oh that was you!" she realized "you're the one who caught me!"

"Guity" he grinned "I called out to you as well, I saw the Bludger coming towards you. But I was too far away, I guess" he had a remorseful look on his face now.

She tightened her uningered arm around him, " Oh Harry! You're my knight in shining armour!"

He snorted, "Hardly!"

Ginny smiled boldly, "You're being modest. I can _always _count on you, to look out for me."

"Always" Harry promised as he gazed down at her.

"You know", she smirked "It's my hand that I hurt, now that I'm awake, I'm pretty sure I can walk to the Hospital wing."

"Nonsense!" he said crossly, "we're almost there, what kind of _knight in shining armour _would I be, if I just left you here, to fend for yourself?"

Ginny chuckled as he entered the Hospital Wing, and Madam Prompfrey came rushing to her, fussing and doting on her. Harry gently laid her on, one of the patient beds, as per Madam Promfey's instructions. He explained to her about Ginny's situation, while Ginny couldn't take her eyes off him.

When he said something about the match, with a pang she realized something, "Where is everyone else? Ron?"

"Oh umm, they're still playing the game. Quidditch rules say, that the game must continue on."

"Umm so who's playing for me? And you?"

"No one's playing for you. Dennis took over for me."

"But that's hardly fair!"

"Tell me about it!"

"You let Dennis take over, to bring _me _here?" she asked softly as Madam Promfrey made her drink the Skele-Gro.

He was standing beside the bed. "Hey watch that" he gestured towards the potion "you're not gonna like it"

She winced as she gulped it down. "So?" she asked.

"I was the only one with a substitute player, Gin..." he said, as he looked down.

"What am I going to with you Harry?"

But before he could answer, the door crashed open and Ernie ran over to Ginny, almost pushing Harry away in the process.

"Are you ok?" he said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little, "That hit looked bad. I was so worried! Ginny say something!"

"Ernie!" she gasped, "you're hurting me!"

"Oh oops! Sorry" he pulled his hand away from her injured arm and shoulder.

"Please don't hassle my patient here!" said Madam Promfrey in a stern voice.

Harry, Ginny realized had backed away now and was quietly leaving the room. _Don't go, _Ginny's mind called out.

"How long is it going to take her here?" Ernie asked Madam Promfrey.

"Two weeks or longer. Depending on Ms. Weasley, if she takes her potion regularly."

"Two weeks! That's a lot!" Ernie cried out, "I'll bring History of Magic notes for you everyday." He smiled suddenly. Ginny smiled back, but her heart wasn't in it. It pissed Ginny off that Ernie would not even acknowledge the fact, that Harry had any part in saving her, but she didn't speak of it.

Madam Promfrey also gave her a Sleeping Draught and in about ten minutes, it started doing it's magic. Ernie kissed her on the forehead, when she announced that she was sleepy and left her to it.

Just a minute before slipping into a deep slumber, she made out Harry returning as soon as Ernie was gone. She smiled as she dozed off.

* * *

**End notes: Yes I've finally revealed what Harry went to Knockturn Alley for. Don't worry that moment wasn't written as a spur -of - a-moment thing. I had it planned for quite a while, just had to make the neccessary connections. Btw whichever new names you hear, none of them are made up. Like i've said before, I hate making up characters....Oh and Quidditch rules : 1. A captain can call time out, whenever he wants to and 2. The game must go on however, badly a player is hurt, unless they have a substitute....The first one is true and so is most of the second one, but substitues arent allowed in Quidditch..soo yess i made that up. **


	24. Feeling things

**_A/N: I truly apologize for the long wait. I had foreseen this...hahaha now that Uni has started, I'm soo busy and if i'm not in classes, I'm too tired to think or write...soo yeaa I try my best...Anyhow wow I guess a lot of ppl liked the last chapter...got soo many good reviews...thank you hacofo and Cole for confirming for me that substitutes are in fact allowed in Quidditch. _**

**_And hahahaa avalena...that killed me!! lmao good one! I like how you wait for me to upload two -three chapters and then read em all together and review on each ...yeaa i noticed the trend...call me observant*shrugs*_**

**_Thank you Aphrodite...love your enthusiasm! Thank you all the rest of my reviewers, keep doing it. heheehe _**

**Feeling things**

The next morning when Ginny woke up and tried to stretch, she realized her right arm was in a sling. She sat up and noticed Ron sleeping with his head rested on the edge of her hospital bed. She smiled to herself. Looked like Ron had pulled an all-nighter here. She had to admit, even though Ron could be overprotective sometime, but it did feel nice to taken care of sometimes. Her throat felt really dry and her eyes found a jug of water resting on the bedside table, with the Skele-Gro. She reached over for the water, the bed creaking a little in the process.

"The potion first, Gin-Gin" croaked a sleep-drugged Ron.

"Mornin'"

"Mornin" he sat up on his chair and stretched. He ran a hand over his face. "How you feelin'?"

"Better" she said as she plugged her nose and made herself drink the nasty potion. "What time is it?"

He looked at the big cloak above her head and told her the time.

She glanced at another chair on the opposite end of the bed, also faced towards her.

"Where is Harry…and Hermione" she quickly added.

Ron gave her a look, but said anyway "History of Magic."

"Oh and you…?"

"Free period, remember?"

"Oh. So what happened at the game? We won?" she grinned.

Ron's face fell a little.

"Errrr no. We lost."

"OH!"

"Malfoy caught the snitch. Dennis is still…in training I guess. Malfoy's not that bad as a seeker, obviously. It's just that usually he's playing against Harry and of course he's no match for him."

"_Great_", she muttered sarcastically. She looked at him who looked a little forlorn. "I let you down didn't I?"

"What? No Gin! It was that dumb Beater. Even _Malfoy _yelled at him and cut him from the team. Accidents happen." He shrugged. "Oh, but you have to listen to the best part! After the match, Malfoy caught the snitch and all, the game ended; we decided to _act _on Harry's speech. So as soon as they said "Slytherin won!" we cheered on our losing."

"What!? Are you for real?"

"Yeah!" he grinned widely "Malfoy thought the Gryffindors had definitely lost their marbles. The look on their faces."

"Wow!" Ginny chuckled.

"Harry was right. There's nothing wrong with losing." He sighed.

After a moment of easy silence, he looked at the clock "I'm gonna head to Potions soon, you need anything?"

"Yes, if I had my book bag, it would be great! I'd like to get some reading done, while I'm here rotting!"

He chuckled, "Oh, feel better! I would be happy if I got to skip my classes."

"Only you Ron, only you!"

He left the room, for a short while before returning with her book bag.

"Here…I'll be going then" he kissed the top of her head, "We'll be here at lunch to keep company, ok?"

She nodded. Time was sure to pass slowly now.

* * *

Harry didn't know why he felt so upset. Maybe it was because he felt so lonely in Potions. Ron and Hermione were sitting together behind him. Ginny would've been sitting with him keeping him company, making his heart beat at a rate unusually fast.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had felt so rejected when Ernie had come to take care of _his girlfriend _at the Hospital Wing. Harry'd been so stupid. Of course she had _him _to take care of her.

He felt a sharp jab at his back and turned angrily to see Ron and Hermione looking pointedly at Professor Slughorn at the front of the class.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry, I missed the question."

"The properties of Wolfsbane Potion?"

"It's quite obvious, isn't it? The bane or the destruction of a wolf or rather a werewolf in this case." He looked up to see Slughorn's reaction.

The class was uncharacteristically quite.

Slughorn's face broke into a smile, "Ten points to Gryffindor" he said "for that clever answer."

"What?" he heard Hermione whisper behind him, disbelievingly, "that was hardly an answer Harry."

He turned and smiled at her cheekily.

* * *

Ginny was getting frustrated now. She tried to write with her left hand, but that proved to be useless because all she ended up writing was weird shapes that made no sense.

"Arghh" she threw the quill across the room, which landed right at Harry's feet, who had just entered.

He looked at her and then at the quill before bending down and retrieving it. He chuckled as he understood the situation.

"Are you a witch or not Gin?" he teased her as he took out his wand and pointing it at the quill, whispered a charm at it.

He walked to her, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, making Ginny's breath catch. He held out the quill to her.

"What-What did you do?" she narrowed her eyes at it.

"Charmed it" he shrugged as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"No Duh! What charm?"

"It's gonna write whatever you say to it."

"Oh!"

"Yes oh. So what's going on?" he looked around at the books around her.

"Just preparing for N.E.W.T.S. Madam Promfrey said I'm not allowed to go outside." She huffed.

"What? Why?"

"She's afraid; I might end up hurting myself again. I'd kill to be on a broom right now" she clicked her tongue in irritancy.

He chuckled softly, the sound music to her ears, "Well that's too bad…"

"You were gonna take me on another broom ride?" she asked her eyes lighting up.

"No way! With the condition you're in" he looked at her sling "I'd rather abide by her wishes."

"_Harry_! Surely you understand my pain." She pleaded.

He looked at her for a minute before saying, "I like you begging."

Ginny blushed furiously to her roots as she looked down. Lately he had been doing that a lot, making her blush and not just by the mere presence of him, like before.

"Alright. I'll make you a deal" he whispered as he crooked a finger under her chin, and tipped her face up to look into her eyes "broom ride is out of the question. Too dangerous. Maybe you just wanna get out of the castle? I'll help you sneak out tonight. Sound good?"

Her eyes lighted up as she nodded eagerly. She couldn't decide which one excited her more. The thought of sneaking out of the castle or the though of sneaking out _with _Harry.

And then, just to ruin the moment, Ernie walked in. Harry hurriedly pulled away from her. As usual completely ignoring Harry, Ernie walked over to her with a basket filled with …_fruits? _

"Figured you'd be hungry" he smiled.

"Oh thanks, I guess" she smiled back uneasily. She was hungry, but the last thing she wanted was fruits. But she didn't say anything. As Ernie began fishing through his bag for something, her eyes followed Harry who was leaving quietly yet again, but stopped before leaving, reached into his pocket and retrieved the muggle chocolate that she liked so much and kept it on the bed opposite to hers. He gave her a blank look before leaving the room. She stared at the door for a while through which he had left, tuning out Ernie's voice.

"Ernie!" she said interrupting, whatever he was saying.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

* * *


	25. Breakups and Study groups

**_A/N: I should probably be shot at for the slow updates. Well here you go. Now that I bought a new laptop, I guess I can update faster. I'll try my best, no promises. WOW my reviews are now 100+ I'm glad. Thanks you choco for ur suggestions....really nice...i might heed to them in the next few chapters...really they were good ideas. _**

**_avalena, this one i've heard before...and yeaa i like it tooo...and yes Aphrodite I had been wondering...thank you the rest of my reviewers...you know what to do hhehehee_**

**Break-ups and study groups**

Ginny watched quietly as Ernie stared to the ground. He was still sitting on her bed, however he was positioned at another angle, therefore she could only see the side of his face as he worked his jaw. He hadn't said anything for about excrutiating five minutes and Ginny not one to stay quiet for long stretches of times, decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ernie?" she prodded softly "Say something, please" she whispered.

"I don't know what to say. I can't even decide if I should be mad at you or not."

"Say what you feel. I'll take it, I promise."

"Ok so, let me get this straight" he ran a hand through his hair "you think, we should end his relationship, because you don't feel anything for me?"

"I didn't say _that _exactly" Ginny grimaced "I said, I just didn't feel the way I'm supposed to...in a relationship." She sighed heavily, "Look I know I was the one who pursued you in the first place, but I was trying to...I guess escape some feelings and you were being _really _nice, so I thought why not? But I had also thought that eventually I would get around to feeling _those _things but..." she trailed off.

"So we're over?" he put in.

"Oh Merlin, no!" she sidled up closer to him, and said when he raised his eyebrows, " well I don't want our friendship to be over. I like you. You've become a really good friend to me. I wouldn't want to _stop _talking to you. I'd like us to remain friends...If you want."

He sighed heavily and finally turned towards her, giving her his full attention. "If you want us to remain friends, then I'm not giving up on you."

"But Ernie-

He raised a hand to stop her "I'm not gonna force you, but I'm not giving up either. Maybe you didn't feel much, but I really did and it's too soon for me, just chuck them away. Call me selfish, but yeah", he shrugged.

Ginny looked away sheepishly, "Oh and...I just didn't want to make it official yet...that we're not together anymore."

Ernie scrunched up his face in confusion.

"It'll become a big issue, and my friends will hang on it for way too long...and with NEWTS so close I don't want that kind of attention right now. Plus I'm trying to sort out some feelings...and it just wouldn't be fair to lead you on, while I'm making those kind of decisions"

"Would those feelings have anything to do with a certain Mr. Potter?" he said slowly, his face expressionless.

She looked up at him startled.

"C'mon you said so yourself, we're friends" he said, "as far as I know, friends tell each other stuff."

Ginny nodded wryly, "Look I just don't want him to be the rebound guy and plus I'm not even sure if I should start anything with him."

"If you ask me, I would say don't" he chuckled softly "but that's just wishful thinking."

They sat in silence for a while, until he tapped his foot on the ground, "Anyway! I promised you History of Magic notes." he went back to rummaging through his bag.

"Aww that's really nice of you."

"Well yeaa I'm a nice guy, also with NEWTS with close and everything, figured you wouldn't like to be lagging behind in the notes."

"That was very thoughtful of you" she said as she reached over to grab the notes from his arms.

"So I'm gonna leave you to it. k?"

She nodded. He took her hand in his hand, "you'll figure it out" he whispered and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, she got up and got the chocolate that Harry had left her. As she savoured it, she _hoped _that she'd figure it out.

* * *

As Harry had promised, he helped Ginny sneak out of the Hospital Wing at night. He had to force himself to not do or say anything rash. Ginny herself seemed like she was restraining herself from acting in a sudden manner. But it hadn't stopped her from repeatedly asking for a broom ride, to which he just flat-out refused. After a while, they were taking a walk beside the Lake, with him walking behind her a short distance away.

She stopped suddenly and turned behind to look at him, " will you please walk _with _me. I feel like you're my butler or a guard."

He grinned and walked faster to keep up with her.

After a while she tapped her sling impatiently, "can I take this off? It's so annoying!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Harry snapped at her.

She huffed and walked faster.

"Have something to eat" she asked him.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! " he reached in his bag and retrieved a medium sized box. " You wanna sit and eat, maybe?"

"Ofcourse" she rolled her eyes.

The flopped down on the ground not far from the Lake.

Ginny was already stuffing her mouth with the jacket potatoes.

"Want some?" she asked him with a mouth full. Only it sounded like "Onf sumpf"

Harry chuckled and shook his head "I already had my dinner. This is all I could sneak out for you"

"It's good enough" she said as she swallowed.

He gazed at her as she ate. She was truly something. He had made sure to get a huge part of dessert into the box for her, knowing how much she liked them. Desserts were probably her favourite part of the meal.

"Harry?" he heard her call out.

"Yeah ...Sorry" he pulled back. He had been unconciously leaning towards her.

Ginny looked back at him nervously, "Umm I'm _ready_ to go back inside."

"But don't you wanna eat the-" he stopped when his gaze rested on the box, now devoid of any traces of food. "Oh you're done!"

Ginny nodded abashedly.

"K then, let's go in."

He pulled out his Marauder's Map to check if the coast was clear and then led them in.

"You should just give that to me you know."Ginny eyed the Map slyly.

"Never" Harry sneered.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur as Harry seriously indulged in preparing for first semester N.E.W.T.S. Hermione as usual had her studying planner prepared and was abiding by it. She made Harry and Ron theirs as well, which they decided _for the very first times, _to actually follow it. Now that Ginny had been discharged from the Hospital Wing as well, she'd joined their study group. They even invited Neville into their study group, since he was the one who could help them with Herbology the most. Ron, Harry found had been eating less and more found in the library _without _Hermione most of the times.

When Harry questioned it, he said, "I _know _when I need to be serious. A person can goof off only so much."

Harry found it _impossible_ to stay away from Ginny, therefore decided to get used to her being around as he studied.

He learned that staying up late and studying didn't help at all. So he made sure he got regular sleep time, which he found out to be quite helpful. He found studying for History of Magic the most difficult, since he had to remember a lot of dates and names.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the Great Hall with the rest of his friends. Ron was cracking his neck.

"That was long" commented Ginny.

"Yes, it was." Hermione agreed.

"But good." Ron muttered.

Everyone stopped in their tracks to gape at him.

"Really?" Harry chuckled "_You _found it good?"

"What? I studied for Potions the longest! I think it paid off"

Hermione gave a small cheer and hugged his middle. "I'm proud of you" she whispered.

Harry smirked at Ginny. "What about you" she asked him.

"Aw C'mon its Slughorn's Potions. I aced it. It was pretty easy."

Harry had in fact found it pretty good and decided that studying for hours did pay off. History of Magic exam had went as he had foreseen, it was dull, nevertheless he should b getting atleast an A on it. Care of Magical Creatures was probably the simplest one of all the exams, since Hagrid created the exam paper. Enough said. Herbology exam had been quite acceptable as well. After so much help from Neville and Hermione, he should be getting an E on it for sure.

"Oh Please!" Hermione piped in, as she rolled her eyes, "I bet Professor Slughorn would find even your _wrong _answer right."

Ron and Ginny snickered.

"Jealous 'Mione?" Harry smirked.

"You wish."

"Well I for one, am glad those exams are done. I'm heading to Hogsmeade to make up for the lost food. Anyone wanna join me?"

Harry was about to reply but was distracted when he saw Ernie at the end of the corridor, no doubt waiting for Ginny since he didn't take Potions. Ernie regarded Harry for a little too long before,turning to Ginny who went up to him without a second glance at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm coming" Harry almost growled his response to Ron.

* * *

Harry was excited for having to go to the Burrows for the winter holidays. He couldn't wait to meet the rest of his Ron's lively family. He had isolated himself for far too long. He couldn't wait to eat Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking. If anything else, it would be his moment to reveal his feelings to Ginny. _No Ernie._ He almost chuckled to himself as he settled in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express.


	26. Back to the Burrow

**_A/N: Hehehehhe here u go a faster update muahahhaha...i'm proud of myself...thanks for the reviews guys..._**

**Back to the Burrow**

"GINNY!"

Ginny turned her head towards the call. Through the crowd at the platform, she saw her father's red hair, the enigmatic smile and a hand waving towards her.

"Dad" she smiled and ran into his outstretched arms.

"How's my little one doing?" he asked as he continued to hug her.

"Great!" she grinned. She knew without a doubt, that she was her father's favourite. It was inevitable. She was the first and the only daughter after six sons of the Weasley clan. She usually tried not to flaunt it, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. But it also had its disadvantages. Many of those. But for now, she was happy that she was home. Like any seventh year of Hogwarts, she was glad for this break.

"Where's your brother?"

"Somewhere...around"

"How'd your NEWTS go?

"Awesome!" she grinned.

"Good" he ruffled her hair fondly. "Your mother is waiting for you at home, and we'd set out if only your brother would decide to show up..."

"Sorry, we're here!" came a deep yet, slightly panting voice behind them. It made Ginny's heart skip a beat. She turned to see Harry followed by a dishevelled Ron and Hermione. The pair was slightly red in the face. "_Some _people here got distracted, and needed to be dragged here", said Harry as he rolled his eyes.

Ginny snickered. Her father let the smallest smile curve the corner of his lips.

"Harry"

"Mr. Weasley."

"It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back."

Ginny's father reached over and pulled him in a fatherly hug. None of them said anything but they both knew what the other would've wanted to say. As Harry pulled back, Ginny could swear she saw him discreetly rub his eyes clear.

"Hi dad" Ron waved at him, now over the embarrassment.

"Hi Mr. Weasley." Said Hermione, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hermione. How are you doing?"

"Great."

"Good. Now that we all are here, let's head home."

Everyone nodded eagerly. Harry sidled up closer to Ginny as they followed Arthur out of the station.

"Where were you on the Express?" he whispered.

"With Luna and Neville. They were sitting together, but they were being weird with each other, so I decided to sit with them and dissolve the awkwardness. Why?"

"Thanks for leaving me with the _Couple of the Century" _his tone dripping of sarcasm which infused a giggle out of her.

"Sorry, you should've looked for me"

"_You _should've come to _me!_"

* * *

They both froze, the second it passed from his lips. _Oops, wrong thing to say, _he realized. Neither said anything after that as they neared the Mr. Weasley's car. A Ford Escort this time. Red one.

They piled in the car, one after the other.

"Like it?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah!" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Eww" Ginny muttered. Hermione chose not to comment, but it didn't look like she was fan of it either.

The car swerved into a deserted street, where Mr. Weasley pulled the flying gear, letting the car off the ground and then pushed the invisibility pushed, to keep it invisible from the muggle eyes. These movements were familiar to Harry, having sat beside Ron as he'd flew them to Hogwarts in their second year in the Ford Anglia, the Weasley's previous car. Except that both gears had proved useless in the old car since the invisibility button had gone faulty and the flying gear had jammed.

* * *

They pulled in front of the topsy-turvy Burrow. Harry got out of the car and stared up at it. It was the same. So many summers spend here. _More to come, hopefully,_ he thought. He turned to help Ron and Mr. Weasley as they pulled out the bags and boxes from the trunk and then levitated them in, only to meet Ginny's warm eyes looking into his. His breath hitched. As if purposefully, she brushed past him, letting him get a whiff of her flowery scent, which made him giddy. Now that all the bags were in, Harry began to go in, only to be stopped Mr. Weasley, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"I must warn you. Molly is going to go nuts in there, when she sees you. So just be ready for it. There are probably going to be tears and possibly a little of yelling as well. Just mentally prepare yourself for it. So either you can u can let yourself dwell in to it or fake your emotions, and put in through one ear and out the other."

Harry couldn't help but grin as Ron chortled behind them.

"Mate, I'm here with ya" he mocked.

They followed Mr. Weasley as they stepped into the house. "Honey we're home!"

Molly Weasley rushed out of the kitchen as Ginny and Ron ran to her to hug her, probably trying to distract her a little from Harry. But her eyes caught Harry over Ginny's shoulder.

She abandoned her children and rushed to him. "Harry, my boy!" she said breathlessly. She kissed his forehead lovingly and then pulled him into her famous bone-crushing hug. Harry could feel the front of his T-shirt getting soaked as she cried into it. He felt his own eyes get a little moist.

"So little....not fair...still so brave...pain" were the words he caught as she continued to sob uncontrollably. She pulled back and fondly slapped him, _still _crying, "you silly boy, after the war, you should've come to _us, _you needed us, _not isolation._"

Harry nodded numbly as he looked down sheepishly.

"Molly dear, leave the poor boy alone now. I think he's had enough" said Mr. Weasley.

Molly did let go of him, as she cleaned her face with her apron. She cleared her throat as she smiled at him warmly.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved!" Harry grinned.

"Oh go on then, go freshen up! Arthur will set your things in Fr-George's room. It's time, you be able to sleep without getting distracted by Ron's snores."

Ginny and Hermione snickered as Ron grunted.

He was about to head upstairs when a beautiful woman with white-blond hair and a baby on her hip, hopped downstairs.

"What eez all zis noise? Oh Harry!"

"Hi Fleur!" Harry smiled at her. Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother's, wife with ...? "Is that Teddy?" Harry's eyes widened.

The baby in her arms blinked at Harry, muttering words of baby-talk under his breath. His hair currently was a shade of turquoise. He, like his mother was Metamorphmagus. He also had his mother's dark, twinkling eyes.

Fleur nodded. "Sorry, just practizeeng mozerhood on 'im. Woould you like to carry 'im?" She asked him.

"Errr...I've never...I don't think..." Harry shrugged flustered.

"Oh go on Harry!" Ginny spoke up "you are his godfather after all!"

Harry hesitated. Fleur tilted Teddy towards him a little. In the process, Teddy smiled broadly and outstretched his little hands towards Harry. His hair turned a yellowish-orange as well. His smile was the sole thing that resembled Remus', Harry realized. He couldn't help but reach over and take him from Fleur's arms. He was adorable as he continued to grin up at Harry. Fleur slid Harry's arms underneath Teddy's knees. "Zer! He'll be more comfortablé zis way." She said.

"Awww isn't that adorable?" said Hermione.

"I guess", mumbled Ron. When Hermione elbowed him, he said "Yes, he's cute!"

Harry looked over at Ginny who was sitting on the couch looking at the two with something in her dark eyes. Ginny nodded at him encouragingly but didn't say anything.

"Alright you people, stop smothering Harry" said Mrs. Weasley as she returned from the kitchen, where she was after all the sobbing, "he's tired and he needs to freshen up. He has lots of time to play with Ted."

"Right" Fleur took Teddy back in her arms. Harry started climbing up the stairs followed closely by Ginny.

"Hey, I'm sorry about mom that time" she said.

"Not at all! It was expected. In fact, it felt sort of....nice I guess"

Ginny nodded. "You remember where George's room is, right?"

As they stepped into the first floor, where Ginny's room was Harry said, "One floor above this, right?"

"Yeap. You remember Ron's room right?"

"Yes Ginny! I didn't have a memory issue!"

"Just checking!"

"Anyhow I don't need to know where Ron's bedroom is. It's not like I'm going to sneaking into his room, in the night or anything like that."

Ginny cracked up.

_If anything I'd like to always remember where yours is, _he almost added but didn't.

"Well then...I'll see you at lunch?"

She nodded and he started making his way upstairs. He turned once to glance at her, but she was already closing the door. He shook his head at himself and walked towards the room at the far end on the second floor. He opened it and checked it out for a few minutes. It hadn't changed much from the last time he had seen it, which was about two years ago. It still had the wardrobe, the desk, the bedside table with the lamp and the lingering smell of gunpowder. And unlike the other rooms, Fred and George actually had a bathroom attached to their room. Harry wondered if this was why Mrs. Weasley offered him this room instead of Percy's or Charlie's room.

* * *

Ginny slammed the door close as soon as Harry turned. She leaned her head on it. She'd _almost _invited him in to her room. _Then what? _Was she ready to replay or rather continue the scene from the previous summer? She flopped on her bed and pulled the pillow onto her face, to smother the scream of frustration that she emitted.

It was funny that she had spent seventeen years at the Burrow, but now her room _only _held the memory of the summer when Harry, Ron and Hermione were to set out in search of Horcruxes and Ginny had tried to give him something he would come back to her for. But nosy Ron just had to intrude. Speaking of which, maybe that is why he didn't come back to her.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. _He's not that shallow. _He wasn't shallow at all. He didn't know how to. She decided to think about something else.

_Harry with Teddy in his arms. _Now that was fetching. It was the first time she'd seen Harry in the vicinity of a baby. And the scene was just so darn appealing. She grinned to herself as she began changing into clothes more comfortable. Harry's hesitation was _even_ cuter.

* * *

Harry patted his messy black hair as he stepped out of his for-now room. He could hear some one baby talking and a baby's response as he cooed back. Harry couldn't keep himself from peeking into Percy's room, whose door was slightly ajar. He saw a tall man with longish red hair leaning towards a barred cot in which Teddy was standing holding the bars. Harry lightly knocked on the door.

The man turned startingly.

"Harry! You scared me!"

"Hi Bill. Sorry. How's it going?"

"Good. Awesome even." He smiled through his slowly fading scars. Harry noticed he looked happy as he beamed. Marriage to Fleur did him good.

"So this is Ted's room?"

"Well sort of. Fleur and I decided to move into this room. My room is a little small for the three of us and Fleur didn't want to abandon him in this room. Percy had always wanted the biggest room, therefore this room...hope you don't mind Fleur."

"Oh No! Not at all! Teddy needs parental figures. I'm glad you're giving it to him until I'm done school."

"We don't mind. He's a beautiful kid" said Bill as he gazed at Teddy. Something in his voice told Harry, that Bill couldn't wait for his own kids.

Before he could say anything else, he heard Mrs. Weasley call out everyone for lunch.

"That's our cue" Bill chuckled.

"Yeah...Err what's he doing?" Harry asked as his eyes fell on the cot behind Bill.

Bill turned and pursed his lips. Teddy was putting his little pudgy fists through the bars of the cot.

"Oh he's bending the bars, so he can get out"

"What? By Magic?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, this little one has been doing that a lot recently. He's definitely a wizard" Bill smirked as he reached over and picked the baby up and took out his wand, fixing the bent bars.

"Eager are we?" Bill asked him fondly.

Teddy just continued to talk in his baby nonsensical lingo.

"Aren't you scared that he'll bend the bars and get out and go down the stairs or something?"

"Naah, he's scared of the stairs. Besides, he only crawls. K watch this." Said Bill as they neared the stairs. He put Teddy down near the stairs. The kid gave one look down the stairs and began crawling in the other direction as fast as his pudgy knees could. Harry had to admit, it was awfully lovable. This time he walked to the baby and picked him, placing his arms, the way Fleur had shown him.

Teddy stared up at Harry with his twinkling brown eyes for a moment before his mouth curved into an enormous grin, similar to the one he'd given him when he first met him. His hair turned to the same yellowish orange hair that Harry had seen before.

"I think he likes you. Well he likes _everyone _but his hair has never changed that colour before. He probably likes you specially."

"Well I certainly hope so, cuz he's gonna have to live with me after Hogwarts" he looked at Teddy who had his fist in his mouth "Yea buddy, you're stuck with me."

They heard another call from Mrs. Weasley, this one a little louder.

"We better head downstairs, before _she _comes upstairs and wrings my neck for keeping you."

* * *

Ginny helped her mother set up the table. Most of the lunch was made by Fleur, Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to eat it since Bill and Fleur were known for _not _being able to cook. But the aroma was quite delectable and Ginny decided that she'd get a teensy taste and reject it if it were awful.

Ron was the first to arrive. _As if he'd ever be last to arrive for food. Pshht. _Hermione who had been given Bill's previous room, right next to Ginny's was the next one to appear to dinner. Ginny knew that she'd be found in Ron's room more often though.

Arthur was the next one to arrive when Molly called out. Fleur came out of the kitchen and settled down at the table with the rest people who were present. "Where ze 'eck eez Beel?" She asked.

"Or Harry?" Ginny added.

"Let me call on them again." Said Molly as she got up.

When she was gone, Ron said, "Are we allowed to eat yet? I'm famished!" as he picked up his fork and knife ready to pig out.

"Don't be rude" said their father, "Wait for everyone to arrive."

Ron scowled in response. A few minutes later Bill entered the dining room, followed by Harry with a drooling Teddy in his arms. ARGHHH…Ginny wondered if he was doing that on purpose to invoke an emotion out of her. But then it was confirmed that he wasn't when he didn't meet her eye and didn't make a face when Ted drooled onto his shirt. He was really intrigued with him. Fleur asked him to settle the kid onto the baby high chair that was now a part of their dining table. Ginny watched as Harry settled Teddy onto it with the utmost care as per Fleur's instructions. Ironically the only seat empty for Harry was next to Ginny, to her right while Hermione sat to her left. Harry looked at the seat for a while, probably thinking the same thing.

"Mmm, everything smells delicious Mrs. Weasley" he commented as he sat down.

"One, none of that nonsense Harry, we're Molly and Arthur to now, you're of age now. Two, I didn't cook much. Most of it was made by Fleur."

Everyone besides Ginny, her mother and Fleur froze.

"What? Is that a joke?" Bill asked.

"Non! Really I deed cook all zis!"

"Oh Mon dieu!" exclaimed Bill doing a perfect imitation of his wife, "Fleur honey, we don't cook though. Remember those cooking classes we had to take? We took it cuz we _can't _cook."

Everyone was quiet now.

"I vould like you to comment _after _you 'ave tazted eet", she said sternly.

"Well it smells good", Ron put in as he shrugged. Ron would seriously _never _pass on food, however nasty it tastes.

Arthur cleared his throat, "c'mon let's eat!" Everyone didn't need to be told twice, as they dug in. Ginny hesitantly cut off a small piece of her meat and put it her mouth. She chewed slowly. Her mouth was filled with flavour. On the contrary, it was really good. A collective call of "mmms" and "aahs" was heard at the table.

"Oh wow Fleur" she said, "That is _really _good". Fleur herself hadn't touched her food, watching everyone's expressions expectantly. She beamed when Ginny said that.

Everyone at the table began to compliment the meat, one after the one.

"Bill is stupid", said Ron "he doesn't know good food, when he smells it." Everyone's eyes locked on Bill, who had yet to say something. He was staring at his plate intensely.

He cleared his throat and got up purposefully. "Excuse me guys" he murmured as he bent down and kissed his wife right at the table.

Ginny looked down at her plate. Her parents cleared their throats in unison, but they couldn't complain.

"Jeez, I'm eating" muttered Ron.

In all the commotion (not) Teddy began to bang his baby spoon against his little table. Fleur pulled away from Bill, "Oh, 'ee iz hungry."

"I'm sorry, I judged too quickly."

"Eets okay" she smiled as she quickly pecked his cheek and then opened a jar of baby food for Teddy. She pried his fingers off the spoon and began to feed him with it. After about three spoonfuls he had managed to make a mess out of all the food and still looked cute.

Ginny saw Harry watching Teddy being fed with rapt attention. Ginny discreetly grinned to herself.

"So Harry, what are your plans after Hogwarts"

Harry looked like he snapped out of it as he thought about what Mr. Arthur asked him.

"Umm I think I'll move into Grimmauld Place with Teddy after school. I'll do the Auror training while-"

"But I thought you didn't want to be an Auror" interjected Ron with his stuffed mouth.

"No, Ron" Harry said wryly "I said I wanted to keep my options open. I just want to experience the training. It can't hurt. Besides, it'll help me decide if it's the right thing for me." He shrugged.

"That's good. You're making decisions" Arthur said approvingly.

"But who's going to be taking care of Teddy when you're away for the long training sessions?" asked Molly.

"Oh umm I'll have house-elves to take care of him" Harry said slowly.

"Nonsense Harry, Teddy will be only a year old. He'll still need a mother. A house-elf can't provide for a child like a mother can."

"So are you suggesting that Fleur continue to care for him?"

"I'm pretty sure Fleur would like to have a baby of her own by then, yeah?" she looked at Fleur who nodded excitedly, "what I'm suggesting is maybe you should get a ..._wife_?"

All hell broke loose then. Harry who was about to get a drink of water, stopped midway, his glass hovering mid-air as he stared at Mrs. Weasley. Ron choked on his food, while Hermione thumped his back. Bill broke into huge fits of laughter while Fleur tried to shush him. Ginny could swear that her mother had given her a glance when she had said _wife. What in the world was she supposed to make of this?_

She knew that she was blushing deeply as she tried to hide her face behind her food. A sudden image of Harry entered her mind as he came home looking tired albeit looking good, to Ginny who would be settled on the couch, with a baby, Teddy? In her arms.

_WHAT THE-_

"Mom? Why in the name of Merlin would you suggest that?" cried Ron, "Harry's only going to be nineteen then." Ginny shook her head vigorously trying to get rid of that image in her head.

"Oh you kids can be so silly sometimes. I mean, Teddy can stay here, until Harry decides to get married. Which I doubt is going to take a long time, yes Harry?"

Colour finally entered Harry's pale face as he flushed.

"Erm" he said as he cleared his throat uncomfortably "I'll...I'll think about it" he stammered.

Ginny didn't dare meet eyes with anyone at the table as she struggled to finish her food and run away from the awkward situation. But her throat wouldn't cooperate, not letting food pass by it. She knew she was getting plentiful glances her way. She felt it. It was funny how people assumed whatever they _wanted _to assume.

* * *

_End notes: **I take it back about the Chapter 20 being my longest chapter. This is definitely my longest one so far. Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I mean sometimes I just hate my chapters and only get convinced when u guys compliment it. hehehehe But this one is different... I loved writing it...it's proly cuz I LURVEE the weasley's and the Burrow. Oh btw if u guys wanted to check out the Weasley new car...here's the link...have a look **_

.com/photo/1160602497047717337KbQiPb


	27. Christmas shopping and awesome morning

**Christmas Shopping & awesome morning**

The rest of the lunch passed by in awkward silence, since Mrs. Weasley had ventured into an extremely uncomfortable topic, one that Harry hadn't even considered before. It wasn't even easier that whenever he tried to picture it, all he could see was, kids with red hair and green eyes playing alongside Teddy. _Whoa!_

Mrs Weasley or rather Molly, had said that she needed to go do some Christmas shopping, to which Ron and Ginny yelled out that they needed to as well. With a pang, Harry realized that it was only two days to Christmas and he hadn't gotten _anything _for _anyone. _

"K who needs to do their Christmas Shopping?" Arthur asked.

_Everyone's _hand rose. In the end it was decided that they would all make a trip to Diagon Alley but once there, they would part ways and do their _own _shopping since they wouldn't like anyone's presents to be known by someone else.

And that's exactly what they did. Except for Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, everyone went their own way. The first trip he made was to Obscurus Books, to shop for Hermione, since she was the easiest to shop for. As he was looking for the perfect gift for her, he was struck with the idea of what to get Ron and for his parents. Who knew shopping for books could be so inspiring? He got a big baby book for Bill and Fleur, who were clearly obsessed with the idea of having babies. For a moment, their married lifestyle struck to Harry and he wondered if it wouldn't be _that _bad of an idea to get married. Oh _wow, he was thinking like a girl now. Just great. Fantastic even. _Kudos to Mrs. Weasley.

All the while, he hadn't run into anyone, thankfully but he had seen Ron and Hermione near the Ice-cream Parlour. They hadn't seen him, as they seemed in their own little world. Harry grinned and shook his head to himself. The two were supposed to be shopping separately, but they seriously couldn't keep away from each other.

He got a vest for Charlie, which would keep him from getting dragon burns that he was quite prone to. Harry got a bunch of signs with hilarious messages on them for George to put up in his shop. He got tonnes of toys ranging from flying toy cars to fluffy teddy bears for Teddy. That covered everyone. Well except Ginny. He racked his brain to get something perfect for her. It would have to be something memorable without looking like he was trying to come on too strong, at the time he wanted it to speak his feelings for her.

* * *

Harry apparated to the Burrow. It looked like he was the only one to be done with his shopping. He took all the stuff to his room and began packing them, deciding that he'd never have a better time to do it. He packed each with little cards, in which he signed his name. As soon as he was done, he made his way downstairs to grab a bite, which was when he heard many pops in the living room.

"Harry?" He heard Arthur call out.

"Right here" he said as he showed himself in the living room, where everyone had apparated.

"Mate, why'd you leave so early?" asked Ron.

"I was done my shopping. Why what'd I miss?"

"Oh Dad just Patronused us all, to have dinner together. But you _obviously _decided you were done."

"Did you eat anything, Harry?" asked Molly, fussy mother hen that she was.

"No...Actually I was just going to make myself something" he said pointing towards the kitchen.

Before Molly could offer to make something for him, Ginny beat her to it. She stood up, "C'mon I'll fix you something."

"Oh ok...Thanks I guess" Harry said as he followed Ginny to the kitchen.

Molly looked relieved, Harry noticed right before exiting the room. Harry wondered why.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Ginny turned him and said, "Sorry I know you like Mom's cooking better, she seemed really tired, so I..."

Harry grinned, "I haven't ever tasted anything that _you _made, and so who am I to judge?"

"So what you're in the mood of?" Ginny teased in a manner, that made Harry realize that she wasn't just talking about food.

"Anything" he said as he held her gaze.

"Alright then" she smirked as she extracted things from the refrigerator and cabinets. In the next five minutes the kitchen was filled with sounds of things being cut, something frying, grating and water running.

Ginny used her wand to place everything together. Harry watched as she placed a large sandwich in front of him and poured out butterbeer for him.

"Oh wow" Harry commented with wide eyes as he stared at the huge thing placed in front of him "What do you call this?"

Ginny chuckled as she sat across him, "I just call it the Turkey sandwich, but _obviously _it's more than that."

"Yeah" Harry scoffed and then carefully lifted it and took his first bite off it.

His eyes closed and he moaned softly. "Wow Gin, that is _goooood."_

He opened his eyes; to see her staring at him intently, "Well I'm glad you like it" she said shyly and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"What's the sauce? It's the best part of the sandwich"

"Chefs never give their secrets away" she teased.

"Ok Chef Ginevra! Well now I can say that every female in the Weasley household, including Fleur, makes awesome food."

Ginny simply grinned at that.

After a while she said, "Well I'm gonna go to bed. Have to wake up early, to decorate the house, get the Christmas tree, and help Mom with the Christmas dinner. Yea busy day tomorrow. G'nite"

She was about pass by him, but he stopped by her grabbing her hand and pulling closer, still sitting. Her turned her hand and kissed her palm while never breaking his gaze from hers. "Thanks for the sandwich" he whispered.

She didn't move and her eyes gave away the fact that she was battling her emotions inside her head. And then as if before she could change her mind, she bent down and quickly kissed the tip of his nose. Harry's eyes closed at the brief contact and remained closed until he heard her run upstairs to her room and close the door.

* * *

By the time he was done his huge sandwich and his stomach was stuffed, he realized that the house had become quiet, which could only mean that everyone had gone to bed. Slowly, making sure all the lights were turned off to the kitchen and the living room, he climbed the stairs lazily to his room.

He was walking to his room in the fairly dark hallway, except for the moonlight that shined a little from the window at the end of the hallway, when he felt something against his ankle. He swore under his breath as he fumbled for his wand and whispered "Lumos".

A pair of big brown twinkling eyes blinked up at him. "Teddy?" he realized.

Teddy got over his shock and grinned widely up at him.

"Hey little buddy" Harry cooed at him and picked him up, "did you escape from the cot again?"

Teddy's eyes gleamed mischievously as if in response.

Harry began to take him back to Bill and Fleur's room, but Teddy kept tugging at the front of his shirt and pointing towards his room.

Harry stopped right before Bill's room. "You don't want to go to bed?" he asked uncertainly.

Teddy pouted in response. Harry chuckled at this, "Oh fine, we'll find something to do for a while"

Harry settled Teddy in the middle of his bed, creating invisible barriers around the bed, so that he wouldn't fall off the bed if he decided to escape.

"Here watch this" He pulled out his wand and made it to produce colourful sparks.

Teddy watched intently at first, then gave gleeful laughs and clapped as soon as they would make a pop noise. After a while, Teddy lunged for the wand, wanting to hold it himself. Harry marvelled at the kid's strong grip but let him have the wand anyway. Teddy gazed it for a while before waving it, imitating Harry's movement. At Teddy's wave, the wand emitted a spurt of water which landed right back on Teddy soaking him. Harry couldn't help but keel over in laughter as he watched Teddy's startled reaction. At first Teddy looked like he was going to cry but then looking at Harry, began to giggle with him. Harry, still laughing retrieved the wand from his godson's hand and then proceeded to dry him up. He kissed Teddy on the top of his head as he dried up.

"I'm gonna miss you Teddy, when I go back to Hogwarts. You know, you're gonna go there one day too, and I'm gonna be there to see you off." He made his wand to create the sparks continuously.

He watched as Teddy laid his head down and slowly crept into deep sleep. Harry flopped his head down on his bed as well, his heavy lids finally giving away.

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was look at her palm where Harry had kissed it the night before. She smiled at herself as she pushed herself of bed, freshened up and went downstairs to help her mother with breakfast. Bill and Fleur had gone to buy the Christmas tree and her father was reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table.

George and Charlie would arrive later in the day to join their family for Christmas dinner and stay for Christmas the next day. After a quick breakfast with Ron and Hermione who had later joined her, her mother proceeded to explain all the chores and duties that needed to be fulfilled. Ron groaned but walked to the garden to de-gnome it anyway. Hermione followed him to weed the flower beds.

Ginny started on her kitchen duties while her mother began with the smallest dishes.

* * *

"Honey?"

"Yes, Mom?" Ginny answered just as she was putting the final touches on the stuffing that would later be put in the roast chicken.

"It's almost noon and Harry's not up yet."

"Oh"

"Be a doll and go wake him up please?"

Ginny tried to look at her mother face, to look for any hidden meanings, but the older lady had her face turned the other way. Ginny sighed and made her way to his room.

She softly opened the door and held her breath at the sight.

Harry was still in the clothes he had on the night before and was sleeping on his side. He still had his glasses on, that were a bit askew now. But the thing that stole her breath was Teddy lying, not so far from him. His hair was the regular turquoise shade as he slept on. Ginny had thought that Bill and Fleur had taken Teddy with them for their Christmas tree shopping. But here he was.

Harry's wand lay between the two. She stared at Harry who looked, at peace in his sleep. She was glad that he was over the nightmare that had plagued his sleep for years.

As she stared on at his serene, beautiful face she realized with a pang that she was undeniably and undoubtedly in love with Harry Potter yet again.

* * *

Harry woke up to the most beautiful sight in the morning.

"Hey baby" Ginny cooed at Teddy as she picked him up. Harry started at the oblivious Ginny, as he saw her respond to a baby for the first time ever. She had yet to notice that he was awake, so he decided to watch her for a while. Teddy played with Ginny's hair for a while his own turning into the same color as hers. She gasped at that and said in a soft voice, "Ooo another Weasley!"

Teddy poked her nose, to which Harry tried his best to stifle a grin. He then proceeded to lay his pudgy fingers on her mouth, which she nuzzled making Teddy squeal in happiness.

Teddy's eyes caught her small silver studded earring and lunged at it, pulling on her ear. Harry watched as Ginny's face contorted into a pained expression.

"Ted! Stop it!" he directed, his voice sounding gruff to himself.

Teddy immediately let go, as Ginny finally registered Harry.

"Oh you're up" she said simply, not exactly meeting his eyes.

"Uh-huh" he said as he sat up on his bed and righted his glasses. "So, whats up?"

"Oh I was sent to wake you up, since it's almost noon" she said as she looked down at him.

He smiled at her teasingly and said, "Well then, why didn't you?"

"I was distracted" she said quickly as she looked down Teddy in her lap.

"I'll give you that. He's pretty distracting."

"Hmmm"

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Harry decided that he could get used to Ginny in his room, every morning as he woke up.

"Stop smiling like an idiot, Harry and get your butt downstairs. You aren't special enough to avoid the chores" she mocked.

"Oh you'll find that I _can _and I _am_" he sneered.

She scoffed it off, obviously not knowing how to respond to that and left his room, taking Teddy with her.


	28. Christmas Eve

**_A/N: Ughh I'm sooo sorry abt the slow uploads. I had a very busy two weeks. Or has it been more than that? Uhh anyhow here you...I have this week off, so I promise you another update for sure this week. Guys review review review...I havent been writing as much soo i could really do with some motivation from you guys_**

**Christmas Eve**

"Ron? Wanna help me with this?" Ginny asked in a painful voice.

"You can probably see that I myself am busy right now", said Ron in an irritated voice. He was holding the hangings in place while Hermione tinkered with them and hung them on the Christmas tree that had just arrived. Bill and Fleur, even though just one day before Christmas had managed to peg down the biggest Christmas tree the Burrow had ever seen. Ron and Hermione were both standing atop stools to get to the highest points of the tree. Ginny retrieved a delicate glass ball from the decorations box. She gazed at it. It had to be hung a little high on the tree to be able to catch the light. She found a point and stood on her tippy toes to reach it. Except that she couldn't.

She cursed her short height under her breath before reaching up and trying again.

"Here, let me" said the voice that could do wonders to her.

Harry had finally gotten out of bed. Being a little taller than her, he would easily be able to reach. He took the glass ball from her hand. She didn't move away as she felt his body behind her.

"So, where do you want this?"

She slowly pointed to the point. He reached over to reach the spot, still behind her. She inhaled. He smelled of soap along with a musky hint of something that got her leaning into him unconsciously.

Ginny mentally thanked Bill and Fleur for getting a tall and big tree, not just for this moment, but also that Ron wasn't able to see them clearly.

"That good?" she vaguely heard him ask. She forced to look at the spot.

"Yeah" she managed to say.

"GINNY!"

Ginny nervously but rapidly took three steps away from Harry as she turned to her mother. Ginny swore she saw a ghost of a smile on her face right before it turned into a stern expression, when she was ready to dictate.

"Yes?"

"I need you in the kitchen dear. Harry can take over the decorating part right?"

"Yes, of course" said Harry quickly not meeting Ginny's eyes.

_What is that all about? _Ginny wondered but didn't say a word. She turned and followed her mother into the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow Harry that looks nice" commented Hermione as she scrutinized his side of the tree.

"It does huh?" Harry grinned lopsidedly.

"Yes it does. You did a better job than Ginny" Ron laughed "don't tell her I said that" he added quickly.

_Ginny._ He was getting really confused about her. He knew for sure that he had feelings for her and he was completely aware that he was coming on to her, but what surprised him more that she was usually reciprocating his advances. Shouldn't she be being her stubborn self and avoiding him, or at least trying to since she was going out with Ernie?

"Wow" said Arthur as he entered the room, "the tree looks wonderful boys." When Hermione cleared her throat loudly, he quickly added "and Hermione."

"Well now that it's done, everyone should put their presents under it, yeah?"

"We should" said Ginny as she entered the room with a huge bag filled with her presents. Her hair was up in a messy bun and had what looked like a little flour on one side. Harry grinned inwardly at that.

"Err Harry, wait a second?" she stopped him as he was leaving with everyone else to get the gifts.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I'd like to give you one part of the Christmas present part right now. You'll understand why when you see it" she said shyly as she pulled out a package neatly wrapped from the bag.

Harry realized it was quite light when he took it.

"Oh thanks, I guess"

Ginny smiled as she settled the rest of the presents under the tree. Harry ran upstairs to check it out.

* * *

"George!!!" Ginny squealed and ran to hug her fourth older brother.

"Hey kiddo" he chuckled as he hugged her back, "how's my favourite sister?"

"I'm your _only _sister" she replied back cheekily.

"That's why you're my favourite" he grinned.

The Floo network turned green again. When Ginny looked at George questioningly he said, "Oh I invited Angelina to Christmas dinner. I hope mom doesn't mind"

"Of course not!" said Molly as she entered at the same time, Angelina stepped out of the Floo. As Angelina proceeded to hug Molly, Ginny waggled her eyebrows at George, who blushed a little, which was a first for him. Her heart swelled up at how well he was coping since the death of Fred.

"This is great!" Molly clapped her hands enthusiastically "we're going to have a great Christmas dinner. Charlie is bringing his girlfriend as well."

"Oh is he huh?" George smirked which gave Ginny a glimpse of the ol' George.

"Now George, I don't want you playing any tricks on her" Molly said a little crossly.

"Don't you worry Mrs. Weasley. I'll keep a check on him that he doesn't" said Angelina as she boldly clutched his arm. George gave Angelina a quick warm look that wasn't missed by either Ginny or Molly.

"Please call me Molly" said her mother as she beamed at Angelina who followed her to the kitchen.

When George caught Ginny's eye, as they proceeded inside, she gave him an _Oh-you've-gotten-yourself-stuck-for-good-now _look. He opened his mouth to say something but his eyes caught something behind her.

"Harry, my man!" he yelled as he rounded her to meet him, but not before giving her a look.

"Hey George!" said Harry "It's good to see you."

"Likewise. So I heard that you heeded my advice huh?"

"Oh I sure did. It was a very important decision to make. I'm glad I made the right one."

Ginny took turns looking at the two men's faces trying to figure it out.

"What advice? What decision?" she finally asked.

"Oh...ummm" Harry looked at her as if finally realizing she was in the room.

"The decision to come back to Hogwarts of course!" said George jovially.

"You asked _George?" _

Harry nodded slowly.

"What I'm not fit enough to give out advice?" asked George as he smirked.

"No no" said Ginny quickly, if it were anyone else other than George, they would have taken offence, not George though, "it's not _that"._

"Umm, I'm gonna go help Molly set the table up or something" Harry said quickly and made a mad exit out of the room.

"Coward" said Ginny under her breath as soon as he left.

"Whoa! What was that all about?" asked George with raised eyebrows.

"Ugghh" Ginny said as she waved her hands around irritant, "it's that he even contacted _you _all the time he was away. He didn't have the slightest decency to owl me even once. I mean, k sure we weren't together but I thought he'd have at least _something _for me. _Anything. _I didn't even occur in his darn head." She couldn't help but pout.

George chuckled softly as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey" he said soothingly, another first for George. Fred's death had matured him all right. "I'm pretty sure Harry had his reasons. What they are, I have no clue, cuz Merlin knows, Harry Potter is one tough guy to figure out."

"Oh that he is!" she cried out in agreement. She sighed resignedly.

"Besides" George added, "It's not just _something _that he has for you. I've known him for some time now, and I've seen the way he looks at you. Believe me I may not like it as much, you being my lil' sis and all but I know a thing or two about _those _looks. It's much more than _something._"

"Speakin' of looks" Ginny drawled, "what's going on with you and Angelina?"

George shrugged and said, "She was there for me during the whole Fred ordeal. Me thinks, I've found my soul mate" he said with a gleam in his eye, but not the mischievous one he usually had.

"Soul mate" Ginny said slowly, as if trying the word out.

* * *

Harry smoothed out the front of his dress shirt once more and straightened out tie yet again. Yes, this was Ginny's _pre-_Christmas gift to him. He picked up the card attached to the wrapping and read it for probably the 10th time.

_Hey Harry, _

_This is a lil' something for you for Christmas dinner. I know it is pretty muggle and everything but it'll look good on you. The colour will bring out your eyes. Hope you like it._

_Ginny_

_P.S. Hope you know how to tie a tie._

Harry smiled. The lime green dress shirt combined with a darker green tie did actually bring out his eye. He patted his hair once more uselessly before deciding to go down for dinner finally.

* * *

Ginny was just about to set down the dish which contained the Sheppard's Pie when she was distracted by the entrance of Harry. To say that he looked good would be a huge understatement.

Charlie's Romanian girlfriend whistled much to Charlie's dislike and Fleur hooted softly.

"Oooo 'arry, you looook dashing!" said Fleur " you shood geev some drezzing teeps to Beel as well. How too dress well like a muggle."

Harry grinned, "Unfortunately, I _may _not be the right person for that" he said as he glanced at Ginny.

"Yes, Harry you do look quite sharp" commented Hermione.

"Why thank you Hermione"

Harry definitely had all the ladies' attention now. He looked at Ginny expectantly as if waiting for her to comment as well. She just raised her eyebrows and nodded at him once. She decided that she'll keep the information that she was the one who got those for him. He could hog all the attention if he wanted, she didn't mind.

"Ginny?" Ron's irritating voice pierced through her thought "wanna set that down?" He was already ready with a fork and a knife in either of his hands.

"Jeez, it's not like you can start eating yet. You have to wait for _everyone _to arrive."

"I'm fully aware, I just wanna _see."_

Hermione and Harry snickered.

Darn Harry for being a great distraction.

* * *

"K here it is!!!" Molly came rushing into the dining room with the roast chicken. It looked ravishing. Murmurs of agreement broke out at the table.

Just as everyone was settling down into their seats, a piercing sound quite like someone passing gas sound invaded the sound waves. It was directed from Charlie's seat. Charlie shot up from his seat and stared at his chair. The table broke out into chortles. Except for Molly who glared at George accusingly.

"What?" he shrugged as he continued to laugh, "you said not to play tricks on Charlie's _girlfriend. _Not Charlie."

"Ha. Ha ha. Very funny" said Charlie dryly.

"You like?" George waggled his eyebrows, "it's our new product. I call it the invisible fartonator"

Ron snickered loudly.

"Take it off George. _Now!" _said Molly

"K k" said George dejectedly as he waved his wand at Charlie's chair.

"Now that we all are here, let's dig in" Arthur clapped once to distract his wife.

A collective sound of clinking glass and cutlery against plates erupted. Ginny caught Harry's eye over her goblet. He nodded towards his pie once and mouthed word _good. How the hell had he figured it out, that she was the one who prepared the pie? __Sneaky Harry._

"Mmm, speaking of all" said Molly as she slightly cleared her throat, "Ginny dear, you should have invited Ernie to this dinner as well"

Ginny swallowed her bite with great difficulty. All eyes were on her now, including a bright green questioning ones. She looked down at her plate. It was now or never. Either she could easily lie that Ernie had his own family to go to this Christmas, or she could admit the reason that he wasn't here was because they weren't together anymore. 

"You're with Ernie?" George asked surprisingly "since when?"

Oh to hell with it.

"He isn't here cuz we're not together anymore" she said quietly.

It was quieter now then it had been before, if that was possible. Except for maybe the tapping of Teddy's baby spoon against his high chair.

" What? When?" Ron exclaimed "did anyone else know about this?" he looked at Harry and Hermione who shook their head simultaneously and continued to stare at Ginny.

"Yes I did" Ginny nodded trying to look nonchalant "It really was no big deal. We decided to call it quits. We're better off as friends."

"Oh don't fret Ginny dear" said Molly "you'll find someone else. Someone loads better." She gave a sideways glance towards Harry who continued to stare at her boldly.

Yes this was her _subtle _mother. She just shrugged in response.

"K you heard Ginny, NO BIG DEAL, she said. Now no need to ogle at her" Arthur said addressing the trio and George. They obligingly went back to their dinners.

* * *

Soon everything was forgotten. Charlie and Bill were going on about the dragons in Romania. George, Arthur and Angelina were busy discussing George's shop and how much profit it was making. Fleur and Molly were gossiping about shops and random people, possibly also babies. Charlie's girlfriend was cooing at Teddy who was basking in the attention. And Ron and Hermione were bickering lowly under their breaths about something. Harry could bet his last galleon on it that it had something to do with Ginny and Ernie. He watched as Ginny began collecting everyone's dishes.

He had to get to the bottom of this. He stood up and began picking glasses and plates from his side. "I'll help you"

Ginny looked like she was about to refuse but when she looked at him, it was as if she knew they had to talk therefore didn't say anything and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

**_End notes: Yes I know, it painsakingly slow...but I promise you that the end is very near. And the gifts are gonna be revealed in the next chapter for sure...Also I know that compared to the other chapters I realized Teddy is less in this one...but I think he's done his part in bringing harry and ginny together...or as much as he could...he may not be as much in the coming chapters...soo dont miss lil teddy as much..._**


	29. Claiming

**A/N: _Cole excellent question...I hope this chapter confirms it about Percy...he's such an arrogant B****** that sometimes i forget he's in the family...he's soo different from the rest of his family members...oh well i dont hate him that much _**

**_Thank you Sarah...i do try.....and hacofo lmao i do feel like being evil sometimes, hopefully this chapter will do it justice._**

**_This chapter is by far the longest one...with about 5000 words...and will prolly remain that way. Thanks to my other reviewers._**

**Claiming**

"So..."Ginny asked feeling a little awkward as she set the dishes in the sink. Harry followed suit, and Ginny moved away before she lost her head due to the proximity between them.

"So, I wanted to talk" Harry said surely.

"About..." Ginny asked uncertainly.

"C'mon Gin, you know what"

"No Harry, I _don't _know what. Care to enlighten me?"

"Ughh I'm talking about your relationship with Ernie. Or rather about what it was"

"OOO-kkkayy...?? I don't exactly see how it's your business...but go ahead" she said as she crossed her hands.

He had a hurt expression on his face, "Don't be like that" he said softly "I'm just wondering why you didn't tell anyone of us about the break-up"

"Oh dear! Like I said before, it wasn't a big deal," she said exasperatedly "besides I don't have to tell you guys everything. You don't, so why the hell should I repeat the favour?"

"K now you're just being childish. What is it that you're really getting at?" he asked looking a tad bit mad.

"I'm talking about you writing to George. K not that I mind you writing to him. But why the hell didn't you write to me? I was waiting for just a word from. Anything. Could have been one syllable for all I care. Cuz I don't know. I'm pretty sure I could have helped you with your decision to come back to Hogwarts, just as well as the others. I think of all the reasons of why you wouldn't write to me, and the only one I was left with was that you just stopped caring about me. But that didn't work in proportion either. Because, Bang the next moment you're here and you do things and say things that bring me back to step number one with you and I'm left thinking _What in Merlin's name went wrong!" _she took a deep breath. A tear was threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let it. Not yet at least.

"Are you done or is there more?" Harry asked slowly and patiently.

"No, I'm done" she said softly not meeting his eyes.

"K listen" he said as he took a step closer to her, "I didn't write to you because...because I was scared that you wouldn't want to read it or reply or something. And even you did reply then I felt after the way I left things with you, I felt I didn't deserve your sympathy or your care. But that's not all. I didn't tell you about all the stuff going on with Voldemort and the war, I didn't think I should burden you with all that crap. It would have been too much to handle, I already had my best friends way to deep in it. I wanted to keep you away from it, how much ever I could." He stopped for a second softly adding, "You'd be the person I would come to after all that mess, after the war."

She didn't say anything for a while, and her head was bent down, therefore not giving Harry a glimpse of her eyes either, which could have possibly betrayed what she was feeling.

Finally when she looked up at him, her eyes were glassy "I shouldn't have brought you this shirt" she said her voice rough.

"What?" his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe he heard her right.

"This" she tugged at the front of his shirt "isn't helping me think straight."

He looked at her before the two burst into laughter simultaneously.

"Thanks for this by the way" he said as he wiped his eyes.

"You're welcome. Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Come back straight to me."

"C'mon, you know better than most I needed some time alone-"

"Yea, I mean after that" Ginny interrupted him.

"Well I tried to except you were really interested in Ernie. I couldn't compete."

"This has nothing to do with Ernie" Ginny retorted.

"Of course it does"

"No, it doesn't" Ginny said quickly, "if you would have given me a sign earlier than u _originally _did, and then it could have easily been me and you, instead of me and Ernie."

"So you're saying you want to?" suggested Harry with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't flatter yourself; I didn't break up with Ernie for you. Besides, I can go back to him anytime, he hasn't given up on me" she said as she cocked her face to one side.

"I wouldn't either" he said softly, "I didn't".

He touched her cheek lightly and as if in a trance she gave in to his touch, moving closer to him.

"Tell me it wasn't serious between you and him" he whispered as he ran a thumb over her lips.

"It never is" she breathed. And it was the truth. It was about time she admit to herself, that her relationships were just something she tried to get over Harry. But each one made her realize that no one was ever going to compare to the real thing.

Harry hooked two fingers under her chin and tipped her face towards his own. His lips were an inch from hers when she gave in to reason and pushed him away.

"No" she choked "we can't"

"Why not?" he said his voice still a little husky as he touched her elbow slowly. He didn't bother to keep the disappointment from his voice either.

"No Harry, I want to be sure about this. I can't do this so quickly. I've just broken up with Ernie."

"But you said so yourself, that it didn't mean anything to you."

"Yes it didn't. But I don't want to be the girl who goes through boyfriends like pages of a book or something" she softened a little, "you're different. This is different. I want the world to know that as well. Besides, I want to make sure this is real, what I feel for you. Not just some crush on the Chosen one or something" she couldn't help but chuckle as she said this.

"Fine, you make sense" he pouted looking irresistible yet again and it was a chore not giving in to a kiss yet again, "I'll wait. But it feels so natural" he said with a sigh as he moved away from her, giving her space to breathe. "Everything when it comes to you makes sense," he said as he fixed her with an intense stare, "I have to admit when I came back, all I could think was about seeing you, being near you. But when I saw you with Ernie it nearly killed me, it felt like Dean all over again and..." he shuddered a little. His intensity instead of scaring Ginny attracted her all the more.

"Harry" she chuckled, "you're making it really hard to stay away from you."

"I _really _wish I had noticed you before, we could have had so much time before and we possibly wouldn't be in this situation."

"No you were busy lusting after Cho, to notice me" she said slyly.

"Ughh I was so stupid then" he said as he ran a hand through his hand frustratingly, "I used to be such a blubbering nervous little boy then, not knowing what I wanted." When Ginny grinned at that he added, "No really, Cho was a mistake, I saw that soon enough."

"And you don't feel nervous around me?" Ginny asked.

"Umm I do but...it feels natural to feel that way around you...I don't have to pretend with you around."

_Home is where the heart is, _something said to him in the back of his mind. Come to think of it, maybe that's why he loved the Burrow so much.

"Oh wow" Ginny said after a brief period of silence, "you _really _have changed, in a good way of course."

"Changed?" Harry scrunched up his face in confusion.

"You've become more open" she said approvingly "I guess I would never ask you take back the time you isolated yourself from everything. It did its part. And since you're being open, it's only fair that I return the favour. There are just a few things that have been nagging at me; I feel I should let you know."

"What there's more?" Harry feigned annoyance to which Ginny lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Feel lucky, you're catching me like this"

When Harry put up his hands as if surrendering, she grinned and continued, "I didn't thank you enough for that day of the match, I..." she put up a hand to stop Harry who opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped, "that's the day I realized that I would never could get over you, even if I tried. That's the same day I broke up with Ernie. But that's not all, I think I know what I want to do after Hogwarts."

"Which is..."

"I wanna play Quidditch..."

"What?"

"Internationally" she completed as she shot him an excited grin.

"Gin...are you sure about this?"

"Yes! More than even and you made me realize it."

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you! Remember that move you showed me. It made me realize how much I love flying and it's what I want to do, professionally" she said excitedly. "What you think I'm being ridiculous?" her face fell as she caught him staring at her, "You think this is a stupid idea right, but-"

"No, I don't" he said with a warm look in his eye, "it's just I've rarely seen you so excited about anything else like that. I totally get it. The sneaking out for it, why you quit the team...it all fits...It makes total sense. It makes you happy, then go for it" he shrugged.

"Oh Harry!" she said as she briefly hugged him, "now that I told you this, I feel a relief. I can face my parents now, knowing that you're going to be on my side, even if they aren't. Right?"

"I'll try" he said mocking feebleness. They stood both reminiscing in the moment for a while before Harry broke it again, "hey notice how, no one from your family, even came in the vicinity of the kitchen."

"Yeah, I know" she said as she realized that as well, "hmm I wonder what that's all about."

"K, my take on this is, it might sound dumb and lame," Harry said as he cleared his throat "but I believe everyone is trying to get us together."

"Merlin, you felt that too?"

"Hell yes! From day one, the minute I entered Potions class and everyone left the seat next to yours for me and then that day at the common room before the weekend, when I got the letter from Andromeda. Remember that?"

"YES!" she exclaimed as she nodded, "and when you back to the burrow at lunch time and the marriage thing. Oh dear, I shouldn't have brought that up" she said as she covered her mouth, "it probably upsets you. Mother doesn't know when to..." she stopped when Harry began to shake his head.

"It's ok. It doesn't upset me, well not yet at least" he chuckled nervously, "it's bound to happen, just that I didn't think of yet and your mother made me think."

"Well forget it for now. I think we should head back, I wonder what they must be thinking about us right now."

They both grinned widely before exiting the room.

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early on Christmas morning. After quick shower and change of clothes, he hopped downstairs. Just as he was entering the kitchen he heard/saw Ron nagging, "Mo-om!!!"

"Ronald, you can- oh look Harry's here!"

"Merry Christmas guys!" To which they all, meaning Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley replied back. "What's going on?" he asked settling in the chair between Ginny and Ron. Ron was probably nagging his mother for breakfast or something.

"Mom here has our grades for first semester, but she wouldn't give them to us. They were owled last night" said Ron quite seriously.

_Wait Ron wanted to see his grades?_

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald; I was just waiting for Harry to come down here. So you can all see your grades together. So you kids ready?"

When they all nodded eagerly, she retrieved four mails from behind her back and reading the name on them gave them to their respective owners. Ron tore his open using his teeth, while in contrast Hermione opened hers using her wand. As Harry was pulling his open, his eyes caught Ginny who was muttering something under her breath and then kissed the envelope once before pulling it open as well. Harry for the first time ever wished he was _that _envelope.

He forced himself back to reality when he heard Ron's roar of approval. He pulled Ron's Grade report towards himself who was busy doing a kind of victory dance.

Care of Magical Creatures O

Herbology A

Advanced Potions E

"Oh wow Ron, you need only one more E or O" commented Harry.

"Yeah! And I'm gonna get that in Defense next semester, thanks to you."

Hermione had gotten an O on all of her courses, which made Harry realize he had in fact gotten the perfect gift for her. Ginny had gotten E on History of Magic, an O on Herbology and Advanced Potions.

"What about yours?" Hermione asked after Harry had inquired about everyone's grades.

"Oh" he said as he looked down at his unopened envelope.

"Go on. Open it" Ginny nudged him, encouraging him on.

He tried to still his hands as he opened it up. Everyone including Mrs. Weasley huddled closer. He went over it twice. He let out the breath he had been holding.

An A on History of Magic, E on Herbology and O on Care of Magical Creatures and Advanced Potions.

"Oh wow, Harry" said Ron with a mouth open, "I'm almost jealous. You passed your N.E.W.T.S level right here. Good for you."

"This calls for celebration!" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly as she retrieved 4 glasses and the left over butterbeer from the night before.

"Wow this is the first time; I've ever gotten an O on anything" commented Ron.

* * *

"That's it. I can't wait to open my gifts. I'm gone" said Ginny as she ran to the living room.

"Hold up, I'm coming with ya" said Ron as he hopped off his chair.

As soon as they were gone, George looked at Harry and Hermione and asked, "What are _you _waiting for? Christmas?"

The two chortled at the joke and followed him to the living room.

"Why the hell should we wait?" said Charlie and decided to follow suit.

"I would have really liked it, if Percy would have decided to join us."

"Mom, Percy is _not _going to come" said Bill

"The Ministry doesn't take Christmas holidays" said George doing a perfect imitation of Percy.

Before Harry could even take a step inside the living room, he heard Ginny give out a shriek and then rush outside and engulf him into the famous Weasley hug. Except this one got his heart racing, his eyes closed and his senses on high as he inhaled her scent in. He forgot everyone around him, as he pulled her in closer before someone (probably Ron) cleared their throat.

"Oh, sorry" he nervously yet reluctantly let go of her, who was red in the face, looking quite adorable. She took a step back and looked down at her jersey.

"I love it" she said as she grinned broadly.

It was a T-shirt of her favourite quidditch team, The Holyhead Harpies. Its dark green combined with her red hair made her look majestic, Harry wondered.

"When did you get this?" she said as she peered at his face.

"The same day we all went to get the Christmas presents."

"Wow that was really thoughtful of you, considering the conversation we had."

Harry shrugged as he blushed and looked down.

"What conversation?" inquired Ron.

"Never you mind" she said as she frowned at him.

"That's it. I'm opening Harry's gift first" said Bill as he began looking at the names on his gifts.

"Me too. Harry's gifts are _always _thoughtful" said Hermione.

"Me three" added George.

"Lets all open Harry's gift first" said Mr. Arthur.

"Oh...umm ok...if you must" Harry fumbled as everyone agreed.

The first gasp he heard was from Ron. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked in a disbelieving voice as he pulled the robe open. He looked at Harry his mouth agape. Harry smiled and nodded at him once.

"No way! This must have cost you a fortune, Harry" he said with an exuberant grin on his face as he pulled it on.

"What is it?" asked Hermione with a confused expression as she stopped midway into opening her wrapped gift.

"K fire a spell at me" Ron asked her.

"Err" she looked at Harry nervously who nodded at her encouragingly "Ookayy". She pulled out her wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"'Mione, love you can do better than that" Ron whined.

But she wasn't listening. The spell seemed to have dissolved as soon as it hit Ron's robe.

Ginny stood up purposefully. She aimed her wand at Ron and wordlessly muttered a spell, probably the Bat-Bogey Hex which was her speciality. The spell dissolved as well.

"Oh wow" she said, "that's truly something. How long will it work for?"

"About two hours or so I've been told" answered Harry.

"This will be so useful for my Auror training" Ron said excitedly as he went up to Harry and gave him props "Thanks Harry"

Bill and Fleur loved the baby book that Harry had gifted them and poured through its contents excitedly. Fleur opened Teddy's gifts for him and he was settled between all the toys that were gifted to him. He looked confused as to which toy to pick up first, which made Harry laugh and kiss him on the head. Charlie ruffled Harry's hair fondly when he discovered the vest that would protect him from dragon burns. George was busy rolling on the floor in laughter at the funny signs that Harry had given to stick up in his shop.

"Ahhh" Hermione shrieked out gleefully at the book that was open in her hand.

Harry turned to her, "I was waiting for that" he said. She had been reading it for a while now and he had been waiting for her to notice.

"I can't believe it_. My name in a book_" she shrieked as she held up the _**Brightest witches of every age until now.**_

It contained a picture of Hermione in the latest date and her profile along with her background and accomplishments.

"This has to be the best read ever" she said as she counted how many pages talked about her. She ran and hugged Harry tightly. He kissed the top of her head in a very brotherly fashion. She was the closest thing he could ever have to a sister.

"Oh look! Harry gave us a photo album" Arthur showed his wife.

"That reminds me, you should get the old camera fixed" said Molly sternly.

"No need" intervened Harry as he gestured to the gifts "you still didn't open my other gift to you".

Arthur pulled open the second present which revealed a brand new camera. "Oh wow. C'mon huddle up everyone. This calls for a Christmas family photo. Yes, you too Harry and Hermione" who hadn't made a move to get into the picture.

"Say Butterbeer" he yelled out before he ran to get into the picture as well.

* * *

Harry looked at all his presents. He loved each and every one of them. Ron and Hermione had put their money together and had gotten him a Penseive set. He was livid at the two at first for spending so much, but they calmed him down after a while, telling him again and again that his memories were an important thing for him to have and that it would prove quite useful to him.

Bill and Fleur had given him handsome dress robes. Arthur and Molly had given him a family clock just like their own. For now it had hand with Harry and another hand with Teddy's adorable face on it. Molly said it would be for when Harry would move into the Grimmauld Place, she showed him how to add hands into the clock.

The best of all and the most priceless gift that he liked was beyond a doubt, Ginny's. She had given him a miniature model of Hogwarts. Well not _that _miniature, but compared to the real thing it was small, but definitely was a little bigger than Harry's palm. "I brought home to you" Ginny had grinned at him "this way you'll never be away from home." Harry had loved the idea immensely. He didn't know how to show his affections to her entirely, so he disappointedly settled for hugging her awkwardly.

Now he was in his room or rather George's old room, fidgeting, wondering how to approach Ginny with the other part of her gift. He stood up with a huff and went down to her room. Her door was partly open.

* * *

Ginny really loved the jersey as she admired it in the mirror in her room. A soft knock broke her out of her reverie. She looked up to see Harry at her door. She blushed and nervously pulled on her shirt at being caught in front of the mirror.

"Hey" she said softly "Oh come in" she said as she invited him into her room. Her breath hitched as she remembered the last time he had been in the room.

"Sorry to barge in...But I wanted to give you the other gift" he said abashedly.

"My other...?" she asked as he put forth his hand that was behind his back all the while. In his hand was a small white box. She hesitated.

"Go on" he encouraged.

She took it from his hand and opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful pendant she had ever laid eyes on. It was shaped in a sort of leaf, but that's not what made it beautiful. It was the brilliant dark green it radiated off when the light hit it.

"Oh my" she managed as she picked it off the box nimbly as if trying not to hurt it.

"Do you want to put it on?" Harry asked.

She nodded once and gestured towards the lock, "help?"

He turned her around slowly as he clasped it on, "do you know what that is?"

When she shook her head, he replied, "It's a juniper leaf" he said softly to her neck, making her get the chills down her spine, "it's the translation of the Italian word _Ginevra"._

The way he said her real name did her in. She never really liked her first name, but when he said it, it sounded like the most endearing thing ever. She turned around and without warning kissed him. He didn't respond for about two seconds probably because of the surprise but after a while he scooted closer to her and began to move his lips against her. Everything around them began to blur and fade except for her and Harry. She put her arms around his neck while he put his on her hips lightly as if trying not to hurt her. She didn't realize they had been moving backwards until Harry bumped against the edge of her bed and he pulled away from her.

"But Gin, we were supposed to wait. Weren't we?" Oh great! The noble and modest Potter steps in.

"Harry, what's it going to take you to realize that we aren't at war anymore? That we do have choices and that we go after what we want?"

"But..." he cupped her face in his hands and looked down at her as if she was the most beautiful and fragile thing ever.

"Or do you not want it anymore?" she interrupted.

"What? That's a load of crap and you know it. I couldn't possibly have gotten over you overnight" he grinned.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind this" she said coyly as he fell back on her bed taking her with him. She tilted his face towards her and kissed him again, giving and showing everything into the kiss. He pulled away once more, which really pissed her off, "What?"

"Umm the door" he said slowly, which was more than halfway open. Her wand was on the bedside table. _Too far away. _Instead she pulled out Harry's wand from his back pocket and waved it at the door closing it shut. She smiled at him cheekily for having known where he usually kept his wand.

When they broke apart for a breather after another session she whispered, "Screw waiting. You were right. When it comes to you, everything feels right. Everything makes sense."

* * *

Harry had just gotten off the train at the Hogwarts station when a voice called at him. Sickly sweet and fake. Harry groaned inwardly.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to face the annoyance. "Hi Romilda."

"How was your Christmas?"

"Fantastic"

"Oh I had a Christmas present for you."

Harry was just thinking of the one hundred ways to get away from this situation, when two arms came round his shoulder and neck.

"There you are" said Ginny fondly before leaning in and capturing his lips in hers. Time seemed to stop and everything around began to fade. She had her hand at the back of his neck. Harry knew at the back of mind that he was probably giving a big show to the people at the platform, but _what the hell? _

He brought up a hand to run it through her vibrant red hair, feeling it silkiness, he felt Ginny shiver a little at the touch. He didn't know he was capable of that, he smirked against her lips. Only when he began to get overly exited did he break apart from her.

She opened her eyes and grinned at him for having him lose his mind.

"Hmm what was that?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip and said, "Just claiming what is mine". He raised his eyebrows at the comment, only finally noticing that Romilda had disappeared and he hadn't even seen her leave. He reached for her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. _Mine. _He smiled to himself. It sure felt good to belong to someone. They began walking to the threstle pulled carriage. Before they could get there, Ginny tugged at his hand and stopped.

"Err, Harry do you mind waiting for a minute. There's something I need to do" she said quite seriously.

"Sure" he said as he kissed her hand once before letting her go.

He watched her as she walked in the direction towards a staring Ernie.

* * *

"Hi Ernie"

"Hey" he said slowly and then cocked his head lightly towards Harry behind them, "so you figured it how eh?"

"Umm yeah" she said nervously "listen Ernie I just wanna say I'm sorry."

He shook his head with a sad smile curving his mouth, "You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. It was always him." Ginny looked down guiltily "from the beginning. Right?" He chuckled softly.

She looked back at him and couldn't help from grinning as well "yes, it was him from the beginning."

"Well then" he scoffed "he's one lucky bloke then. Merlin knows, the hero deserves it" he smirked.

"Thanks Ernie for being so understanding. I know this is gonna sound darn cliché, but I promise you, you're gonna find someone who's gonna be the lucky one to be with you" she said as she lightly touched his arm.

"Oh I really hope so, or I'm gonna die lonely and early" he laughed.

* * *

When Ginny reached a waiting Harry, he cupped her cheek with one hand and gave her a kiss that blew her mind.

"Now what was _that?" _she said as they broke apart, already knowing the answer.

"Just claiming what is mine" he said smirking to no tomorrow.

"Thanks for waiting" she said.

"No, _thank you _for waiting for me" he said seriously as he watched her.

She just hugged him wordlessly, knowing this time there wouldn't any more waiting forever.

As they climbed into the carriage, they almost jumped when they noticed Ron and Hermione already in there.

Ron glared at the two with _if-you-must _look in his eyes while Hermione just beamed at them.

**_ The End_**

* * *

**_End notes: Wow I'm sorry for not hinting that I was going to end in this chapter...Anyhow this story is done...but I might start another one ...might be Ron/Hermione one...maybe a future harry/ ginny one....may be some Draco one....Anyhow I can't thank my reviewers enuff....I really hope did justice with this chapter...._**


End file.
